The Western Sky : Series 1
by Angelholme
Summary: Ten years after The Coming Storm Harry and Sally have returned to Britain, only to find that new challenges await them...Cross over with two other magic shows, and written as a tv show format.
1. Disclaimer and Introduction

**Disclaimer**

I am not JK Rowling, Joss Whedon or Constance Burge. Unless I am, and I lost my memory, but that seems unlikely, especially since I don't own a canoe and haven't been to Panama.

This is not being done for profit, nor for any other reason than it is fun, and it keeps me off the streets.

**Notes**

This is a story set approximately ten years after the end of "The Coming Storm" (the end of _The Silent Trio Series_), so if you haven't read that, then there is the chance that this won't make much sense.

Also, if you read the preview (again see "The Coming Storm"), you might notice a few changes. These were unavoidable as the plot developed (plus I forgot that Year 5 ended in 1996, not 1995), but they are not earth-shattering developments (I think the most serious is that it now starts about four months later than it used to, near the end of March 2006). Also, a complete change to the format of the chapters (prose, as opposed to script), which was forced on me by the site.

The story will be written in "tv show" style - a teaser, followed by three acts, and each series will contain around 14 episodes. And although I have a general arc for Series 1 and 2, only Series 1 has been plotted out, so don't get your hopes up for what happens next :)

This is going to be (or at least I plan it to be) far more of an ensemble piece than The Silent Trio stories were. Although the stories do include Harry, Sally and Hermione, there will be a somewhat larger focus on other members of The Western Sky, and other people from the Potter universe, and Harry, Sally and Hermione will not be together all the time.

Finally - I will try to answer reviews as I go along, but only if they don't provide spoilers for the rest of the series.


	2. Coming Home : Part I

Sally is sat in a room, facing two other people. Both of them are cloaked in shadow, and we can't make out their faces.

"According to to everyone else, none of this happened. But I still remember it all. I remember the fights, the hearings and the celebrations. I remember The Battle of Hogwarts and The Alien Invasion" She pauses "I remember Dora and Ella blowing out candles together, and I remember Luna and Tara playing with LJ and the twins on The Compound lawn" She pauses again "I remember my husband and I remember my children" She stares at the other two "And now – now I am going to get them back"

xoxox

_(Eight months earlier)_

xoxox

"Did he say what he wanted to see us about?" Hermione asked. She and Viktor were walking through Hogsmeade, nodding to various students and members of the public as they pass them. When her husband didn't reply, she turned and glared at him "Vik?"

"I'm sorry" Viktor replied "But he asked me to keep it a secret" Hermione stared at him for a few moments longer, then nodded reluctantly.

"Okay" She sighed "But it had better be good"

"Trust me" Viktor smiled "It will be worth waiting for"

"We'll see" Hermione turned back to look along the street, then smiled as she caught sight of something in the distance "HARRY! SALLY!" Viktor watched as his wife raced away down the street, then set off to follow her.

xoxox

"It's nice to see you Min" Harry hugged his friend warmly "It's been too long"

"Can't... breathe... need... air..." Sally pretended to choke as Hermione continued to hug her.

"Very amusing" Hermione took a step back, then smiled as Viktor caught up with them.

"Vik" Harry shook hands with his friend, while Sally leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"It is good to see you, my friends" Viktor smiled at them.

"And now that you are here, we can go and get a drink!" Sally beamed, causing the other three to laugh. She then took Viktor's hand, while Harry took Hermione's, and a moment later, they turned towards The Three Broomsticks, not noticing the witch staring at them from the other side of the street.

"So – he's back" She said quietly to herself "After ten years, Harry Potter has returned to Britain" Casting a final glance at the departing group, the witch turned and hurried down the road, towards Hogwarts.

xoxox

"How are Ella and the twins?" Hermione took the offered drink from Viktor, while Harry sat down next to Sally.

"They are fine, thank you" Harry smiled "We didn't know how long it would take to get settled, so we left them in Florida with Luna and her family"

"They should be across in a week or so" Sally continued "Once we get The Compound set up and the wards properly configured"

"And how are Luna and Tara doing?" Viktor asked "Have they got used to having a little one running around yet?" Harry smirked.

"I think they have used more magic in the past four months than they did in the four years before then, but I have never seen Luna happier. I am betting that once LJ gets a little older, they might consider finding a little brother or sister for him"

"Really?" Hermione smiled "Wow. You know - I love Luna, but she never struck me as the motherly type"

"Well – they'll be over soon" Sally said "And you can make up your own mind when you see her in situ, so to speak"

"But enough about us and our wacky lives" Harry smirked "How's it going with you? This is what – your fourth year as DaDa Professor?" Hermione preened as she replied.

"Fifth. I think the curse is well and truly broken and – most importantly" She paused dramatically "I have yet to attack a single student!"

"My wife is just being modest" Viktor took her hand "This last year's OWL and NEWT scores were the best the school has had in modern times" He glanced at his blushing wife "People are already talking about her as the next Headmistress, after Dumbledore retires"

"Well done" Sally smiled, then turned to Viktor "And what about you? I hear you had some kind of promotion" Viktor smirked back.

"Like you don't already know" He turned as Hermione glared at him "And I think we should tell my wife why you are here now, before she resorts to some of her more... interesting methods of extracting information" Hermione grinned evilly at them.

"Okay – okay" Harry held his hands up in surrender "We'll tell" He looked around the room, then, holding up his wand, he cast a privacy spell. When he was happy that it was in place, he turned back to her "We finally got permission to do it" She stared at him in confusion for a moment, then her eyes brightened in understanding.

xoxox

As she strode through the halls of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall flipped the hood of her cloak down. She thought back to what she had seen in Hogsmeade – from the way her former students greeted each other, it didn't seem that they had been apart for ten years. Had Harry been back before now, and just not told anyone?

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, then walked up to the gargoyle that marked the doorway to the Headmaster's office.

"Noodle-doodles" The door opened, and she rode up the moving staircase to the top. She knocked on the office door, then entered to find Dumbledore sat behind his desk.

"Minerva? I thought you were in Hogsmeade this morning"

"I was, but I saw Hermione and her husband meet up with some old friends" She replied.

"Oh yes?" Dumbledore replied, still reading the parchment on the desk.

"Albus, I am not sure I have your whole attention"

"Yes, you do" The Headmaster said, still staring down at the parchment "Who did you say Professor Krum-Black was meeting with?"

"Mr Potter and Miss Perks" She said calmly, but couldn't help smirking as Dumbledore jumped to his feet, sending his chair crashing backwards "They are at The Three Broomsticks, if you are curious"

xoxox

"You really got permission to form the group?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yup" Sally nodded "Apparently Albus Dumbledore was the last out hold"

"He doesn't think that having a fully independent group operating in this country was a good idea, but" Harry smiled at Viktor "Our liaison to the ICW made sure that he was overruled in the end" Hermione turned to her husband, looking suspicious.

"And how did you manage that, my dear?"

"I threatened to have Britain thrown out of the ICW altogether" Viktor said smugly, causing Hermione to sputter on her drink.

"You didn't!"

"He was being totally unreasonable!" Viktor replied "Every other magical government in the world agreed to Harry and Sally's group – they all understand the need for the ICW to have an investigative arm – one that is not answerable to any one government but to the ICW itself, but not him. Despite the fact he is only the Headmaster of a school, he STILL thinks that HE should have the final say about the way the world is run, and that no one should be able to do anything without his say so" He shook his head "But we have had this argument before, and no doubt will have it again"

"No doubt" Hermione smiled fondly at him "So what did you decide to call the group?"

"The Western Sky" Sally said proudly, causing Hermione to sputter on her drink again.

"Pardon me?"

"The Western Sky" Sally replied, uncertainly this time "It comes from a musical we saw about two, three years ago. We both fell in love with it, and have seen it twice since then..." She trailed off as she realised Hermione was staring at her in disbelief "What?"

"Let me see if I have got this straight" She replied, trying not to laugh "You have formed a group of elite mages, taken from every branch of magic you can find. You have talked the ICW – the most senior magical authority in the world – into letting you have authority over all of the other magical governments, and letting you work in secret so that no one will know who you are. Have I got that right so far?"

"Uh-huh" Harry and Sally nodded.

"And you gave it the same initials as we gave to Ginny Weasley?" At the expressions of surprise on their faces, she burst in to hysterical laughter.

"She does have a point" Harry said.

"Do you want to change it?" Sally asked.

"Nope"

"Then just ignore her – she will get over it" They both turned back to Hermione, who was still giggling hysterically "In theory"

xoxox

As they couple walked down the main street of Hogsmeade, they realised they were attracting quite a lot of attention. The woman raised her hand, and gave a small wave. At the same time, she whispered a small poem under her breath. When she lowered her hand again, no one was taking any notice of them, almost as if they were invisible.

xoxox

"So, are you over it yet?" Harry asked. Hermione had stopped laughing a few minutes before, but was still grinning at them.

"Yes" She nodded, then she stopped smiling and looked at them seriously "But, as we got on to the topic of The Wacky Slytherin, I think there is something you should know" She looked down, and started playing with her glass "I talked to Remus last week, and he said that Miss Weasley is back in the country – the first time in six years" She sighed "It seems she returned on the same day you did"

"Swell" Harry sighed "Did Remus have any idea why she might have come back? I thought she became an outcast after she was expelled from school?"

"She was, but since The Wizengamot refused to charge her, let alone try her, she wasn't banished, and she is free to come and go as she pleases" Viktor replied.

"As for why she might have come back" Hermione continued "Your guess is as good as ours. But with the timing of her return..." She shrugged "Maybe it is just co-incidence"

"Well – if it isn't, we will burn that bridge when we come to it" Sally smiled, then glanced over as the door opened "Ah – our guests have arrived" She stood up and walked out of the privacy sphere. A few moments later, she walked back in to it, accompanied by two others "You already know Viktor, and this is his wife, Professor Hermione Krum-Black. Minnie – may I present the head of our group, Mr Andy Trudeau, and his wife Mrs Prudence Halliwell-Trudeau"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

Half an hour later, the six were walking back down the main street in Hogsmeade. Harry looked around, then turned to Prue.

"Is it my imagination, or are people not noticing us?" He asked. She smiled, then nodded "That's pretty impressive"

"I thought it best" She replied "Plus I have gotten in to the habit of using it when we are out and about with Dora"

"I would have thought you would have left her with Luna and Tara" Hermione said.

"Yes... well" Prue blushed "I think if we had done that, then they might never have forgiven us"

"Oh?"

"Let's just say that our daughter has developed her mother's curious nature over the past few months" Andy replied, causing Prue to smile.

"That's an understatement, dear, and you know it" She shook her head "She has a tendency to take things apart to find out how they work. And though her powers have only barely manifested, it seems that she is going to be a very powerful mage" She frowned "Magess?" She shrugged "Anyway – the last time she got hold of a wand, she managed to make the house invisible, and shrunk Harry and Andy to the size of one of her barbies" She paused as Hermione burst out laughing "So you can see why we didn't want to leave her alone for too long"

"So she is at The Compound with Pansy?" Viktor asked.

"With Pansy and Andrew" Andy replied "She was tired after the flight over, and said she would watch Dora while we came to meet you"

"Pansy... and Andrew?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised. Sally smirked.

"I guess we left something out of our last letter, huh?"

"So it would appear..." Hermione replied, but trailed off as she spotted someone coming down the street "Oh dear" She glanced at her friends "You can leave if you want – we can meet later"

"Leave?" Sally asked "Why would we want to do that?" A moment later, she and Harry changed their appearance, and she removed her necklace and handed it her husband "Lucy and Ricky – friends of Prue"

"You seem to have that down to a fine art" Viktor said approvingly.

"We have had a lot of practice over the past ten years" Harry replied "But once we get settled in, and make our return public, it shouldn't be necessary any more" All six turned as a wizard approached them.

"Albus" Viktor nodded "What brings you to Hogsmeade this fine day?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to Hermione for a moment"

"Is it urgent?" She gestured to her friends "I have been invited to Mr and Mrs Trudeau's for lunch, and I would not want to keep them waiting"

"I will only take a moment of your time" Dumbledore replied "I understand that you met with Mr Potter this morning?"

"That's right, sir"

"Is he still here?"

"No, sir" Hermione shook her head "He had to return home"

"Would you know how to get in contact with him?"

"Well – generally I stand in front of a mirror, call out his name five times and then he appears behind me" Hermione paused as both Harry and Sally snickered "But it wouldn't matter – he said that he and Sally had something important to do, and they would get in touch with me in a month or so"

"So you have no way of getting in touch with him before then?" Hermione shook her head, and Dumbledore sighed "Oh well - I am sure I will catch up with him later" He turned to Prue and Andy "Sorry to take up so much of your time" He glanced at Harry and Sally, then turned and walked back down the street towards the school. Hermione watched him go, then turned to Harry.

"So – what do you think he will do when he finds out how many times you have been back since you left?"

"I have no idea" Harry said with a smirk "But if you are going to tell him, can you let me watch?"

xoxox

"DORA! LUNCH!" A woman's voice called out, and the girl playing in the garden looked up.

"Coming!" She shouted back, then she bounced to her feet and headed towards the house. A few seconds later, she saw someone coming up the drive, and she skidded to a halt, and started running in the other direction "MUMMY! DADDY!" She threw herself in to Prue's arms, hugging her energetically.

"Hello darling" Prue hugged her daughter "Have you been a good girl for Aunty Pansy and Uncle Andrew?" Pandora glanced over at the other four people with her parents, then nodded shyly "Good girl" She kissed her cheek, then looked over at the house "Did I hear Uncle Andrew calling you for lunch?" The little girl nodded again "Okay – lets go eat"

xoxox

Pansy Parkinson looked out the window and smiled. Turning, she pulled out her wand.

"Accio Extra Settings!" Andrew turned and stared at her.

"Pan? Is Dora coming in?"

"Yup" Pansy grinned "And she's brought some friends with her" They both turned as the door opened, and Pansy walked over and gave Hermione a hug "Minnie - I haven't seen you in ages"

"I know" Hermione replied apologetically "It's a bad excuse, but work has kept me a lot busier than I thought it would" She hugged Pansy again, then grabbed her hand and pulled it up, revealing a diamond ring. She turned to Sally "Something else you forgot in your letters?"

"Ooops?" Sally said with a blush, then she realised both Andrew and Pansy were staring at her "Definite ooops!" She turned to Harry, and a moment later, they both transformed back in to their normal selves.

"UNCLE HARRY! AUNTY SALLY!" Pandora squirmed out of her mother's arms, then ran over to Sally, who swept her up in a hug "I missed you!"

"We've only been gone a few hours" She said with a slight laugh "You can't have missed us all that much"

"CAN!" Pandora squeezed her arm again, then glanced over at Hermione and Viktor "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember Aunty Minnie and Uncle Viktor?" Prue asked. Her daughter shook her head "No - I guess you might have been too young when they last came to visit. Well, Dora – this is Hermione Krum-Black and her husband Viktor Krum" She turned to her guests "Hermione, Viktor – our daughter, Miss Pandora Haley Trudeau" Hermione and Viktor bowed, causing Pandora to giggle.

"It is very nice to meet you, Pandora" Hermione said. The young girl giggled.

"You've got a funny name" She said.

"PANDORA!!" Prue turned to her daughter, but before she could continue, Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry about it Prue" She glanced at Harry "Someone else said the same thing when they met me, didn't they, Mr Potter?" Harry smirked.

"Yup" He turned to Pandora "I met Aunty Minnie when I was just a little bit older than you, and I thought that Her-My-Own-Knee was far too long a name for a little boy like me to remember" He turned and smiled at his best friend "That's why I made everyone call her Minnie!"

"As in Minnie Mouse?" Pandora asked happily.

"Exactly!" Harry laughed "But Minnie likes her name now, don't you Minnie?"

"Of course I do" Hermione beamed "And I will also like working out a way to repay you for giving me such a sweet adorable name"

"Sounds fun!" Pansy smirked "Is this a private game, or can anyone join in?"

"Oh no – this is fun for all the family!" Hermione beamed again, causing Harry to pale a little. Everyone smirked, then Pansy turned back to Sally.

"I forgot to ask – why were you in disguise when you came in?"

"We ran in to Dumbledore in Hosgmeade" Sally shrugged "We weren't ready to talk to him, so..."

"Fair enough" Pansy smiled "So – who's ready for lunch?"

xoxox

Dumbledore pushed the doors to The Great Hall opened, and slowly walked up to the front of the hall. He sat down next to McGonagall.

"So you didn't find him then?" She asked.

"No" He shook his head "By the time I arrived, he and Miss Perks had left, and Hermione was going to lunch with a friend of hers"

"And they weren't..."

"No" He sighed "She introduced them as Mr and Mrs Trudeau – they apparently have a house in Hogsmeade"

"Well – if Mr Potter has come back to Britain once, maybe he will come back again. I am sure you will catch up with him soon" She turned as another teacher walked up behind them "Paul?"

"Did I hear you say that Harry Potter had come back?"

"Yes, Mr Robertson" Dumbledore nodded "Minerva saw him walking round Hogsmeade earlier today" He paused "May I ask why you are interested?"

"Some of my students said that they saw him with Professor Krum-Black earlier on today. I thought that they must be making it up, or mistaken" He smiled "It appears I might have misjudged them"

"So it seems" Dumbledore replied "However, you might have to wait for your meeting, as Hermione said that Mr Potter and Miss Perks have returned home, and would be out of reach for a month or so"

"Oh well – maybe next time" Paul shrugged, then turned and walked away from the two students. McGonagall watched him go, then turned back to the Headmaster.

"Are you sure that Hermione's companions were not Mr Potter and Miss Perks?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows questioningly "You and he did not part on the best of terms, and I can't imagine that his opinion of you hasn't changed all that much in the past ten years"

"So you think he and Miss Perks were hiding from me?"

"It is possible" McGonagall replied "Do you think Hermione would tell you if you asked?"

"No" He shook his head "While I believe that her attitude towards me has changed since Harry left, I am also of the opinion that her friendship with Mr Potter and Miss Perks would greatly outweigh whatever feelings of loyalty she might have to the school. I will just bide my time, Minerva - I have no doubt that I will have a chance to speak to him in the near future"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky..._

_There is good news_

Three children run up the path in The Compound and jump on Harry and Sally.

_There is bad news_

Hermione and Viktor are stood in front of a full meeting of The Wizengamot

_And there is disturbing news_

Andrew is reading a paper with the headline "THREE WITCHES SLAIN"

_Find out what happens next in "Coming Home : Part II", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

Viktor looked up at the approaching castle, then turned to his wife.

"So – do you think they will be able to do it?"

"Do you really think that there is anything Sally can't do if she puts her mind to it?" She asked with a smirk "And with Luna and Harry's help..." She nodded "They will be fine"

"Even with Dumbledore's objections?"

"I thought Minister Bones agreed to this" She said with a laugh "Why would Dumbledore have any say in this?" At Viktor's look, she burst out laughing "Yeah - I know. He will make it his business, and since you're their liaison, and my husband, he will probably use me to get to you to get to them"

"And you are not worried about this?"

"No" She smiled "Uncle Mike's occlumency lessons have stood me in good stead for the past ten years, and I don't think that he will stoop to other methods – at least not on his staff. Not with his political situation the way it is" She paused "What about Harry and Sally though?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happens when he finds out they are part of this?"

"They aren't" Viktor smirked. At his wife's confused look, he continued "The Western Sky is made up of eight people – Gilbert, Anne, Mabel, Fred, Abigail, Timothy, Samantha and Sabrina – they are eight mages from around the world, who are all currently residing near Disney Land in Florida" He paused, realising that she was staring at him in utter confusion "Gilbert and Anne – which would make you Diana by the way – knew that secrecy was paramount. Not just because of their jobs, and what they will be doing, but also because three of their members are legally dead, and would attract way too much attention if they go under their normal names"

"And Harry thought all this up?" She asked in disbelief.

"Scary, isn't it?"

"And they can all disguise themselves?" When Viktor nodded, she continued "Well – that should make life more interesting" She smiled brightly "Dumbledore won't have as easy a time as he thinks!"

xoxox

"So it was them?"

"Yes, it was them" Paul was sat with three of his students in the Slytherin common room "The Headmaster confirmed it"

"So he is coming back? To Britain I mean?"

"Maybe" Paul shrugged "Professor Krum-Black said that he had only come over for a visit"

"I thought that he was banished" Paul turned to face the seventh year who had spoken "Him and Sally-Ann Perks"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Didn't they confess to a whole bunch of murders? And that Minister Diggory said they were no longer welcome in the country?"

"No" Paul gave a slight laugh "They left Britain of their own accord, and, before he was sacked for gross stupidity, Minister Diggory was planning on giving Mr Potter and the then Miss Granger Orders Of Merlin, First Class"

"Do you think Minister Bones will do that, now that he's back?"

"I don't know" Paul replied "And even if she does, I don't know if they would accept them"

"Why not?" A sixth year student asked "They killed Voldemort, and saved the world. I would have thought they would be honoured to be... honoured"

"So would I" Paul smirked "But, just before they left, they made a speech saying that they found this world contemptible, and that they wanted nothing more to do with it"

"So why would they come back now?"

"I really don't know"

xoxox

"How are the wards doing?" Harry asked, glancing out of the window.

"They are more or less done" Andrew handed him a list "Portkey, apparation, animagus, glamour and polyjuice wards, along with other wards to deal with time-turners and astral projection"

"Wow" Harry stared at him "You really work fast"

"Thank you" Andrew smiled at the praise "We made sure that Prue's house was first, what with Dora living there, but we finished the rest last night and this morning"

"Can we do The Fidelius Charm this afternoon?" Harry asked. At the curious glances he received, he continued "I know we were going to wait until Luna and her family arrived, but if Dumbledore knows that someone has moved here, he might come looking"

"So you want to do The Compound wide charm today?" Pansy asked.

"If that's okay with everyone else?" Harry said. Pansy nodded, as did Prue from the other side of the room, where she and Andy were playing a board game with their daughter "Okay. I need everyone to stay inside while we are doing it, and once we are done, stay inside The Compound until I tell you the secret, otherwise you won't be able to get back in"

"So you are holding the secret for The Compound?" Andy asked from the other side of the room.

"Yeah" Harry nodded "I figure I have been studying occlumency for the longest, so I should be able to keep the location of The Compound to myself"

"So why not the other four?" Prue asked.

"Because on the off chance he is wrong" Sally replied "He would only give up where The Compound is, and the four houses within it would remain hidden" She took his hand "It's also the reason why four of us will be holding the secrets for the houses – one each. That way, if any one of the houses is compromised, the other three should still be safe" She looked around, and everyone nodded in agreement "Okay – Harry and I will be outside. We will come back and tell you when we are done"

xoxox

"Ready?"

"Yup"

"Then lets go" Harry watched as Sally started to chant the incantation for The Fidelius Charm, and a few moments later, he smiled as a wave of invisibility rose up around The Compound. Less than a minute later, the wave reached the top, and the entire compound vanished, replaced by empty land, dotted with a few trees. He turned to check on Sally, and realised that she was walking back towards Hogsmeade at top speed "I guess it worked" He ran off after Sally, and, taking her hand, pulled her back to the front gate of The Compound "So – the Notice-Me-Not Charm worked then?"

"Seems so" Sally was staring everywhere but at their home "Every time I try to focus on where I know it should be, I just have this urge to run away"

"Then maybe this will help" He leaned over, and whispered in her ear. She turned, and stared as the gate faded in to view, then walked up to it, and pushed it open.

"Thank you, sweetie" She smiled "Now – lets go and tell the others, before they start running to Hogsmeade as well" He walked up beside her, then pushed the gate closed after him. As they were about to set off up to the Trudeau house, they saw someone walking up the street towards The Compound "Do you want to see if it worked or not?" She nodded, and they turned to watch the progress of the lone figure. As they looked on, the man walked up to the boundary of The Compound, then suddenly he picked up his pace, and hurried past them, not looking back. Sally stared at the retreating figure, then turned to her husband.

"I am good!"

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore – we have had this discussion several dozen times already" Minister Bones stared at the Headmaster "I have no problem with The Western Sky working in this country – indeed - I welcome them"

"But Amelia – they are a vigilante group. Once they are here, you will have no control over them, and they will be able to do what they want, to whomever they want whenever they want"

"With all due respect" Viktor interrupted "That isn't the case and you know it" He turned back to Bones "They are bound to the laws of The ICW, and will have a specific set of rules and regulations they will work to"

"So you say, Mr Krum, but..."

"Dumbledore – enough" The Minister slammed her hand down on the desk "Albus - I mean it. Either you keep hold of your temper, or I will throw you out of my office" Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, then nodded "Good. Now – Mr Krum, while I understand and accept that The Western Sky will will be working to a... lets say a code of ethics, for want of a better phrase, you have made it clear that they will not be bound by British law"

"That's true" Viktor nodded "Rather than having the group deal with the problems of the wide array of international laws, it was decided that The Western Sky would be better off having one set of rules that they will abide by"

"Will we be given a copy of these rules?" She asked. Viktor glanced at Dumbledore, then nodded.

"To a point, Minister. If you would like to come to Geneva, I am sure that my superior will be happy to tell you all about it"

"Thank you, Mr Krum - I will make the appointment for tomorrow" She stood up "If that will be all?"

"Thank you, Minister" Viktor stood up, and turned and left the office. Minister Bones watched him go, then turned to where Dumbledore was sat.

"Albus?"

"I am still not happy about this, Amelia"

"Then put together a proper presentation" She said firmly "Don't come to me with accusations and paranoid fantasies and expect me to act on them without question"

"But Minister..."

"Albus – you need to step carefully on this" She sat down and glared at him "You are not The Head of The Wizengamot any more, and your actions in regard to Mr Potter and his friends cost you a lot of respect in the magical community" She paused, then spoke more calmly "If you can bring me proper proof – not just supposition and paranoia – then I will act on it. Until then, this discussion is over" Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well, Minister Bones" He stood up "Good day" He turned, and pushed the door open, revealing Percy Weasley stood behind it "Mr Weasley"

"Headmaster" Percy nodded, then walked in to the office "Minister – we have a problem" He handed her a folder full of documents "There's been a triple murder"

_(end of act 3)_

xoxox

_Please note :- This is a redrafted version of the chapter, due to the fact that this site doesn't allow "script" versions of stories. And because it was modified from a present tense story (Hermione smiles as Harry comes across the room) to a past tense (Hermione smiled as Harry came across the room), there might be some places where the tense seems strange and not right. I have re-read it three times, but if I had missed anything, I apologise._

_Also, this site doesn't delete reviews when you delete a chapter, so the three reviews that were posted against the "script" format still exist. _


	3. Coming Home : Part II

The young woman looked around, then pulled her hood up round her neck. It was late, and she knew she should have been home an hour before. But the next day was her niece's birthday, and she had one more present to get before she could return to her husband.

She passed-by Ollivander's and Flourish and Blots, then smiled as she caught side of the side-street she had been searching for. She picked up her pace as she saw the shop she was looking for, then stopped as she noticed something on the pavement in front of her. A few moments later, she screamed as she realised it was the body of a young woman. As she stared down at the corpse, she didn't notice the figure behind her until it was too late...

xoxox

_The Western Sky_

_Staring_

_Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Parkinson._

_with_

_Hermione Krum-Black and Viktor Krum_

_and_

_Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter_

_Episode 2 : Coming Home (Part II)_

Guest Staring : Amelia Bones, Yalvin Ducamp, Albus Dumbledore, Eric Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Susan Lupin, Griselda Marchbanks, Nathaniel Sheriden, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks and Percy Weasley.

xoxox

_(act 1)_

"Mail call" Andrew called out as he walked in to the Trudeau house.

"Up here" Andy's voice came back from the first floor "In the TV room" Andrew smiled, then turned and ran up the stairs, and made his way in to the room that Andy had had Harry and Sally ward for the TV and stereo.

"Good morning" Andrew waved the letters at them "I have two for Prue, one for you, and" He looked down at the envelopes he was holding "And that's pretty much it for House Trudeau" He handed the letters over to Andy, then looked around "How's it going?"

"Pretty well" Andy smiled "I managed to get the TV connected up, and with Prue and Pansy's help, I've got it picking up signals from the local cable distributor" He looked over at the stereo "The radio is proving a little harder - I can get it to pick up the WWN, but none of the other channels in the area" He shrugged "I am sure I will figure it out eventually"

"Can I have a look at it?" Andrew asked.

"If you think you can help then by all means" Andy waved him over to the stereo, but Andrew shook his head.

"I have to go take this to the other houses" He said, holding up the post "But I will be back later, if that's okay" Andy nodded, and Andrew turned and left the room. He walked back downstairs, then out in to the grounds of The Compound, and across to where Harry and Sally had set up home. He pushed the door open "Anyone home?"

"Through in the back" Prue's voice called out "We are making pancakes"

"Cool!" Andrew pushed the door to the kitchen open, and found the rest of the group sat round the table "I have mail"

"Thank you" Sally stood up "Any problems picking it up?"

"No" Andrew handed the letters over to Harry, and dropped a copy of The Daily Prophet on the table "The post office was quite happy to let me get them for all of us, and said that anyone of us can do it in the future"

"What about anyone else?" Pansy asked "I mean – aside from us eight?"

"They said we would have to tell them if we want to add anyone else to the list" Andrew reached over and snuck a pancake from his fiancee's plate "And that anyone who tries to take the post without our permission will regret it"

"So Dumbledore, or The Ministry, can't make them hand it over?" Harry turned to Andrew "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Harry, I am sure" Andrew nodded "Apparently they take their duties as seriously as the mortal post office does" He watched Harry look through the assorted envelopes "Anything interesting?"

"A post-card from Ella, LJ and the twins" He held it up "Would you like me to read it?"

xoxox

"Minnie – mail's here" Viktor put out a plate of bacon for the owl that delivered their mail, then sat down and started sorting through the letters.

"Anything interesting?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him, kissing his cheek as she did.

"There is another invitation to the 10th anniversary party next week" He held out a small, engraved envelope "Are you sure you don't want to attend?"

"Yes – I am sure" She nodded "What we did had nothing to do with the wizarding world, and I have no desire to go to a party and pretend otherwise" She saw him nod "I will send a note back with this one, telling them why I haven't replied to the dozens of others they sent" She paused "And mentioning that if they send me yet another one, I will copy the next letter I send to The Prophet and The Quibbler"

"And you still claim you aren't a Slytherin?" Her husband smirked at her, and she blushed slightly. He put the invitation to one side, then picked up another letter, and frowned.

"Hon?" Hermione looked over at him "What's wrong?" He held up a letter, with a large red-wax seal on the back "The Wizengamot? What do they want with you?"

"I don't know" He paused, then pulled another letter out of the pile "But there is one for you as well"

xoxox

"Susan honey – the post's here" Remus handed the own a bit of sausage, and smiled as it flew out of the window. He turned back and sat down at the table as Susan came in, towelling her hair dry from the shower.

"Early today, isn't it?" She asked, glancing at the clock over the sink.

"A little" Remus replied with a smile "Maybe spring is here and the owls are feeling their oats" She stared at him "So to speak"

"So what do we have?"

"An invitation to the anniversary party next month" He held it up, and she simply shook her head "That's what I thought" He turned, and threw it in to the fireplace in the corner of the room, then turned back "We have a post card from the kids"

"Really?" Susan leaned over his shoulder and took a look at it "I thought they would be arriving later this afternoon?"

"They are" Remus nodded "But you know what international owl post can be like" He turned it over, but then caught sight of something on the table and his face fell.

"Remus? What's wrong?" He handed her an envelope, and she turned it over in her hands "What does The Wizengamot want with us?"

"Not sure" Remus shrugged "But I can't imagine that it will be good" He paused "Do you think any one else got one?"

"Given it was addressed to Mr and Mrs Remus Lupin-Black – not just Lupin – I would guess maybe Hermione and Viktor?" She paused "And I think we would have to talk to Hermione anyway – wouldn't she, as Head of House, need to know if we were being investigated for something?"

"Yes" Remus nodded "So – if you want to go and get dressed, we could pop over and see her"

"Okay" Susan smiled, then paused "What about the others?"

xoxox

"Dear Mummy and Daddy" Harry read "Aunty Luna and Aunty Tara took us swimming today and we had a lot of fun. Then we went for fish and chips and they were very nice. The house is all packed up and we miss you. Love Ella, Sirius and Susan (and LJ)"

"They sound like they're having fun" Andrew said with a smile "They'll be here later?"

"Yeah – Luna flooed us last night" Sally replied "Allowing for delays at customs, they should be here around sevenish" She glanced at Harry "We'll put the four house charms up then" Her husband nodded "And, once we are happy, we'll let Minister Bones know we have returned, and how she can get in touch with us, if she needs to"

"Are you sure that's wise?" Pansy asked "You know that Dumbledore will find out sooner or later"

"We know" Harry shrugged "But unless the four of us hide out here all the time, we will be noticed, and he will find out anyway"

"At least this way, we get to keep some level of control over how and when our return is announced" Sally continued, then turned as the floo burst in to flames behind her.

"Harry? Are you there?"

"Yes Min" Harry turned, then sat down on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace "What can we do for you this morning?"

"Viktor and I have been summoned before The Wizengamot later today" She said urgently "So have Aunt Sue and Uncle Remus, and Uncle Eric"

"Do you know why?"

"No – the invitations – all of the invitations – merely say that our presence is required at a hearing later today"

"No mention of what the hearing relates to?" Sally asked, crouching down next to her husband "That's unusual"

"I know" Hermione frowned "The only thing we have in common is that we are all members of the House Of Black who joined after I was made The Heir" She smiled "The only three missing are..."

"Luna and us" Harry finished for her and she nodded. He glanced across at Sally, who shrugged, then nodded. He smiled at her, then turned back "Miss Granger – we have a suggestion"

"Oh yes?"

"The Compound is already under fidelius, and we can do three of the four houses this morning"

"Okay" She looked puzzled "How does that help?"

"Because Sally and I can then go and see Minister Bones, and tell her that we are back in the country" He smiled "And then we can join you at the hearing, as concerned members of The House Of Black"

"You don't have to do that" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"We know" Sally said with a soft smile "But we are a part of your family, and what kind of minions would we be if we didn't help our mistress when she needed it?" Hermione smirked.

"Mistress? Minions?" She laughed "The hearing is set for three o'clock this afternoon"

"We'll be there" He watched as her head vanished and the flames went out, then turned to the others in the kitchen "So – I guess we know what we are doing this morning then"

xoxox

"Director Tonks – what are you doing about the murders?" Tonks looked up from her desk as Minister Bones entered the room.

"We have got a dozen or so Aurors on the case. They are talking to witnesses, examining the scenes and checking the background information" She shrugged "But honestly Minister - I am not holding out a lot of hope at the moment"

"Why?"

"We have no clue who did this" Tonks threw her arms up in resignation "Three witches murdered in three days. All by apparently muggle means – none of them were cursed or hexed, yet they were all killed magical areas, where no muggle should be" She played with the files on her desk "Like I said – we are doing everything we can to find the killer, or killers, but it might take some time" Amelia stared down at her for a moment, them nodded.

"Very well, Director" She turned, then stopped "Are you going to the hearing this afternoon?"

"Hearing?" Tonks looked up suddenly "What hearing?"

"Professor Krum-Black has been called to a hearing at The Wizengamot" Minister Bones said, looking at her in disbelief "Along with her husband, and most of the other members of The House of Black" She paused "You didn't know about this?"

"No" Tonks shook her head "What's the hearing about?"

"Griselda wouldn't say" Amelia replied "All she will say is that it is a matter of importance, and that because of the nature of the hearing, she can't give out details before" She smiled "I take it now that you know about it, you will go along?"

"Even if I am not invited?"

"Talk to your Head of House, Director – if she invites you, then you are permitted to go, and no one in The Wizengamot will be able to stop you" Tonks smiled at her boss.

"Thank you, Madam Bones. With your permission, I will get on that at once" Tonks stood up "If I may be excused"

"By all means" Minister Bones smiled as the director of the DMLE left the office "Well" She said to herself "That will teach Marchbanks to try to take short cuts" She shook her head and then followed Tonks out of the door, closing it behind her.

xoxox

"Don't you think we should have made an appointment?"

"Nah. Would you really want to deal with Percy?"

"Good point"

xoxox

"Percy – is there anything else for me this morning?"

"No, Minister" Percy shook his head "You are free until the start of the hearing"

"Thank you" She walked past his desk and pushed the door open, then came to a sudden stop as she saw two people waiting for her. One of them held up her hand to her lips, then closed the door behind Amelia. The other figure remained silent until the door was closed.

"Sorry for the cloak-and-dagger routine, Minister, but we wanted to make sure we weren't disturbed"

"And who is we?" She asked, hand resting on her wand. A few seconds later, her mouth fell open in utter disbelief as the two slowly lowered their hoods "Oh"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

"Ella?" Tara called out "Sirius? Susan?" She stuck her head out of her room and looked down the landing "LJ? Lu?" She walked out on to the landing and over to the top of the stairs "Anyone?" When there was no response, she frowned "Where is everyone?"

xoxox

"Are you sure we have enough shells?" LJ looked back at his mother, then turned back to the sand "I think we need more"

"Yes, LJ - I think we have enough shells" Luna smiled fondly at her adopted son "And enough branches, pine-cones and flowers" She glanced over to where the twins were building a sandcastle "Why don't you go help Sirius and Susan?" The young boy looked over at his friends, then nodded.

"Okay" He handed his bucket of shells to her, then bounced off over to where Sirius and Susan were playing. Luna watched him go, then looked over to where the oldest of the four children was sat, staring out to sea.

"Hey sweetie" Luna wandered over and sat down next to the young girl "How's it going?"

"I'm fine" Ella kept staring at the water.

"You are just like your father" Luna gave a small laugh. Ella turned and glared at her "He always used to say that as well – it took your mother and Aunt Minnie a long time to break him of the habit"

"I don't wanna go" Ella replied "Why do we have to go to England?" She turned to her godmother "I like it here"

"I thought your mother and father had explained it"

"They did" Ella sighed "But I still like it here better" Luna smiled at her.

"I do as well" She said "But sometimes we have to do things we don't want" She sighed "It is all part of growing up" Ella pulled a face "Yeah – it sucks, doesn't it?" Ella giggled "Don't you want to see your mum and dad again?" The answer was written all over her god-daughter's face.

"Yes" Ella stood up and looked around "Will there be a beach there?"

"I don't know" Luna held out her hand "But I am sure we can find one, if you really want to come back" Ella took the proffered hand "Come on – lets see what your brother and sister have got up to"

"I think they are building a copy of Cinderella's Castle" Tara said from behind them. Luna turned, and smiled at her partner "I came downstairs, and the house was empty. So I thought to myself – self, I thought – where would I be if I were you?"

"And you came here?" Luna asked.

"Well – not at first" Tara blushed slightly "I went to Disney World and Sea World and Bush Gardens, then I came here" Luna smiled fondly at her "So – are you all having fun?"

"Ella and I were just discussing why we have to move to Britain" Luna glanced at the young girl "Oh – we are moving to Britain, or Scotland to be exact"

"That's not the same as England?" Ella asked curiously.

"No" Luna shook her head with a smile, then smirked "I once made the same mistake, and got a twenty minute lecture from a witch named Cho Chang as to how wrong I was"

"Oh" Ella shrugged, then turned to Tara "Are we going to leave now?"

"Lunch first" Tara said "We have a big trip ahead of us this afternoon, and you all need a good meal before we go" She looked at her watch "But if you want to finish the castle..." She saw Ella's face light up, and, taking her other hand, Luna and Tara lead the her over to where her brother and sister were carefully piling up the sand.

xoxox

"So – can we do it?" Harry and Sally were sat opposite Minister Bones "Can we get in to the hearing?"

"Yes" Amelia said "But you know the moment you speak, people will be all over you?"

"We know" Sally nodded "And we are ready for it" She smirked "If we announce our return during a hearing of The Wizengamot, then there will be a limit to what the press, and the other members of the panel, can ask us" She paused "And if you are right about the reason for the hearing, we are certainly not going to let Minnie stand alone in this"

"Something I am sure that Professor Krum-Black is grateful for" The Minister smiled.

"What I don't understand is why they are doing it now" Harry said "Min has been the Head of the House of Black for nine years, so why wait until now to make a move against her?"

"Two reasons" Amelia said "The anniversary of your victory over Voldemort is coming up" She paused "I don't suppose you would like to come and speak at the celebrations we are having?"

"No"

"No"

"Didn't think so, but I had to ask" She smiled "Anyway – as I was saying – they are going to use the celebration to rewrite the past – to claim that her goals were not as pure as she said they were"

"Because we wiped out a lot of the pure bloods, they will say Minnie killed them because she was mortal-born" Sally said, and Amelia nodded "Typical"

"You said two reasons?" Harry continued.

"Yes" The Minister replied, but then hesitated "The other reason is that two weeks ago, the Malfoy line was declared at an end"

"He's dead?" Sally asked, unable to contain the smile on her face.

"No – well, we don't know" Amelia smirked at Sally's reaction "But The Wizengamot decided to convict him in absentia of being a Death Eater, and with Lucius dead, there is no one left to inherit" She saw Harry open his mouth "It's a patriarchal line – Narcissa is ineligible"

"Ah" Harry nodded, then his eyes widened in understanding "The Seven Houses"

"Indeed" Amelia nodded "Although they don't have any real power in The Wizengamot, the Heads of The Seven Houses are well respected, and still have a lot of... political power, for want of a better phrase" She saw the other two nod "With the decline and fall of The House of Malfoy, Hermione's position was elevated"

"And because Luna hasn't been in the country for six years, and Dumbledore's star has also fallen somewhat, Minnie is now head of one of the four most powerful houses in the country" Sally finished "And she is being targeted as the only mortal-born, because the pure bloods want the power for themselves" She sighed, but Amelia smiled at her.

"I was there ten years ago" She looked at both of them "I was there when you told us why you killed Voldemort. I was there when you said that you had only given our world a temporary reprieve. I am afraid I didn't believe you then" She sighed "I admit - I was wrong"

"Don't worry about it" Harry replied with a smile "You weren't the first, and you won't be the last" He turned to Sally "Can we stop this?"

"If we can talk to Minnie before the hearing, I have an idea" Sally smirked. Harry took one look at the expression on her face, and then turned to The Minister.

"Madam Bones – I think this will be a lot of fun"

xoxox

"This special meeting of The Wizengamot is brought to order" Griselda Marchbanks banged her gavel on the podium in front of her "Can all those who are present come forth and present themselves, and their reason for being here"

"Hermione Krum-Black - I am here as the Head of My House"

"Viktor Krum - I am here as I was summoned, and to support my wife"

"Remus and Susan Lupin-Black – We are here to support our Head of House"

"Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks – We are here to support our Head of House" As Andromeda finished speaking, one of The Wizengamot stood up.

"You were not summoned, Mrs Tonks. Neither was your daughter"

"I asked for them to be present" Hermione called out "As Head of My House, it is my right, is it not?" The witch who had spoken stared at her, then nodded and sat down.

"Eric Lovegood-Black - I am here to support my Head of House"

"Harry And Sally-Ann Potter-Black – We are here to support..." Before Harry could finish speaking, there was a huge outburst from all around the room.

"SILENCE" Marchbanks yelled, her voice magically amplified. The room fell silent almost at once "Thank you" She turned to Harry "Mr Potter – you haven't been seen for ten years. Does your presence here mean you are coming back to Britain?"

"Yes, Madam Marchbanks" Harry said "My wife and I have informed The Minister that we have moved back to Britain" He glanced at Hermione "But we are not here today for our own benefit. We came to support our Head of House" The Head of The Wizengamot stared at them for a moment, then nodded carefully.

"Very well" She said "Is Miss Lovegood-Potter with you?"

"No, Madam Marchbanks" Sally replied "She is detained on other business, but as a member of House Black, she wanted us to inform you, and your associates, that she also supports her Head of House"

"Thank you" Marchbanks nodded again "Does anyone else wish to speak?" No one replied "Then we shall begin" She turned back to Hermione "Mrs Black – you took over as Head of House when Sirius Black died. Is that true?"

"Yes. When Severus Snape murdered Sirius in 1995, he asked me to take his place as Heir. Two years later, when I turned 18, I took my place as Head of House"

"And in the ten years since you took up that position, how would you say you have conducted yourself?"

"Pardon?"

"Would you say you have done a good job as Head of House?"

"I am not sure what you mean" Hermione frowned "I have looked after the interests of my family members, and the interests of my house. I have had no complaints from any members of House Black. So I would say I have done my job in a satisfactory manner"

"But what about your duty to the wizarding world?" Another member of The Wizengamot asked.

"I'm sorry - I do not know your name" Hermione turned to him.

"Nathaniel Sheriden"

"Thank you" Hermione nodded "But I don't understand what you mean by my duty"

"House Black is one of The Seven Houses, and as such the way you conduct yourself reflects on the whole of our world. The people look to you as an example of how they should behave"

"I didn't ask them to" She shrugged "And I have done nothing to encourage them"

"Never the less, they do" Sheriden continued "And since you took over as Head of House, your actions have been questionable at best, and borderline illegal at worst"

"Such as?" Hermione stared at him, trying to keep her temper in check.

"You gave permission for a dark creature to marry in to your house" He glared at Remus "And to marry none other than your former regent"

"Mr Lupin-Black is a fine, upstanding, decent man" Hermione said defiantly "And believe me, there is nothing dark about him" She smiled at Remus, who gave a slight bow back.

"There is also the matter of the future of your house" Another member said "And my name is Yalvin Ducamp, since you apparently don't know who some of us are"

"I am aware of who you are, Miss Ducamp" Hermione said "I am pretty sure that, after last year, almost everyone is aware of who you are" She paused "And what business is it of yours how I manage my own House?"

"You have been of age for nine years, and you have yet to produce an heir" Ducamp looked down at her "As Head of The House of Black, you have a duty to ensure the continuity of your house" She glanced across at Viktor "Although I can see why you are resisting at the moment – perhaps I am mistaken and you are acting in the best interests of your house" The Wizengamot member smirked as Viktor took a step forward, but Sally put a hand on his shoulder, and suddenly, he smiled, and simply bowed towards Ducamp.

"Madam Marchbanks" Hermione turned away "May I ask what is the purpose of me being here? I can not imagine that you convened this hearing solely to drag my name through the mud. If you are concerned about the dignity of the wizarding world, as you claim, then this would do nothing to enhance that. So you must have another motive" The Head of The Wizengamot stared down at her, then smiled.

"I understand where you get your reputation as one of the smartest witches of your generation, Mrs Krum-Black. We are holding this hearing, possibly the first of many, to decide whether or not to remove your as Head of House Black" Hermione heard Susan and Sally gasp from behind her, but continued to stare up at Marchbanks "If it is shown that you are not acting in the best interests of your House, then we will remove you, and hand the position to someone more suitable"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky..._

_The wizards of Britain come together to celebrate_

"Today, we mark the tenth anniversary of the fall of Voldemort"

_But someone doesn't feel like celebrating_

"By this time tomorrow, she will be dead. And, no doubt, so will I"

_Find out what happens in "Ten Years Later", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

"Just you sweetie?" Pansy walked in to the kitchen of the Potter House, and found Andrew sat reading The Daily Prophet.

"Yeah" He replied without turning round "Harry and Sally went to the hearing, and Prue and Andy took Dora out for a walk"

"Okay" She looked over his shoulder "Anything interesting?" He turned, then handed her the paper. She glanced at the headline, and gasped "Three? In a week?"

"Apparently so" Andrew took the paper back "According to the DMLE, they were all murdered using mortal means, but in magical areas" He looked up at his fiancee "Reading between the lines I would say that Director Tonks has no idea what is going on, and that there will be more killings before this is over" He paused "Do you think..."

"That this is something we could help with?" Pansy asked "It's possible. Director Tonks and her Aurors are good enough at stopping crime and, occasionally, stopping Dark Wizards. But I don't think they have any experience at this sort of thing" She shrugged "Perhaps Andy can help them" She saw the disbelieving look on her partner's face "Yeah – the bastion of wizard authority allowing a mortal to help them?" She paused "But if what I heard in the village is true, then perhaps Director Tonks would be more willing to accept outside help"

"Why? What did you hear?"

"Two students have died at Hogwarts in the past two weeks"

xoxox

"Madam Marchbanks" Hermione looked up at the Head of The Wizengamot "You have brought me here, and told me that you are going to strip me of my position as Head Of The House of Black. And your justification for doing this is that you disapprove of my actions since I inherited this position from my Uncle"

"Yes"

"Are you doing this for all of the Heads of The Seven Houses, or am I some how special?" Before the witch could respond, Hermione continued "Because I happen to have a list of actions of the other Heads of Houses, and I thought that I should share them with your esteemed colleagues"

"That won't be necessary..."

"Why not?" Harry asked suddenly, walking up next to Hermione "You are trying to seize control of one of the two most powerful Houses in the country, based on your opinion of the actions of the Head of that House" He glanced at Hermione "On that basis, why should we not ask this body to examine the actions of the other six Heads of Houses, to see if their positions should be considered" He glanced around the hearing room "Unless this attack on my Head of House, and my friend, is motivated by some other reason?" When there was no response, Hermione continued.

"The Seven Houses are those of Potter, Black, Longbottom, Dumbledore, Malfoy, Bones and Weasley" She made a show of looking at her parchment "House Malfoy was lead by a Death Eater for over a dozen years. When Lucius was murdered, which I will get to in a minute, it was given over to another Death Eater" She looked up at Marchbanks. "I realise House Malfoy is now at an end, but your decision had nothing to do with Malfoy Senior and Junior being Death Eaters – apparently you had no issue with that" She looked back down at her parchment.

"The crimes and actions of the Head of House Dumbledore are public record, but for the sake of clarity, I will remind you that Albus Dumbledore attempted to kidnap Mr Potter-Black, when he was eighteen months old, he planned to do the same after Sirius Black was murdered, by someone Dumbledore called a friend, and he arranged for Lucius Malfoy to be kissed to protect his own petty secrets" She glanced across at Sally.

"And he knowingly covered up a heinous attack on one of his students, again to protect his own position" She smirked "And, as far as I am aware, he has no children. Given that his age is nearly five times that of mine, shouldn't you have brought him in a long time before now to berate him for his inaction in that regard?"

"And we have punished Professor Dumbledore for his actions" Marchbanks looked down at her "He has been removed from our presence"

"But he is still the Head of his House, is he not?" Hermione stared at her until Marchbanks was forced to nod "A kidnapper, murderer and liar, and yet you think he is a more suitable Head of House than I am?" She shook her head in disbelief "And then we come to House Weasley"

"Arthur Weasley is a good and decent man" One of the other members called out "He has served The Ministry well all of his life, and I will not have you slandering his name"

"It is true" Hermione said "Mr Weasley has not done anything wrong" She saw the person who had called out smirk in satisfaction "But a moment ago I was criticised for inviting Mr Lupin to join my house and claiming him as family, because he is apparently not a suitable person" She turned back to Marchbanks.

"Mr Weasley's daughter, Ginevra, was expelled after she confessed to using a truly horrific and dark curse against a fellow student. Most of the wizarding world considers her an outcast, and yet she has not been expelled from House Weasley"

"You expect him to expel his own daughter?" The Head of The Wizengamot stared down at her in disbelief.

"After Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy became supporters of Voldemort, Sirius expelled them from House Black because he believed them to be dark" Remus called out "If Arthur is truly the upstanding and decent man you make him out to be, why hasn't he done the same?" Hermione smiled at them, then continued.

"Madam Marchbanks – if you, and your fellow members of this august body believe that my House can be handed over to someone else because of my behaviour, then you have no choice but to investigate all the claims I have made here. By your own definition, Houses Malfoy, Dumbledore and Weasley all have all been Headed by dubious Patriarchs, and yet in the past ten years you have made no move to unseat them" She paused "If you refuse to do this, then I do not believe I have nothing to answer here, and I, and my family, will leave" She took a step back to fall in line with her friends and family "What is your decision?"

xoxox

"Is everyone packed?"

"Yes"

"Okay. Luna and I are going to be packing up the rest of the house, so you can all go and play in the garden for the next half hour or so. Once we are done, we are going to go to the airport"

"Yay!"

xoxox

"Mrs Black" Griselda Marchbanks stared down at the group assembled in front of her "We summoned you here today to decide whether or not to recommend proceedings to remove you as Head of House Black, and hand control of the said house to another, more suitable candidate" She paused "However, given what you said in your statement, we have been forced to consider the issue of the other Heads of Houses" She sighed.

"So we are going to adjourn this hearing for the moment, to consider the evidence you have presented, and what should be done about it" She banged her gavel "You may all go, although we reserve the right to recall you – all of you – for future hearings" She glanced at Harry "And given Mrs Black's statements, we might have questions for Miss Lovegood-Potter about her position"

"I will mention that to her when I see her, Madam Marchbanks" Harry replied "And no doubt she will have a number of questions for this body as well" He paused, then took Sally's hand "Now – if we may be excused, our children are coming home today, and I would not want to be late" He smirked at the gasps of surprise that raced around the room, then he turned and followed Hermione and Viktor out of the hall.

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore - I am surprised to see you here" Minister Bones walked up to where Dumbledore was stood outside the hearing hall "Given the news I just received, I would have thought you would be back at Hogwarts, trying to find out all you can about the two students who died"

"I have left Minerva looking in to that" Dumbledore said, not turning to her when he spoke "I have something of more importance to do here"

"Ambushing Mr Potter?" Amelia smirked as Dumbledore glared at her "He is not going to speak to you, Albus, and you have no means of compelling him to do so"

"I have no intention of ambushing young Harry, Amelia, nor do I think I will need to compel him" Dumbledore said mildly. Amelia stared at him in disbelief, then shrugged.

"Then, if you don't mind, I will stay and watch this happy reunion" She said with a smile "After all – it is not every day that I get to see a miracle in front of my own eyes" She turned as the doors to the hearing hall opened, and a small group of people came out. Hermione, followed by the other members of her House, walked in to the atrium, then stopped as they caught sight of who was waiting for them.

xoxox

"Min" Sally said softly "I hate to do this to you twice in a week, but..."

"Go" Hermione replied "We will ensure that Professor Dumbledore is too busy to follow you" Harry smiled at her, then leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"We are very lucky to have a friend like you" He said.

"You're only just figuring this out?" Hermione replied with a smirk, then nodded towards the line of floos behind them "I will come and see you tomorrow, once the kids are settled in"

"We will be waiting" He took Sally's hand, then turned and walked towards the floo.

xoxox

"Where is he going?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

"Perhaps he left the oven on, and had to rush home before he burned his house down" Amelia said with a smirk "Or Sally wanted to listen to the next instalment of Desperate House-Witches" Dumbledore turned to face her.

"I am glad you find this so amusing, Minister Bones" He snapped "But I will have you know I am somewhat concerned about Mr Potter's behaviour, and the fact he is running away from me just increases that concern"

"What concerns do you have, Albus?" Susan asked as she and the others approached him "Because if you have real concerns, I think that we" She gestured to the others "Have a right to know. Unless of course you are just making cryptic statements to stir up suspicion of Mr Potter" She smirked "But surely you wouldn't do something like – you being such an upstanding citizen and all" Dumbledore stared at her, but before he could reply, Amelia interrupted.

"Yes, Headmaster – if you have concerns about a British citizen, surely you should share them with The Minister, or at least the Head of the DMLE" She nodded towards Tonks "I am sure Director Tonks would be happy to listen to your... concerns" Everyone stared at Dumbledore for a few moments, waiting for him to reply.

"Perhaps I misspoke" He shrugged "I chose my words... unwisely, and for that I apologise" He looked around "Now, if you will excuse me, I should return to my school. Minerva will no doubt have news for me" He turned, and walked away from the group. Hermione watched him go, then turned to Minister Bones.

"Madam Bones – Harry wanted me to thank you for the help you gave him – gave us"

"It was my pleasure"

"What did the Headmaster mean about Professor McGonagall having news?"

"Oh - I suppose you wouldn't have heard" Bones shook her head "There's been a problem at Hogwarts"

xoxox

"I don't know how long we can keep doing this" Harry and Sally walked through Hogsmeade "We can't keep putting Min in the middle of this – Dumbledore might start to take it out on her"

"I know sweetie" Sally took his hand "Once we are settled, we can work out a way to get Dumbledore off our backs – or at least make sure that we can move Minnie out of the firing line" She pushed open the gate to The Compound "I know – she will tell us she is on our side, and that we don't have to do this, but..."

"But this is our fight, not hers" Harry said "And since we both love her dearly, we won't let her ruin her future for us" He smiled as Sally nodded, then both of them stopped when they heard a noise behind them. They turned to see Luna and Tara coming through the gate, accompanied by...

"MUM!"

"DADDY!"

"MUMMY!" The three kids ran up to them, and they both swept the children up in their arms, smothering them in hugs and kisses.

"We missed you" Ella said, hugging her father. Sirius and Susan nodded in agreement, still wrapped up in their mother's arms.

"We missed you as well" Harry said, stroking his daughter's hair " He turned as Luna, Tara and LJ caught up with them "Welcome to The Compound"

"It's nice" Tara said.

"Restful" Luna added.

"I know" He smiled "Don't get me wrong – both of us liked Florida, and we were sad to leave it behind. But returning here, to this place" He looked around again "It feels like we have finally come home"


	4. Ten Years Later

"We all know what is happening to the wizarding world" She looked around the room "We know that our traditions are being eroded, that our very way of life is being destroyed" She started pacing "Every year, there are more and more of them – every year we are asked to give up more and more of what makes us who we are. We offer compromise, but they don't want to hear about compromise. We offer alternatives, but they don't want to hear about alternatives" She stopped, and turned to face the others.

"I am sick of it. I am sick and tired of being ashamed of who I am. I am sick and tired of being afraid to speak my mind" She slammed her first down on the table "And I am not going to put up with it any more" She gestured to a copy of The Daily Prophet "Tomorrow, she will be vulnerable. She will be away from her armed fortress, and out amongst the people she claims to represent" She paused.

"We can use this as an opportunity to show that we will not stand idly by as our world is destroyed – that we will fight, and kill, to preserve our way of life" She looked down at the picture in the paper, and smiled "By this time tomorrow, she will be dead" She paused, then shrugged "And, no doubt, so will I"

xoxox

_The Western Sky_

_Staring_

_Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Parkinson._

_with_

_Hermione Krum-Black and Viktor Krum_

_and_

_Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter_

_Episode 3 : Ten Years Later_

_Guest Staring : Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks and Alison Tyler_

xoxox

_(act 1)_

_(Three days before the anniversary)_

"Mr Potter, forgive my surprise, but I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with the events we are planning on holding"

"Yes, Minister Bones, that was the case, up until the start of this week" Minister Bones stared at him, then turned to his wife "Mrs Potter? Do you have anything to add?"

"No, Minister" Sally shook her head "I believe my husband said everything we wanted to say about our change of heart" She took Harry's hand "All we want to know is whether you will let us stand with you as you make your speech?"

"Are you kidding?" Amelia beamed at them "I think it would be a very good idea" She paused "Would you know if Mrs Krum will be there?"

"She won't" Sally shook her head "Given that it is a political event, she feels that, as a teacher, it might be in appropriate" Amelia stared at her for a moment "Okay – she just doesn't want to do it"

"Fair enough" The Minister shrugged, then looked at them contemplatively "I don't suppose that either of you would be willing to make a short speech?" Harry glanced across at Sally, and then turned back to The Minister "We will think about it, and let you know"

"Very well" She stood up, but then realised they were still sat down "Was there something else?"

"Actually... yes" Sally sighed "You might have noticed that, since we came back, Professor Dumbledore has been trying to arrange a meeting with Harry" Minister Bones smiled.

"I have noticed that yes" She gave a quick smirk "A few members of The Ministry have started a sweepstake as to when he will finally manage it"

"Oh" Harry paused "Can we get in on the action?" He asked hopefully.

"Why?" She stared at him suspiciously.

"We want you to organize a meeting between the Headmaster and Sally and I" He said. At the look of surprise on The Minister's face "I think we broke her"

"You want to meet with Dumbledore?" Amelia asked in surprise "Why?" She paused "And when?"

"Aunt Sue told us what he said" Sally said with a sigh "That he has concerns about Harry's behaviour"

"I don't know what those concerns are, but given our past history with him, we would rather get everything out on the table, and get it all settled, than let it drag on and on"

"And we are somewhat concerned about Hermione" Sally continued "Although we know that she can take care of herself, she shouldn't find herself where her job puts her between him and us" She paused "And we don't trust Dumbledore enough to trust that won't happen"

"And to answer your question as to when" Harry finished "I guess that depends on what you drew in the sweepstake" Amelia smiled at him.

"Mr Potter - I think we can make a deal"

xoxox

"How did it go?" Prue looked up as Harry and Sally came through the back door "Are you going to be there?"

"Yes" Sally nodded "Amelia will be happy for the two of us to join her on the podium in three days time"

"Excellent" Prue smiled "I take it you didn't tell her why you wanted to be there?"

"It didn't come up" Harry smirked "Well – okay, it did come up, but we decided to go with our second reason, rather that the primary one" He paused "Do you think she'll be annoyed when she finds out?"

"I think the three hundred galleons should make up for that" Sally said with a smirk "Assuming that we make it to the meeting with Dumbledore of course" They both turned as Prue dropped the glass she was holding "Prue?"

"You are meeting with DUMBLEDORE?" She asked, not even glancing at the broken glass "Why? When? Why?"

"Three very good questions" Harry said with a smirk "And I promise we will answer all of them, but, since we want to limit the amount of glasses we get through, we should probably tell everyone at once" He waved his hand at the glass "Reparo" It floated up, repaired itself and then set itself on top of the counter "Where is everyone else?"

xoxox

"Minister Bones" Dumbledore rose as The Minister of Magic walked through the doors to The Great Hall "What can Hogwarts do for The Ministry today?"

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private, Headmaster?" Amelia asked "Something has come up that I think you should know about"

"Very well, Amelia" Dumbledore nodded "If you would like to come to my office?"

"Thank you" She glanced across at Hermione, who was looking at her curiously. She smiled at the young professor, then turned and followed Dumbledore out of the hall.

A few minutes later, they arrived in Dumbledore's office, and at down.

"So – how may I be of assistance to you this morning?"

"Harry Potter and his wife came to visit me this morning" She smiled as he perked up "Both of them have agreed to join me on the podium for the anniversary speech"

"That is... interesting" Dumbledore frowned "Did they give their reasons?"

"Harry said that, as this is the first time they have been in the country for the anniversary, and as they feel that The Ministry is under competent management for the first time in a long while – their words, obviously – that they are willing to show some support for me"

"For you? Not for The Ministry?"

"That is how they phrased it" She saw him start to object, but she raised her hand "It is not that they object to The Ministry as such, but previous members of The Ministry have not given them any reason to trust us, have they?" She paused to give him time to think about it "Diggory, Umbridge, Scrimgeour – need I say more?"

"No, you need not" Dumbledore shook his head "Will they be speaking?"

"They said they would think about it, but I wouldn't hold your breath" Amelia smiled.

"Will Professor Krum be joining them?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Really" She smiled "I have already spoken to Director Tonks, and she assure me that we can give Mr and Mrs Potter protection without compromising the security arrangements we have worked out for the day" She paused, then looked at him seriously "And the protection will ensure that they won't be bothered by anyone either"

"You have made your point, Minister" Dumbledore nodded "Unless Mr Potter decides to talk to me on the day, I will not approach them"

"I am glad we understand each other" Amelia smiled "Because the other thing I wanted to discuss with you was arranging a meeting between you and Mr and Mrs Potter, after the anniversary celebrations" She grinned at his reaction "I am glad I can still surprise you"

"They really agreed to meet with me?"

"Yes, Albus" She continued "Once the celebrations are over and done with, Harry and Sally have agreed to meet you at The Ministry, along with someone who is considered a neutral representative by both parties - I have offered my services for that, but if you would like someone else, that is acceptable as well"

"I will give it some thought" Dumbledore said quickly "Did they mention any topics of discussion, or any limits on what they were willing to talk about"?

"Not as such, no"

"What do you mean by 'not as such'?"

"They didn't put any topics off limit, but from the brief discussions we have had since they returned, I would suggest not asking about their family, or their living arrangements – they are, unsurprisingly, a little touchy about the security of their children"

"I can understand that" He paused "Well – thank you for letting me know, and I will make sure that I have a list of topics for discussion" He realised she was smiling at him "I take it that I am missing something, Amelia?"

"Apparently so" She gave a small laugh.

"Would you like to enlighten me?"

"You do realise that they might have a list of topics for discussion as well?" He shrugged.

"That had occurred to me, but I am not that worried" She stared at him, then nodded.

"Very well – shall I let them know that you agree, and arrange the meeting for, say, five days from now?"

"That seems suitable" Dumbledore agreed "I take it that they would prefer me to stay out of their way until then?"

"They didn't say, but I think it would be best if you did" She smiled, then stood up "If that is all?"

"Yes, thank you Minister" Dumbledore stood up as well "Is everything prepared for the celebrations?"

"More or less, yes" Amelia nodded "I have another meeting with Director Tonks tomorrow, and then another meeting with the Head of The Aurors about closing parts of Diagon Alley down" She smiled "We have had ten years of experience at this, so all in all it is pretty simple"

xoxox

"So – that's why we agreed to meet with him" Sally and Harry were explaining their plan to the rest of the group "Amelia is meeting with him on our behalf, and we will see whether or not he can stick to the rules that we have given him"

"Do you think he will?" Luna asked.

"He isn't stupid, and he knows that we have the upper hand – at least for the moment" Harry said "So – for the time being, I suspect that he will deal with us on the level" He paused "I guess we will see how long that will last"

"And you are sure this isn't a horrible, scary, terrible mistake?" Prue asked.

"Well – in comparison to what we are doing to Minister Bones?" Sally smirked "I think it is a fantastic idea" She looked around, then turned to Andy "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes" He nodded "Claire, Arnold, Susan and Remus have said they will babysit"

"They don't want to go to the celebrations?" Sally asked with a smirk.

"Surprising, isn't it?" He replied "But – they will stay here, and look after the kids, while the rest of us mingle in the crowd, and keep an eye on everyone else" He paused "And - I guess, on you two"

"Because since we are up on the podium, and are known for being advocates of the mortal-born agenda, we might be at risk too?" Harry asked, and Andy nodded.

"It's something to think about" He saw the looks on their faces "I am not saying you can't take care of yourselves, but" He gestured to the others in the group "We know you too well"

"What do you mean by that?" Sally asked.

"You two are going to be there to look after The Minister" Tara said "And when you are intent on looking after someone, you tend to forget that you are mortal, and can be killed" She glanced over at Prue "I wouldn't want the same thing that happened at The Manor to happen in Diagon Alley"

"Okay, okay" Harry held his hand up in surrender "As long as you remember that keeping Amelia, and everyone else, safe is the priority"

"We will" Andy said, then turned to Andrew "Is there any more news from our contact?"

"No – he appears to have vanished" Andrew sighed "I left the note at the usual location, but when I went back this morning, it was still there – untouched"

"But you think he is alright?" Luna asked.

"I don't know" He shook his head "If he was found out, this close to the anniversary, they might have taken drastic measures to deal with him" He sighed again "I will try again later today, and first thing tomorrow, and decide what to do after that"

"I know this sounds a touch callous" Harry said carefully "But does he know anything about you? About us?"

"No" Andrew shook his head decisively "All of our contacts have been anonymous, or in disguise. He has no idea who he is really dealing with, and can't identify us if he was forced to" He saw Harry give a ghost of a smile "Yeah - I know, it is small comfort if he is dead"

"Well – hopefully it won't come to that" Andy said "Andrew – check like you planned to. Harry, Sally – practice shielding and so on. The rest of you – stunning and portkeying"

"Yes boss!" Everyone gave a sharp salute, causing Andy to smirk at all of them.

"We have three days to go – lets do what we can in the time" He looked around "If this is going to be The Western Sky's debut on the world stage, I want to make sure we do it right"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

_(Anniversary Day)_

"I take it that you have an explanation for this?" Amelia stared down at Harry and Sally from her position behind her desk "That you can explain how you happened to know that someone would try to kill me, that six members of the crowd would come to your assistance, and that you would just happen to have some extra chairs lying around that you were conveniently able to levitate in to the path of the killing curse" She paused "Because while I believe in co-incidence, I also have my limits" Harry and Sally looked at each other, then Sally turned back to The Minister.

"We do have an explanation, Minister, but, unfortunately, we can't give it to you" She paused, staring at Amelia "Unless you are willing to swear an oath to keep the explanation secret – from everyone else, including The Wizengamot, Dumbledore and The Ministry" Bones stared at them for a moment, then nodded.

"Then if you are sitting comfortably, I will begin" Harry said with a smile.

xoxox

"_Five days ago, one of our associates left a message saying that someone was going to hit the celebrations of the anniversary" _

"They are going to assassinate Minister Bones" Everyone stared at Andrew after he made his pronouncement.

"Why?" Sally asked.

"She is one of the most progressive Ministers the country has ever had" Luna replied "And, despite Minnie's recent problems with The Wizengamot, she has severely reduced the pure-blood power structure throughout the country, and made it a lot easier for the mortal-born to make a name for themselves in our world" She glanced at Harry and Sally "Minnie's job is in part thanks to her"

"And they – whoever they might be – think that by getting rid of Amelia, they can bring power back to the pure-bloods?" Harry asked in surprise "Wouldn't Director Tonks be next in line?"

"In theory, yes. But the reality is that, in the event of death, The Wizengamot get to pick the next Minister"

"And whoever is planning this would know that?" Prue asked.

"Anyone with an interest in wizarding politics would know that" Sally replied "Which doesn't really narrow down our list of suspects, does it?" She turned to Andy "So – what do you think?"

"I have an idea" He said with a smile "But I don't think you are going to like it"

xoxox

"So – you found out about a plan to assassinate me" Amelia stared at them "And you decided to keep it to yourself"

"Yes" Sally said.

"Instead of telling the DMLE" She paused "Or me"

"Yes" Sally said again.

"Why?"

xoxox

"_But I don't think you are going to like it" _Andy stared at them with a slight smile "The way I see it – we can have eight of us in the crowd, all in various disguises, and we can maybe capture the assassin before they can carry out their job"

"It's a bit of a risk" Andrew said "We would be pretty thinly spread"

"I know" Andy said, then turned back to Harry and Sally "Which is where you two come in" He paused "We would have a much better shot at protecting The Minister if two of us were flanking her on the podium"

xoxox

"Well – at least that makes more sense than the original explanation you gave me" Amelia smiled at them "But why..."

"Because, until today, we didn't know who was responsible" Harry replied calmly "We didn't know if it was a lone-gunman, or a lone-gunwoman in this case, or if there was a large conspiracy" He gestured to the door "What if we told Director Tonks, and it turned out that a number of her Aurors were involved?" He shrugged "We decided that it was safer to do this ourselves, rather than risk involving people who might be part of it" Amelia stared at them for a moment, then narrowed her eyes.

"And the fact that, if you told Tonks or me, we might cancel it, and you would lose you chance to capture the assassin never entered in to your head?" She asked. Before they could respond, she shook her head "Forget it - I think I would rather not know" She sat down in her chair "So – you let me act as bait, and you put your six friends in the crowd, to be able to stop the assassin after you saved my life" She paused "But I didn't recognise any of the six people who swarmed Miss Tyler – and I am fairly sure Miss Lovegood wasn't amongst them..."

"That's the part we need you to swear to keep secret" Sally said.

"Very well - I do so swear" Amelia said, holding up her wand.

"Thank you" Sally smiled back at her.

xoxox

"_We would have a much better shot at protecting The Minister if two of us were flanking her on the podium"_

"You're kidding, right?" Harry stared at Andy "You really want us to... to..." He shivered "Oh god - I can't even bring myself to say it"

"Andy does have a point, sweetie" Sally said, taking his hand "If we are up on the stage, standing either side of The Minister, we should be able to block any curses that come her way"

"Even killing curses?" Tara asked.

"Maybe not" Sally paused "Well – we could put some extra chairs on the stage, that we can use as shields" She glanced at Harry, who nodded.

"Okay. The six of us will be in the crowd, ready to act once we know who it is it" Andy said, then smirked "And then you two get to explain this to Minister Bones, since you know she is going to have some questions" Both Harry and Sally glared at him.

"We risk our lives, and we get stuck with the clean up?" Sally asked "We need a new union"

xoxox

"So that was your plan" Amelia said "To risk my life, and your lives, to catch a single person?"

"Well – it worked, didn't it?" Harry replied.

xoxox

_(Earlier that day)_

"Thank you all for coming" Amelia Bones stood on the stage at one end of Diagon Alley "As you know, we come together today to remember those who died in the two Dark Wars, and to look forward to a future in the light" She looked around "So, I ask you to keep two minutes' silence for..."  
"AVAKA KEDAVRA!"  
"PROTEGO!"  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"  
"STUPEFY!"  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
"STUPEFY!"  
"What the hell?" Amelia looked up from her prone position on the stage, staring out at the crowd that was now "Harry? What's going on?"

"Oh – nothing" Harry smiled "But if you could stay there for a few more minutes, we just need to check that we got everyone" Amelia glared up at him, but Harry refused to move from his position in front of her "Sal?"

"I think that's all of it" She stared around the crowd, wand still raised "Tonks has captured the one who cast the spell, and she seems to have been on her own" She turned to Harry "I think you can let The Minister up now" Harry smiled, then offered his hand to Amelia. She took it, and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Sorry about that Minister – do you need to see a healer?"

"No Mr Potter, but thank you" She smiled at him "Now – would you care to explain what is going on, or am I going to have to arrest you for assault on The Minister?"

"I wouldn't do that" Tonks came up to the front of the stage, and jumped up on to it "Harry – sorry, Mr Potter"

"Harry's fine" He smiled at the metamorph.

"Harry just saved your life" Tonks continued "A woman in the audience cast a killing curse, aimed at you. Harry dragged you to the ground, while Sally levitated one of the chairs in to the path of the curse" She gestured to the crowd "A couple of people in the crowd stunned and petrified the woman, while the others swarmed her and disarmed her" She turned back "Unfortunately, we didn't get their names – they left before we could question them"

"Oh" Amelia looked around, then turned back to Harry and Sally "Thank you"

"You're welcome, Minister" Harry said "I am just glad we decided to come to the speech, otherwise who knows what might have happened"

"Indeed" Bones stared at them for a few moments "It was fortunate, wasn't it?" She paused "Director Tonks – can you secure the Alley? Make sure we have everyone in custody that we should have, and that everyone else is okay. If anyone is hurt, send them to the healers"

"Yes, Minister" Tonks nodded, then turned, and leaped off the stage. After she was out of earshot, The Minister turned to Harry and Sally.

"I would like to see both of you this afternoon, in my office" She said in a low voice "There is something going on here – something I don't know about. And I don't like it"

"I don't know what you mean, Minister" Sally said.

"Yes you do" She glared at them "So either you both come to my office, or I will have you arrested and dragged their, kicking and screaming if necessary" She watched as Harry and Sally exchanged looks.

"Very well" Harry said "We'll come"

xoxox

"And that's pretty much the whole story" Harry said "I take it you have figured out why we had you swear?"

"Because if anyone else was to find out that Harry Potter and Sally-Ann Potter were two members of The Western Sky, then your lives would be in constant danger" Amelia said "Not to mention the fact you would never be able to do what you need to do"

"We are sorry we didn't tell you about the attempt" Sally said "But we were working within our own rules and guidelines, and we honestly believe that your life was never in danger"

"I understand" Amelia said "And though I can't say I like being used as bait, I have to admit your plan was well conceived, and very well executed. You caught the assassin, and you did it without losing a single life, and with very few injuries" She smiled "I am very impressed. If you can do this well in your future ventures, I will be happy to continue to support The Western Sky's operations in my country"

"Thank you" Sally said "I will make sure I pass your congratulations on to the others" She paused "And – in regard to future operations, we have a suggestion how we might be able to help with that"

"Oh yes?"

"I am guessing you have had no success in finding the person who killed those three witches?"

"No, we haven't" Amelia shook her head "It's the fact they appear to be murdered by muggles that is causing us problems"

"Well – we wanted to offer our help" Harry said "One of our number is a mortal who worked for the police for nearly fifteen years"

"He has a lot of experience in investigating crimes, and he might be able to help Director Tonks explore some paths that she wouldn't otherwise consider" Amelia considered this for a few moments, then shrugged.

"I will suggest it to her"

"Okay" Sally nodded "Now – if you will excuse us, we have to get home before our friends think that you have arrested us, and end up storming The Ministry to break us out"

xoxox

"Prue?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why is there a twenty foot statue of Tinky-Winky in the middle of The Compound?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Oh no - I love it" Harry beamed at her "I was just kind of curious"

"While you were off meeting with Viktor about your meeting with Dumbledore, Ella and Pandora decided to celebrate their birthday a little early"

"With a giant statue of a purple... thing?" He laughed "Well – at least they are being creative. I am guessing they got hold of someone's wand?"

"Aunt Minnie's" Andy said, walking up behind them "She was reading to LJ and the twins from Hogwarts : A History, and didn't notice that Dora snuck up behind her" He shook his head with a slight smile "She gets that from her mother"

"Hey!" Prue slapped him on the arm "I wasn't that bad"

"When you were six, you got Piper to freeze me so you could steal my pudding!"

"That wasn't me!" Prue objected, but Andy simply stared at her until she blushed "Okay, I admit it – she is her mother's daughter" She smiled proudly.

"So – are we keeping Tinky?" Harry asked, watching the interaction between his friends.

"I say we leave it there until after their birthday" Prue replied "It's only two weeks away, and it's not like anyone in Hogsmeade will notice"

"Okay" Harry nodded "I take it Min got her wand back?" When neither of his friends replied right away, he looked at them questioningly "She didn't?"

_(We flash on to a picture of Hermione. She has bright pink-hair and a pair of fairy-wings attached to her back)_

"Oh my" Harry smirked "That would explain why she seemed so... agitated when she met up with Viktor and me after we were finished"

"Indeed" Prue couldn't help smirking as well "But she wasn't mad at them – her transfiguration was a burst of accidental magic"

"A pretty impressive burst" Harry said with a smile "Although I did once turn Uncle Mike's hair bright green – and that was when he was transformed as Lucky" The other two laughed.

"Well – we put Minnie right, and both Dora and Ella said they were sorry" Andy glanced over at the house "We sent them to their rooms for three hours – it seemed like the best punishment we could come up with, since they didn't really do a lot of harm"

"Sounds fair" Harry nodded, then glanced back up to the statue "They really did that on purpose? It wasn't another burst of accidental magic?"

"As far as we can tell, this was what they wanted" Prue said with a smile "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"That Dora and Ella are going to be powerful witches when they grow up?" Harry asked. When Prue nodded, he said "Yes. Very powerful indeed" Prue beamed in response.

"Definitely her mother's daughter"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky..._

_The day will start off in chaos..._

Shots of the Potter House with people running around, all looking panicked

_Continue in confusion_

"Who are you?"

_And will end in fire..._

"INCENDIO!"

_Find out what happens in "Death, Life And Cupcakes", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

"Harry, Sally" Amelia stood up as the couple entered her office "Albus hasn't arrived yet, but no doubt he will be here shortly" She paused "Are you sure you still want to do this?" She glanced at the door "I can always manufacture an emergency of some type"

"Thank you" Sally smiled "But we are both ready for whatever he might ask us"

"That's not to say we will answer whatever he asks" Harry continued with a smirk "Just that we are ready for the questions"

"I suggested that he stay off the topic of your family, and your current whereabouts" Amelia said "And he seemed happy enough to agree" She paused "Just out of curiosity, is there anything you are going to ask him?"

"No" Sally shook her head, and Harry nodded in agreement "Maybe if this was ten years ago there would be one or two things, but quite honestly, we have put our past behind us"

"Really?"

"Yes" Harry smiled fondly at his wife "We aren't in school any more, and since his removal as Head of The Wizengamot, and his demotion in The ICW, he has no control over our lives" He shrugged "Whatever he has done in the past is, as my wife says, the past" Before anyone could continue, there was a knock at the door.

"Come" Amelia said, and a moment later Dumbledore strode in to the room "Ah – Headmaster. I believe you know Mr and Mrs Potter?"

"I admit that until recently, I wasn't aware that you had married. May I offer you my congratulations?"

"Thank you, sir" Harry nodded in acknowledgement "Now – I understand you have been wanting to speak to us since we returned to the country" Dumbledore nodded carefully "Well – Sally and I decided that either we could either spend the rest of our lives dodging you, we could leave the country again or we could have this meeting" He paused "We decided on the meeting because, quite honestly, the other two seemed too much effort to be worthwhile"

"Although they might have been entertaining" Sally added.

"Quite" Harry continued "So – you can ask us whatever you feel you need to ask, and we will do our best to answer them"

"And then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Then we go our separate ways" Sally said "As we were just telling Minister Bones, we, personally, are willing to put the past behind us, but we have no desire to be friends with you, Mr Dumbledore, nor have we forgiven you for the way you treated us in school" She paused "Those are our conditions – take them or leave them"

xoxox

Director Tonks looked down at the folder in front of her, and sighed. According to Alison Tyler's statement, which had taken place under veritaserum, she had been working alone. No conspiracy, no evil mastermind – just one woman with a grudge against the government.

The problem was, according to Minister Bones, and her "sources", the witch was part of a group working to restore the pure-blood supremacy in the wizarding world. Of course, when Tonks had asked her who these sources were, and if she, as Director, could speak to them, The Minister had refused, saying that it was a matter of national security.

"What does she expect me to do?" Tonks said to herself "Veritaserum interrogations can't be questioned, unless I can show that she can resist the effects" She gave a short laugh "And if she can resist it, then asking her won't do any good" She shook her head "A couple of powerful legilimens would be perfect, but the only ones I know are in Dumbledore's pocket, and I know Amelia won't like that" She flicked through the folder again, then dropped her head on the desk "This sucks"

xoxox

"Harry – you and your wife left school before you took your OWLs" Dumbledore said "I know you did it with your guardian's permission, but I am curious – did you take them elsewhere, or would you like for me to arrange for you to take them this coming summer?"

"We finished our education in America" Sally said in response "It appears that their government knew something of what we had achieved here, and were willing to help us" She smiled "We both got 10 OWLs, and while Harry got six NEWTs, I got seven" She glanced at her husband "Apparently my husband still doesn't see the point of studying History of Magic"

"Between you and Minnie, why do I need to learn anything?" He replied with a smirk.

"What school was this at?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Arkon Institute" Harry replied "And, before you ask, we were admitted under assumed names, so that word wouldn't get out. Only Headmaster Parker knew who we really were, along with one or two members of their Department of Magic"

"And what have you been doing since then?"

"Oh – this and that" Sally replied "Mostly raising our children" She glanced at Harry, who nodded "We have a daughter – Ella Lily, and fraternal twins – Sirius James and Susan Danielle"

"And are they magical?"

"It's too early to tell" Harry shrugged "There have been a few unexplained bursts of magic, but since we have several other children living with us, there is no way to tell who they came from" He could almost feel Sally smirking at him.

"Several other..."

"That's not something we are prepared to discuss, Mr Dumbledore" Sally said sharply. Dumbledore stared at her, then nodded.

"What do you plan to do, now that you are back in the country?"

"This and that" Harry said, causing Sally to give a small laugh "We still have our family to raise, of course, as well as to look after the others" He paused "Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"I was wondering if you plan to reclaim your House" Dumbledore replied "After all – now that you have a family, it would be worth considering"

"I admit I haven't kept up with the political situation as much as I should have" Harry said "But I am pretty sure I would have heard if they overturned a certain law" He turned to Amelia "They haven't, have they?"

"No" The Minister shook her head "Despite a few half-hearted attempts, and the slight reduction in the pure-blood power-base, the law is still in place" Harry sighed, and turned back to Dumbledore.

"I guess that answers your question" He said "Until this government comes to its senses, it seems I am not destined to be Head of my own family" He paused, then shrugged "Besides – Luna is doing an admirable job, and I don't have any desire to stop her"

"So you are in contact with Miss Lovegood?"

"Obviously"

"But you are not going to tell me about it" Dumbledore said.

"Obviously"

"Mr Potter" Amelia glared at him, and he smirked.

"My apologies" He turned back to Dumbledore "No, Headmaster - I am not willing to discuss my relationship with Miss Lovegood – at least not without her permission"

"Very well. I have only two more questions, if that is okay?"

"Go ahead"

"The Prophecy said that you would be the one to kill Voldemort. And yet you told me Sally killed him"

"Yes" Sally replied "And The Prophecy said that Harry would have the power to vanquish him – which he did, when he was eighteen months old. And that Voldemort would die by his hand" She paused "Since you studied alchemy with Nicolas Flamel, I guess you know what polyjuice potion does" He gaped at her in surprise "I'll take that as a yes" She smiled "Even though it was my brain, it was Harry's hand that wielded the sword"

"Prophecy fulfilled" Harry finished "One dead Dark Lord" He smirked as Dumbledore continued to gape at them in surprise "You had one more question?"

"What?" Dumbledore shook his head "Oh yes" He paused, collected himself, then continued "You didn't mention your children's ages, and I was wondering when we would see them at Hogwarts" He waited for a response, but when none was forthcoming, he continued "As you seem concerned about your privacy, and their security, I would like some extra time to make arrangements"

"Why would we send them to Hogwarts?" Harry asked in surprise.

"It is the most prestigious magic school in the world" Dumbledore replied.

"It is also the school where four teachers tried to kill us, where a student set loose a giant snake, where the potions master killed our uncle and where we were kidnapped from right under your nose by Voldemort" Sally replied "Why in the name of god do you think we would subject our children to that?"

"That was a long time ago, Mrs Potter" Dumbledore snapped "Would you deny your children a proper education because of some events that took place over a decade ago?"

"No, Headmaster, we wouldn't" Sally snapped back "And given that they already have offers of places at Arkon, at Salem and at Winchester – even before their magical indexes are known - I am fairly confident in saying that their education will not suffer" She paused, then continued in a calmer tone "There was an attempt on our life every year we attended your school. And though Voldemort is dead, and most of the Death Eaters are dead or in Azkaban, the majority of the staff that were supposed to protect us are still there. So are you really that surprised we would want to send our children elsewhere?"

xoxox

"Wow. You look like you've been hit by a dozen bludgers" Tonks stood up as Amelia came in to her office.

"The meeting between Harry, Sally and Dumbledore didn't go as well as I hoped" The Minister sighed "So I am ordering you to give me some good news"

"Oh" Tonks paused "I think that I might have won the lottery?" She said hopefully. Amelia simply stared at her "Not funny?"

"Not really, no"

"Miss Tyler claims she acted alone. And since you tell me otherwise, I can only assume she is capable of resisting veritaserum"

"Bugger"

"To say the least" Tonks sighed, then laughed "I don't suppose you have any strong legilimens you could loan me?" A moment later, she stopped laughing as Amelia smiled at her.

"You know, Dora, I think I might"

xoxox

"So how did it go?" Luna asked.

"Aside from the shouting and the recriminations?" Sally gave a laugh "I think it went very well"

"And do you think you have convinced him to leave you alone?"

"Well – we told him we wanted nothing to do with him, that we had no desire to be friends and that we would rather home school our children before we sent them to Hogwarts" Harry shrugged "Hopefully that will get the message across"

"And if it doesn't?"

"I say we kill him" Sally replied in a deadpan voice. When everyone stared at her, she continued "What's the point of being above the law if you can't use it to your own advantage once in a while?" When no one responded, she shook her head "Jeez – you make one joke about the cold-blooded murder of a public figure, and suddenly everything thinks you're crazy" Before anyone could respond, an owl flew in to the room.

"Saved by the bell, so to speak" She turned, and took the letter from the owl, which flew to the table. She skimmed through it, then smiled and handed it to Andy "It's from The Minister" He glanced at it, then read it aloud.

"To : The Western Sky. I have a situation that I believe you could assist me with. I am in need of some strong legilimens, and your associate, Mr Krum, tells me that you have those amongst your numbers. If you could see fit to helping me with my problem, I would be most grateful, and consider myself in your debt. Regards, Amelia" He looked back at Sally "What do you think?"

"She could have blackmailed us over using her as bait – instead she asked nicely" Sally replied, then gestured to the owl "And she went through Viktor, rather than coming to us" She shrugged "I say we do it" The others all nodded in agreement.

"Very well" Andy smiled, then wrote a quick note on the reverse of the letter. He gave it back to the owl, which took off at once. He watched it go, then turned back to the group.

"Ladies and gentlemen – The Western Sky is now in business!"

_(end of act 3)_

xoxox

_Notes : I am still working out the most suitable length of each episode. Currently I am working on around 2,100 words per act, with a total of around 6,300 per episode (excluding teaser, credits and previews), however depending on the needs of the story, it might vary by 400 to 600 words per show, in either direction. So, if an episode seems short, it might be because it is :)_


	5. Death, Life and Cupcakes

Paul Robertson looked up in surprise as the Headmaster threw a letter to the table, then stood up and rushed down The Great Hall and out of the door. He glanced at the other staff, and they were all staring in the same direction. He leaned over, and picked up the discarded letter.

"Albus – Minister Bones has enlisted the service of TWS to get the truth out of Alison Tyler. They are due this morning at 11. Regards, KS" Paul put the letter back, then stood and slipped out the back door of the hall.

xoxox

_The Western Sky_

_Staring_

_Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Parkinson._

_with_

_Hermione Krum-Black and Viktor Krum_

_and_

_Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter_

_Episode 4 : Death, Life and Cupcakes_

_  
Guest Staring : Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Susan Lupin, Paul Robertson, Nymphadora Tonks_

xoxox

_(act 1)_

"What time is it?" Prue sat bolt upright in bed. She turned, and seeing Andy still asleep, she started to shake him "Honey – wake up!"

"Wurh?!" Andy opened his eyes, and stared up at her "Morning luv"

"It's ten thirty!" She smirked as his eyes went wide, and he sat up as well.

"Ten thirty?"

"Ten thirty!" She threw the covers aside, and jumped out of the bed "We are supposed to be at The Ministry in half an hour!" She turned round to see Andy had fall asleep again "Oh Andy – you know what this means" She closed her eyes "Powers of love, my pleadings take, make my sleeping husband wake. Put some water in a bucket, and pour it on him, so he shouts..."

"Mummy?" Before Prue could finish her spell, her daughter came in to the room. A moment later, a bucket appeared over the bed, and poured freezing cold water down on to the form of her sleeping husband.

"Wargh!" Andy jumped out of bed and turned to glare at his wife "Was that strictly necessary?"

"No, but it was funny" Prue smirked, then glanced at her daughter "Come on, darling – lets go get you ready for Aunty Susan" She took her daughter's hand and led her in to the bathroom, leaving a sputtering Andy behind them.

xoxox

"Why is it I can get up at the crack of dawn when I have nothing to do, and yet the one day we have an important meeting, I sleep right through?" Tara moaned, pulling herself out of bed. She glanced over at her partner, who was already flitting around the room as she dressed "How do you do it?"

"Do what, dear?"

"How do you have so much energy in the morning?" Luna turned, and stared at Tara, considering the question.

"Clean living and prayer?" She suggested, causing Tara to laugh "I don't know – I've always been like this – it used to drive my room mates nuts at Hogwarts" She glanced at her watch "Come on, lazybones – we have to be at The Ministry in half an hour, and I very much doubt they would approve of you turning up dressed like that" Tara looked down at her nightshirt and smirked.

"What about you?" She asked with a sly smile. Luna smirked.

"I think that getting arrested for lewd behaviour in The Ministry Atrium would not be the best way to start our professional career"

"Good point" Tara picked up her dressing gown "I'm gonna go check on LJ, and make sure he is ready to go to Aunty Susan's"

"Cool" Luna leaned over and kissed her, then watched her as she walked out of the room. Just before Tara reached the door, she called out "You know – I am rethinking this whole being arrested thing..."

xoxox

"Do you think we should go check on the Potters?" Pansy stared out of the window "There doesn't seem to be any sign of movement over there" Andrew followed her gaze, then shook his head.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" He looked up at the clock "We've got vast acres of time yet" He went back to eating his breakfast when he realised his finacee was staring at him "What?"

"Is a vast acre bigger than a regular acre?" Pansy asked with a slight smile, then ducked as a bagel flew over her head "Hey – the least you can do if you are going to throw bagels at me is put jam on them first!"

xoxox

"Do you think we should wake them?" Ella peered through the door of her parents' bedroom, then looked back at the twins "I thought we were going to Uncle Remus and Aunty Susan's today?"

"We are" Susan said, looking at her brother "Maybe we aren't going" Sirius shrugged, then turned back to his older sister.

"You go"

"Why me?" She asked, but before Sirius could reply, Susan pushed the door open and crept inside. Her siblings looked at each other, then followed her in.

"What do we do now?" Sirius asked when they reached their parents' bed. Ella shrugged, but Susan reached out and started shaking Sally.

"Mummy – are we going to Aunty Susan's?"

"Yes dear" Sally murmured "But not yet"

"It's nearly forty minutes past ten" Susan said. For a moment Sally didn't respond, then her eyes flicked open. She glanced at her children, then over at the clock on the wall. She stared at it for a moment, then reached over to her bedside table and picked up her wand.

"Tempus Revelus" She whispered, and a moment later, four fiery numbers appeared above the bed, confirming her daughter's statement. She paused, then turned back to her children "Okay darlings – I want you all to go have a wash, then we will come through and get you dressed"

"Yes mummy" The three kids said in unison, then turned and scampered out of the room. Sally turned to the sleeping form of her husband, and smirked.

"Now – what was that spell Prue taught me?"

xoxox

"I need you to take care of this at once"

"Your wish is my command"

xoxox

Ten minutes after they had woken up, Prue, Andy and Pandora walked over to the Potter house. They were met on the way by Luna, who was skipping along the path with LJ, and Tara, who was watching her family with a fond smile.

"Morning people" Andy said with a smile "Who'd have 'em?"

"Hey!" They all turned as Pansy and Andrew caught up with them "I'll have you know that there are those of us who think morning people rock!"

"We all have our crosses to bear" Tara said with a smirk, then glanced at her partner again "Some of us more than others" Luna was now swinging LJ around by the arms, lowering him up and down as they went round and round.

"That looks like fun!" Andrew turned to Pansy, who simply stared at him "Okay. Maybe later" He turned and walked up to the front door, and knocked on it. A few moments later, it was opened by a dripping-wet Harry. Behind him, Sally could be seen smirking while she led the three children in to the kitchen.

"So" Prue said with a smirk "Your wife managed to learn the spell I taught her then?"

xoxox

"Does everyone have their floo buddy?" Andy called out ten minutes later. When the responses were all affirmative, he turned to the floo, and threw some powder in "Winter Wonderland" The flames burst to life, and Andy stepped in to them. A few seconds later, he stepped out to find Susan and Remus waiting for him.

"I've been meaning to ask – why Winter Wonderland?"

"We didn't think anyone else would have it" Remus said with a smile "And aren't you cutting it a bit fine?"

"Some of us" Andrew said, as he and Sirius emerged from the fire "Overslept"

"Oh" Susan smirked, then gave a big smile as Harry and her grand-daughter appeared "And would some of us include my favourite son-in-law?"

"It's possible" Harry said, then paused "What do you mean 'favourite'?" He turned as his wife appeared in the floo with their other daughter "Honey – is there something you want to tell me?"

"Next time the bucket will be filled with custard?" Sally asked innocently.

"I hadn't thought of that!" Prue jumped out of the fire with Pandora.

"Thanks" Andy pretended to frown at Sally.

"You are most welcome" Sally smirked, then watched as first Luna and LJ emerged, then Tara, followed by Pansy.

"You are getting pretty good at that" Susan said "That was what? Less than thirty seconds?"

"We have practice drills at home – flooing from one house to another" Tara said with a smirk.

"Really?"

"No, not really" She looked at her watch "Well – as much as I don't want do to go, and as much as I must admit it is partly my fault, we need to go" She glanced at Andy "Minister Bones will be waiting for us"

"Okay" The next few minutes were taken up with various goodbyes and hugs and kisses, then the members of The Western Sky jumped back in to the floo, and re-appeared at The Compound. "Is everyone ready?" Andy asked, and the others nodded "Okay – lets see them" He turned to his wife, and watched as she glowed with light, then transformed in to a shorter, blonde woman. A moment later, the other six transformed themselves as well.

"What about you?" Luna, now posing as a tall, tanned woman with bright red hair "Have you got it?"

"Why yes, Samantha, I have" Andy smiled at her, then pulled a ring out of his pocket. As he slipped it on, his figure faded, then came back as a tall man with brown, curly hair. When the transformation had been completed, Harry gave a short laugh "Yes, Gil?"

"I would have thought Peter would have been your Doctor" Harry said, still smiling.

"Nah – he didn't come along until I was eleven" He paused "And I never really liked him much after the first adventure" He paused again "Who the hell wears celery on their lapel?" He looked at his watch "Anyway – we should go. Have you all got your robes handy?"

"ACCIO ROBES!" Sally waved her wand, and a few moments later, eight robes came flying out of her house and over to the group. With a few more flicks of her wand, she guided one to each person "I have been meaning to ask – why hooded robes?"

"It's fun" Andy replied with a smirk, then, when his wife glared at him, he continued "If we go in with hooded robes, then everyone will assume we are using the hoods to cover our identity. It won't occur to most of the people we encounter that we might also be using another method" He saw the rest of them smile "Okay. Let's go"

xoxox

"Headmaster" Amelia Bones turned as Dumbledore strode down the hallway towards her "I wasn't expecting to see you this morning"

"I understand that The Western Sky are coming in to deal with your would be assassin" He said without preamble "I wanted to ask you if you were sure that it was the right way to go"

"I am not certain why this is your business, Headmaster" Amelia stressed the last word "I wouldn't want to think that you are involving yourself in matters that don't concern you"

"I was just curious, Minister" Dumbledore replied "There are a number of highly skilled legilimens at your disposal, and yet you chose to use ones that are... dubious at best"

"Why thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore" A voice came from behind him "I am glad to see that the Hogwarts traditions are alive and well" Dumbledore turned and found himself face to face with eight robed figures.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Back where I come from, we don't usually refer to people as dubious until we have met. And yet you don't seem to have a problem making that decision based on your own prejudices, absent of any facts" The lead figure replied, then, turning to face Amelia, he continued "Minister Bones. My name is Fred, and these are my associates. Shall we begin?"

"Of course" Amelia nodded "May I call you Fred?"

"By all means" Fred nodded "We, of course, all have last names, but while we are on duty, for want of a better phrase, we find it easier just to go by our first names" He smiled "And, on that topic, may I present Mabel, Timothy, Abbey, Samantha, Sabrina, Anne and Gilbert" He gestured to each of the other figures in turn, then glanced at Dumbledore "If you would like to take us to Miss Tyler, we will see what we can learn" He paused "Unless your school-teacher has more to say?"

xoxox

"Who are you?"

"Avada Kedavra!"

xoxox

"How did he find out?" Andrew asked as the group walked towards the cells "I wouldn't have thought this was general knowledge"

"Due to his actions in the past, Dumbledore holds a certain position in this country" Amelia replied "And, even after the revelations over the way he treated Mr Potter and his friends, a fair number of people still look up to him" She shrugged "I have tried to..." She broke off as the sound of an alarm rang through the hall. A moment later, Director Tonks ran towards them.

"Minister – you should come with me" She glanced at the robed figures "And you as well, I guess"

"What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"Miss Tyler has been murdered"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

"So Minister Bones didn't want your help?" Hermione asked.

"No" Harry shook his head "And I can understand why to be honest"

"Asking for outside help to question a suspect is one thing" Sally continued "But she can't ask us to investigate her own department"

"I suppose not" Hermione glanced at her husband "And I guess the ICW can't force her to let them in?"

"No" Viktor shook his head "Harry's source notwithstanding, there is no evidence that this is a conspiracy, or that this is anything other than a local matter" He shrugged "And while we might find it a bit disturbing that a prisoner can be executed in the Ministry's own cells, and that her killer can get away undetected, there isn't much else we can do"

"We all agree that she was killed to stop her talking?" Hermione asked, and the others nodded "But we don't know by whom?" This time the others all shook their heads "Well – at least you will have something to keep you busy"

"Wonderful" Sally smirked, then looked around the pub. After they had returned from The Ministry that morning, she and Harry had found a message from Hermione waiting for them "But, as fascinating as discussing the ongoing problems of the British Ministry might be, I am fairly sure that's not why you called us here"

"The British Ministry?" Hermione asked with a smirk, then waved away Sally's objections "Just kidding" She glanced at her husband, then took his hand "We did have another reason for asking you to lunch" She paused, then smiled "We have a job for you two, if you are willing"

"Who do you need us to talk to?" Harry asked with a slight smirk, causing Sally to whack him on his arm.

"Not that kind of job" Hermione replied with a grin "I think the title it generally goes by is 'godparents'" She smirked as both Harry and Sally's mouths fell open in surprise.

"Really?" Harry asked, but the smiles on his friends' faces caused him to continue without waiting for a response "Congratulations!"

"When are you due?" Sally asked.

"End of November, start of December" Viktor said, still smiling.

"Cool" Sally glanced at Harry, who nodded, then turned back to the couple facing them "We would be happy to be godparents"

"Thank you" Hermione leaned over and kissed both of them on the cheek "We have decided to keep this quiet for the moment, so..."

"Say no more" Sally replied quickly, while Harry mimed zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key. Viktor gave a short laugh.

"Won't that make it hard to do your job?" He asked. Harry shook his head "Really?" Harry nodded, then waved his hand at one of the cups on the table. It rose up, span round once, then lowered back to the table "Very impressive, Mr Potter"

"Thank you" Harry replied "Prue and Tara have been teaching us silent casting, along with some wandless magic. Did you know that only about five to ten percent of the mages in the world use some sort of channelling devices?"

"Really?" Hermione asked interestedly, but before Harry could continue, Viktor took her hand.

"We are due back at the school, dearest" He said "You have essays to mark, and I should be getting back to the ICW to find out more about what is going on with Miss Tyler"

"If you find out anything useful..." Sally looked at him hopefully.

"I will let you know" Viktor finished with a nod "But don't hold your breath"

"Why?"

"Only Aurors and senior Ministry personnel have access to the cells. So either there was a huge security breach, or this was an inside job" Viktor shrugged "Either way, I don't see The Ministry letting the truth out without a huge fight"

xoxox

"Who's that?" Sally nodded down the street, to where someone was walking towards them at a brisk pace.

"Paul Robertson, thhe new potions teacher" Hermione replied "Slughorn retired at the end of last year, and Dumbledore hired Paul"

"What's he like?" Harry asked.

"Nice enough" Hermione shrugged "He is Head of Slytherin, but don't let that put you off – he is not a bad guy"

"I don't remember a Paul Robertson at Hogwarts" Sally said "But he looks around our age"

"Home schooled"

"And Dumbledore hired him?" Harry gave a short laugh "I guess he is getting more liberal in his old age"

"It wasn't his decision" Viktor replied with a similar laugh.

"Really?" Harry turned to Hermione "I thought that hiring and firing rights remained with the Headmaster"

"It was one of the conditions of letting him stay on" Hermione replied with a smile "Because of his less than stellar record in picking staff, the Board of Governors decided that they should have more of an input in the process"

"I can't imagine that went down well" Sally smirked.

"Actually he didn't put up a fuss" Hermione couldn't help smiling at the expression on her friends' faces "The decision came at the end of our fifth year. I think he was just glad he wasn't kicked out"

"That makes more sense"

"Professor Krum" Paul came to a halt in front of them, and nodded to his colleague "Good afternoon"

"Paul" Hermione nodded back "How are you this fine day?"

"I am very well, thank you" He smiled at Harry and Sally. Hermione gave them a quick glance, and, when they nodded, she turned back to him.

"May I introduce Mr and Mrs Potter?"

"Harry Potter?" Paul stared at them for a moment "And Mrs Sally-Ann Potter? Slayer of Voldemort?"

"That's me, but I am just going by Sally now" Sally replied with a slight smile.

"My apologies" Paul gave them a nod of acknowledgement "But your story is well known, and to stand in the presence of people so famous is... is not something that happens every day" He turned to Hermione "Present company excepted, of course"

"Of course" She smiled back at him "But, if you will excuse us, my husband and I are due back, and I believe that Harry and Sally have some business to attend to before tomorrow"

"That we do" Sally said with a nod "So, Professor Robertson, if you will excuse us?"

"By all means" He gave a slight bow, then continued on his way down the street towards The Three Broomsticks. The four of them watched him go, then Harry turned to Hermione.

"Seems a nice enough guy" He said, then gave her a smirk "And since he wasn't hired as the DaDa professor, we know he isn't a..."

"You really don't want to finish that sentence, do you?" Hermione stared at him. He paused for a moment, considering his options.

"We know he isn't a genius beyond the comprehension of mortal man?" He said hopefully. Hermione stared at him a moment longer, then smiled.

"Well – now that my husband is done taking his life in his hands, we will go home" Sally said "We will see you tomorrow?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Hermione replied with a big smile.

xoxox

"Professor Krum – you should come quickly"

"What's wrong?"

"Jessie"

"Jessie?"

"She's dead"

xoxox

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Andrew sat down in Prue's kitchen "And are Harry and Sally?"

"We think so" Andy replied, sitting down next to him and pulling a plate across "The presents are wrapped, the cake is made and Tinky has yet to disappear" He glanced over at his wife, who nodded back "We were hopping to give out some of the flutes tomorrow. Will they be ready?"

"Yes" Andrew beamed back at them "Pan and I stayed up last night doing some fine tuning, and adding one or two extra features we might need"

"Such as?"

"The flutes can now generate a privacy sphere on command, regardless of who is using it" He paused "I thought that if we needed to use it in a pub, then we might want to talk in private"

"Good thought" Prue smirked.

"Thank you" Andrew paused "We also added... well I call it an isomorphic encryption system, but Pansy calls it a keep-it-to-yourself system. Either way it stops anyone other than the people that the user designates from using it"

"So if Dumbledore got hold of one..."

"He would just get a blank screen" Andrew smirked "Well – maybe slightly more than that" He realised that Andy and Prue were staring at him "Ask Harry about his uncle's map"

"Is that everything?" Prue asked.

"Well – you can also use a USB keyboard if you don't want to talk out loud" Both Prue and Andy burst in to laughter.

"You created a crystal with a USB port?" Prue continued to giggle.

"Pansy got bored" Andrew shrugged "Plus I did stop her from putting in the video interface - I told her what most people on the net use it for, and she decided that we really didn't need that sort of thing going on"

"Quite" Andy smirked "So – they will be ready for tomorrow?"

"We are going to give it a final test tonight, but yes" Andrew nodded "So we can give them out tomorrow"

"Excellent"

xoxox

"Headmaster, there has been another death" McGongall and Hermione stood in front of Dumbledore's desk "Jessie Crenshaw was found hanged under the Quidditch pitch. It appears that it is suicide, but I suspect that Minister Bones and Director Tonks will form their own opinions about that"

"Have you informed them yet?" Dumbledore asked.

"No Albus" McGonagall shook her head "I thought that you would want to see the area before we called in the Aurors"

"Thank you" He stood up "I assume you have quarantined the area?"

"Yes, sir" Hermione nodded "Will Bames – the student who discovered her – is waiting in my office, and the ghosts are on patrol to stop anyone else wandering down there" She paused "Would you like us to call the Aurors after you have been down there?"

"I will decide once I have seen the area" Dumbledore replied with a frown "And after I have spoken to young Mr Bames"

"Sir?"

"I have my suspicions, Hermione, and I would like some time to check them out before Director Tonks comes stumbling around my school" McGonagall nodded, while Hermione stared at both of them in surprise.

"Very well, Albus" McGonagall nodded "Once you have completed your investigation, I will get in touch with the DMLE" She glanced at Hermione, and they both turned and walked out of the office. Once they had reached the bottom of the steps, Hermione turned to the transfiguration teacher.

"Professor McGonagall..."

"Hermione – how many times must I ask you to call me Minerva?"

"Apparently one more" Hermione replied "Is there something going on that I am not aware of?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Headmaster seems to be hiding the death of a student from The Ministry, despite the fact that we have had a number of deaths in the past few months" She paused, staring at her former professor "And you don't appear to have a problem with this"

"I have faith that the Headmaster knows what he is doing" McGonagall replied "He knows a lot more about this school, and what goes on in it, than anyone else. And I am sure that whatever he finds out, he will turn over to Amelia and Nymphadora to aid them in their future investigation" She paused, and stared down at the young girl "And your continuing distrust of the Headmaster's motives will not serve you well in the future"

"Pardon me?" Hermione stared up at her in surprise.

"You are a Hogwarts' professor, and as such your loyalty should be to the school, and to the Headmaster. And yet you continually question him, and in doing so you undercut his authority" McGonagall paused "I know you want to do well in teaching, and in teaching at this school. But I feel it is my duty to warn you that, if you don't reconsider your attitude, your future in this school may not be as happy as you want it to be"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky..._

_The Western Sky have their first public success..._

"Director Tonks – we have someone we would like you to meet"

_And the past comes back to haunt Harry and Sally..._

Harry and Sally are sat at a pub table, and turn as they hear a voice behind them

_In more ways than one..._

We see a massive, magical explosion fill the screen, and a black skull appear in the sky

_Find out what happens in "The Witch Hunter", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

"INCENDIO!" The flames shot out of Prue and Harry's hands, and lit up the candles on the two cakes in front of them. They glanced at each other, then, picking up a cake each, they walked out in to the Compound garden, where the two birthday girls were waiting. Tara caught sight of them, and started singing "Happy Birthday To You", which the other adults joined in with as the two cake-bearers came closer.

"Okay girls" Sally said as the cakes arrived at the table "Blow out your candles and make a wish" She saw both Tara and Prue look around suddenly "What?"

"Bad experiences with wishes in the past" Tara replied.

"Just checking for genies" Prue added. Sally stared at them for a moment.

"Well – okay" She shrugged, and turned back to the two girls "Come on girls – lets see what you can do"

xoxox

"I wish I had a little brother"

xoxox

"I wish I was more like Dora"

xoxox

"Are you okay?" Hermione turned as she heard a voice behind her. Tara sat down next to her, and smiled "You seem distracted"

"Bad day at school" Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Want to talk about it?" Tara asked softly. Hermione looked at her questioningly "What?"

"You barely know me, and we haven't really spoken since we met"

"That's true" Tara replied with a soft laugh.

"So why do you want to hear about all my problems?"

"You look like you need someone to talk to" Tara said honestly "And since I am here, and you are here..." She waved her hands "It seems like a good time" Hermione gazed at her for a moment, then nodded.

"A sixteen year old girl hanged herself at school yesterday" She said quietly "Jessie Crenshaw was a sixth year Ravenclaw – one of the smartest in her year. She was as certainly the best DaDa student I have seen in a long while" She sighed "She is the seventh student to die this year, although the first to take her own life"

"How did the other six die?"

"The DMLE says accidental deaths and natural causes" Tara looked at her.

"Were they?"

"As far as I can tell, yes" Hermione nodded.

"But..."

"But six accidental deaths in a year?" Hermione frowned "It seems somewhat unlikely – even when Voldemort was alive, we never managed that sort of total"

"Would you like me to mention it to Harry?" Tara asked "Maybe they could look in to it?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "The Minister and Director have the investigation well in hand at the moment, and I can not imagine that Dumbledore would accept having TWS wandering round his school" She glanced over the lawn of the Compound to where the rest of the group was playing a game with the children "We should get back to the party" She stood up and dusted her skirt off, then paused "Tara?"

"Yes, Min?"

"Did Luna tell you about me?" Tara turned and smiled.

"Yes, she did" Tara paused "But if it helps, my first girlfriend's first crush was a psychotic robot hell bent on world domination, and her second was a werewolf with severe jealousy issues" She smiled at Hermione's expression "I think that Luna is lucky to have met you, Min, and I hope that we can be friends"

"So would I" They both turned at an exclamation from the other side of the lawn "Looks like this game is over" She turned to Tara "Shall we go join in the next one?"

"I think we shall"

xoxox

"Minister Bones, there is someone here to see you"

"Who is it, Percy?"

"Paul Robertson"

"Who?"

"The Potions Professor from Hogwarts"

"Send him in"

xoxox

"I want to thank you all for coming" Harry called out "And for celebrating Ella and Pandora's birthdays" The two girls smiled "But, before you all leave, we have presents for all of you" He turned to his wife "My dear – if you would?" Sally nodded, then picked up a bag from the table behind her. She walked to the other adults, and handed each of them a small blue-green crystal. After she was done, she pulled a similar crystal out of her pocket.

"Back when we were young and innocent, we got in to a lot of trouble"

"I don't believe it" Prue called out.

"That we got in to a lot of trouble?" Sally asked.

"No – that you were ever innocent" Prue replied with a smirk.

"This from the woman who started the Great Fire of London"

"Hey – we agreed that we wouldn't talk about that"

"Ooops" Sally smirked, then realised everyone was staring at them "Anyway – because we seemed to get in to trouble, Uncle Mike decided to teach us astral projection, which we used very successfully"

"However it does take a lot of energy" Harry said "And is not the easiest thing to learn" He paused "Plus you can literally lose your mind if you make a mistake, so, for the past few years, we have been working on a better way to communicate quickly when you don't have floo access" He turned to Andrew and Pansy "So, our resident technical boffins came up with the flute" Sally held up the crystal she was holding.

"This is a floo-text-interface, or a flute" She tapped it once, and an image of a white parchment appeared above it "There is a full user manual included in the flute, but basically you tap it, say the name of the person you want to speak to, and the discussion will come up as text in the parchment"

"Like MSN?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much" Andrew nodded "But there are a few magical additions, and there is no limit on the range that it can work" He paused "And you won't get bothered by spammers, because it is an entirely closed network"

"Cool" Hermione stared at the stone, then tapped it. The parchment appeared above it. She paused, then said "Sally-Ann Potter" The stone flashed once, then the name "Sally-Ann Potter-Black" appeared at the top of the parchment. At the same time, Sally's stone flashed, but the parchment had "Hermione Krum-Black" written at the top "Okay" She nodded "That's kind of cool"

"They can do a number of other things" Harry said, addressing the group "But I think we will let you all work them out for yourselves" He paused "The one thing you should know is that, if the stone flashes red, it means the person you are trying to get hold of is out of reach, or busy, and that you should try again later" He turned back to his wife, who smiled.

"And with that, would you all move to the front of the Lovegood house" She called out "There is one final event for today" She turned back to Harry as the others moved away "Coming?"

"As if I would miss it" He smiled, and, taking her hand, they followed the rest of the group to where a massive firework display was about to begin.

xoxox

"Thank you for coming, Aunt Minnie" Ella gave Hermione a hug "And thank you for my present"

"You are welcome" Hermione kissed her on the cheek "Are we still on for Saturday?"

"If Mum and Dad say it is okay" Ella glanced over to where her parents were talking to Uncle Remus "Do you think they will want Sirius and Susan to come?"

"No" Hermione smiled and shook her head "They know that this is just time for a little aunt/niece bonding, and are going to keep the twins to themselves"

"Cool" Ella gave her a big smile, then turned and scampered over to her parents, leaving Hermione smiling after her. She felt a touch on her shoulder, and turned to find Tara stood behind her.

"Have you decided what you are going to do?"

"No" Hermione sighed "Part of me thinks you're right – that bringing Harry and the others in on this is a good idea, and that if I don't do it now, I will come to regret it"

"But?"

"What makes you think there is a but?"

"There is ALWAYS a but" Tara said with a smirk.

"But the ICW, and hence The Western Sky, has no direct jurisdiction over Hogwarts. They would need to be invited by Minister Bones, and that would mean going behind Dumbledore's back to tell Amelia about it..."

"And you aren't sure enough about what's going on to do that" Tara finished the sentence for her.

"Pretty much, yeah" Hermione sighed "It's not that I am fanatically loyal to the Headmaster – after seven years as a student I can see all of his faults – but as a member of staff – and a relatively new one at that – it is not my place to second guess him, unless I am really, really sure of what I am doing" Tara leaned over and hugged her.

"I am sure you will work it out in the end, sweetie"

"I am glad one of us is" Hermione smirked, then they both turned as Viktor came over to them.

"Time to go dear" Viktor said, holding out her coat.

"Okay" Hermione took the coat "I am just going to say good bye to Harry and Sal"

xoxox

"Minerva"

"Yes, Albus?"

"You may inform the DMLE of what we found"

"Yes Albus"

xoxox

"Minister Bones, Director Tonks is waiting outside"

"Show her in" Amelia put the file she was reading under a copy of The Quibbler, and looked up as Tonks came in to the office "Director? What can I do for you today?"

"I had a visit from Minerva McGonagall" Tonks said, sitting down "A student hanged themselves at Hogwarts" She glanced down at a pad she was holding "Jessie Crenshaw, a sixth year Ravenclaw" She looked up again "I have sent a couple of Aurors out to examine the scene, take statements, but from what Minerva said, it seems pretty cut and dry that it was a suicide" She realised Amelia didn't look at all surprised "You seem to know something about this"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well – suicides are not that common in the wizarding world, especially not at school. But you don't seem at all surprised by any of this" Amelia smiled, and pulled out the file she had been reading before Tonks had come in to the office.

"I had a visit from another Hogwarts' Professor. He essentially told me the same story, but that he thought Dumbledore might not report it, and that he felt he had a duty" She paused "He also knew that going behind Dumbledore's back was a bit of a risk, and that he would prefer to keep his involvement quiet if possible" Tonks gave her a big grin.

"And now that we have the information from a second source, we can do that" She saw Amelia nod happily "So we are going to protect him?"

"Yes" Amelia nodded again "Quite aside from the fact he did us a good turn, I don't see any reason for getting a first year teacher in trouble for something he didn't really do" She paused "When do the Aurors return?"

"About an hour or so"

"And you'll give me a report then?"

"Of course"

xoxox

Paul smiled down at the letter from The Ministry, and then set it on fire. His gamble had paid off, and now, it seemed, Tonks and Bones would be more inclined to trust him in the future, while Dumbledore would never know of his little deception.

"All in all" He thought "A very good day"

_(end of act 3)_

xoxox

_Notes : I have opened a blog (see the link in my profile) to keep people updated about what is going on with the various stories and so forth. _


	6. The Witch Hunter

"El? Are you up?"

Elwyn Moran sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah mum – I'm up" She called back, then she smiled, and threw her covers back. She pulled her dressing gown on, and ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

"ELWYN MORAN! What have I told you about thundering down the stairs like a herd of elephants?" Her mother yelled as Elwyn reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry" She apologised, then bounded in to the kitchen, and smiled at the pile of brightly wrapped packages on the table.

"Happy birthday, dear" Andrea Moran leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, mum" Elwyn returned the kiss, then turned to sit down at the table, but her mother stopped her "What is it?"

"This came for you this morning, sweetie" She handed her daughter an envelope. Elywn stared at her for a moment, then looked down at the letter. She read the address on the front, then flipped it over and opened it. A few moments later she looked up again.

"It says I'm a witch"

xoxox

_The Western Sky_

_Staring_

_Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Parkinson._

_with_

_Hermione Krum-Black and Viktor Krum_

_and_

_Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter_

_Episode 5 : The Witch Hunter_

_Guest Staring : Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Arnold Granger, Claire Granger, Remus Lupin, Andrea Moran, Elwyn Moran, Jessica Tayson, Lucy Tomson, Peter Tomson, Nymphadora Tonks, Ginny Weasley and Percy Weasley._

xoxox

_(act 1)_

"Sirius? Susan? Are you ready?" Sally called up the stairs "We are supposed to meet your father in the village in five minutes"

"Coming mummy" Two voices floated down to her. Sally smiled, then turned and pulled three coats out of the cupboard under the stairs.

"Why we always have to leave things so late is beyond me" She said to herself, then shrugged and hung two coats over the banister at the bottom of the stairs, then smiled as she heard the twins clattering down the stairs "Okay – get your coats, and lets go"

xoxox

"Mr Potter, I was wondering if I could have a word" Harry turned at Dumbledore's voice.

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore, but I don't have the time" He smiled at the Headmaster, but it didn't really reach his eyes "I am meeting my wife and children for lunch"

"Ah" Dumbledore paused, then shrugged "Well – perhaps I could walk with you?" Harry paused for a moment, then sighed.

"If you feel you must" He turned and started striding towards the pub where he was meeting Sally, not really caring whether Dumbledore could keep up or not.

"What I wanted to talk to you about was a possible teaching position" Dumbledore said from beside him. Harry almost stopped dead in surprise, and couldn't help a frown crossing his face.

"At Hogwarts?"

"Of course"

"For me?"

"You sound surprised"

"Well, to be honest, Professor Dumbledore, I am completely shocked"

"You should have more faith in yourself, Mr Potter" Dumbledore smiled "You are far more talented than you seem to think"

"Not to sound arrogant, but that wasn't why I was so shocked" Harry smirked "I believe you remember my views about the way you run your school?" He saw the Headmaster frown at him "And besides, raising three children is quite a job in and of itself, even with my wife's help" He shook his head "So I am afraid I will have to turn down your offer" He glanced up the road, and smiled as he saw Sally and the twins heading towards them "If that is all, I really should join my family" Dumbledore paused, then shrugged.

"Very well, Mr Potter. If that is how you feel, I will withdraw my offer" He turned on his heel, and strode away. Harry watched him go for a moment, then turned back and walked over to the rest of his family.

"What was that about?" Sally asked, glancing at the retreating form of the Headmaster.

"He wanted to offer me a job at the school" He smirked at the look of surprise on her face "That's what I thought as well" He leaned over and kissed each of his children "But we can talk about that later – it's time for lunch"

xoxox

"Where's Harry?" Andy tore in to the Trudeau house to find Ella playing monopoly with Remus and Hermione's parents.

"He's out with Sally and the twins" Claire said, throwing the dice.

"Yay!" Ella cheered as the boat landed on one of her hotels. Claire smiled, and started counting her money out.

"Did he take he take his flute with him?"

"I don't know" Arnold looked round "Why? What's wrong?" Andy paused, then – glancing at Ella, he continued.

"I need to talk to him about business. There has been another incident"

"Oh" Remus' eyes widened, and Andy nodded.

"I am going to investigate, and I want him to come with me, as I think he could be helpful"

"Well – Sally and the twins were going in to Hogsmeade to meet him for lunch" Claire said "If he doesn't have his flute, you can probably find him there"

"Okay" Andy turned, and started to leave the room. When he reached the door, he stopped and turned "If you see him..."

"We'll let him know" Remus nodded.

"Thanks" Andy turned, and left the room. The four occupants watched him go, then Ella turned to Remus.

"It's your turn, Uncle Remus" Remus stared at her for a moment, then looked down at the board.

"Oh – yes. Sorry sweetie" He picked up the dice.

xoxox

"So how was your morning?" Harry asked his children. The four of them were sat at a table in The Three Broomsticks.

"We watched The Wizard of Oz" Sirius said with a smile "It was fun!"

"I kind of liked the winged monkeys" Susan added "But I didn't like the wicked witch"

"Me neither" Harry replied with a shiver, then turned to Sally "And what about you?"

"Wedding talk" Sally smiled at his expression "I know – you are not a big fan of it, but it's barely a month until they marry, and there are things that need to be sorted out"

"I remember" He paused "Well – while my morning wasn't half as interesting as yours, it seems, I enjoyed it none the less"

"What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"Ginny!" Sally exclaimed with a hiss.

"No - I am pretty sure I didn't..."

"Don't even think it!" Sally glared at him, and he smirked. Then they both turned as they heard a voice behind them.

"Harry?" Ginny Weasley stared at them in surprise.

xoxox

Andy sprinted along the main street of Hogsmeade, barely paying attention to the people he ran past. As his eyes scanned the area, looking for Harry and Sally, his mind was on the meeting he had had at The DMLE.

_(flashback)_

"Director Tonks" Andy walked in to The DMLE in his Fred disguise "You asked to see me?"

"Fred, yes" Tonks looked up from her desk "There was another killing last night, and, as you requested, we have kept everyone away from the scene. We have also put up wards to prevent any spells being cast"

"Really?" Andy smiled "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Tonks couldn't help but smile back at him "Would you like to come and see the scene?"

"If you don't mind" He nodded, then gestured to the small suitcase he was carrying "I brought my kit with me, just in case"

"Excellent" Tonks stood up "If you would like to come with me"

_(end flashback)_

She led him to the floo, and a few moments later they were stood in a side-street of Diagon Alley. Tonks pointed out the scene, although the Aurors and the dead body were a bit of a give away.

_(flashback)_

"Has anyone else touched the knife?" Andy asked, as he slipped some latex gloves on.

"I don't think so, but I can ask" Tonks replied "Why?"

"I am going to get some fingerprints from it, but if anyone else has touched it, I would need a copy of their prints to exclude them" Andy picked up the knife, and stared at it for a moment "You know what this is?"

"A knife?"

"An athame" He looked up at her "It's a ritual knife used in the practice of wicca, and specifically used for stripping witches and wizards of their powers" He put it down again "Can you get me a list of all the victims so far, and any special skills they might have"

"Special skills?"

"Parslemouth, metamorphing – that sort of thing"

"I can" She stared at him "You think someone is using it to build up their own skills?"

"Maybe" He shrugged "But it could just be someone who thinks it is a pretty knife" He sighed, then looked up at her again "This could take me a while, Director. If you have things to do, you can go back to your office"

"To be honest - I don't" She looked around "The Minister has impressed upon me that finding out who is doing this is my first, and at the moment, only priority"

"So you would like me to do this as fast as possible?" He asked with a smile.

"If it's not too much problem"

_(end flashback)_

He smiled to himself. If what he thought was true, and Harry and Sally were able to help, then he could make Director Tonks a very happy woman.

xoxox

"I didn't realise you were back in the country" Ginny said softly "But I can't say I am unhappy to see you" She glanced at Sally and the twins "Miss Perks"

"Miss Weasley" Sally nodded "But it's Mrs Potter" She paused "Well – Mrs Potter-Black, technically" She shrugged "How've you been, Miss Weasley? Enjoyed your years abroad?"

"No, but thank you for your concern" Ginny glared at her, then turned back to Harry "And what about you? When did you return? Where've you been?"

"Miss Weasley" Harry sighed "As much as I would like to catch up with you, I believe you have forgotten the last time we spoke"

"That was ten years ago!" Ginny exclaimed "Can't we put that behind us?" Harry stared at her for a moment, then gave a short laugh.

"Put the fact you set a killer snake on my wife and my best friend behind us? Put the fact you cursed my wife behind us?" Ginny glanced at Sirius and Susan.

"Don't you want your kids to learn forgiveness, Harry?" She asked, then took a step back when both Harry and Sally jumped to their feet.

"Miss Weasley" A voice came from behind her, and Ginny turned to see a strange man staring at her "I would advise leaving now"

"You would, would you? And who the hell are you when you are at home?"

"I am a friend of Harry's, which is more than I can say for you" Andy smiled at her "So – are you going to leave, or am I going to have to make scene?" He paused "I know Harry doesn't like crowds, but who do you think they will be more hostile to, Miss Weasley? The saviours of the world, or a little girl who is universally loathed?" Ginny stared at him for a few moments, then, with a last glance at Harry, turned and stormed out of the pub. Andy watched her go, then, along with Harry and Sally, sat down.

"Mummy?" Susan looked at her mother "Who was that?" Sally turned to her daughter, then smiled.

"That was someone we knew from school" She said softly "But she isn't a very nice person, and if you see her around, I don't want you to talk to her"

"Yes mummy" Both twins nodded. Sally smiled at them, then turned to Andy.

"So, how can we be of assistance to you?"

"I realise that you are in the middle of lunch, but something has come up that I need your help with" Andy replied "After my meeting with The Director, I believe we have a chance to... help her with her current predicament"

"Really?" Sally looked at him in surprise.

"Yes" Andy nodded "But it does require us going now, as we have things to set up in advance of this evening"

"Okay" Sally turned back to the twins "I'm sorry darlings – but we have to go home" At the sad expression on their faces, she relented "But I promise we will do something special tomorrow to make up for it" Both Sirius and Susan cheered, and Sally gave a short laugh "Then put your coats on"

xoxox

From the far side of the street, Ginny watched as the group departed The Three Broomsticks. Once the group had vanished out of sight, she turned, and walked towards the public floo point.

"So the Potters think they are too good for me, do they?" She muttered to herself "Well – I am sure I can put that right soon enough" She paused, then smirked to herself "And it's not like anyone will mind when I am finished, is it?"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

"And that's what we think we can do" Andrew stood in front of the other members of The Western Sky "Any comments?"

"Aside from the fact you're crazy?" Sally asked with a smile "Sentient buildings?"

"You said that Hogwarts was able to help you while you were there" Prue countered "And if a thousand year old castle can do that, why not other buildings in magical areas?" The four former Hogwarts' students stared at her for a moment.

"Okay. Say we believe you" Pansy replied "How would we do it?"

"That's where you all come in" Andy said, standing up next to Andrew "Prue, Andrew and I know how we would do it, but since the wards in Diagon Alley are more your magic than ours, we hoped you'd come along and make sure we don't do anything that could cause a bad reaction"

"So you want to avoid tripping wards and so on?"

"Given what you've told me about some of the wards, does that surprise you?" Prue replied with a smirk.

"I guess not" Harry nodded "Okay – we'll need the help of the DM..."

"We have it" Andy interrupted "Director Tonks is willing to try anything at this point – Minister Bones is pushing her to solve this as soon as possible"

"Okay" Luna shrugged "When do we start?"

"Tonight" Andrew said "We want to do it when the Alley is deserted, just in case there are any adverse reactions, and also to disguise what we are doing as much as possible"

"Cool" Sally stood up, then stopped as she realised no one else was dispersing "There's something else?"

"Andy told us about your confrontation with Miss Weasley" Luna said softly.

"He did, did he?" Harry turned to the ex-policeman. Andy held up his hands.

"I'm just looking out for you" He said "From what you've told us in the past, and what she did to Sally, I just thought that everyone should know she is back, and that she doesn't seem to have changed" Harry stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah – that makes sense. Sorry for over-reacting"

"Don't worry about it" Andy smiled, then the smile faded "But I think we should consider seeing if we can protect the kids" He glanced around "All our kids, a little more"

"You think she'd..." Luna started, then trailed off "I guess it depends if she is still pursuing Harry, or if she is going to move on to punishing him and anyone else who he loves"

"And since we don't know, I'd rather not take any chances" Andy finished "But, for the moment, I don't think we need to act against her" He paused "Just keep an eye on her, and make sure that we are suitably protected"

"Agreed" Everyone nodded, then Andrew looked around.

"We meet back here at eight"

xoxox

"Minister Bones – the Alley has been evacuated. Gringotts has agreed to keep the various shop-keepers and merchants in the bank until we are done, so no one will see what we are doing" Tonks looked around, then turned back to The Minister "I should warn you – Fred, Mabel and their colleagues say they have never tried this before, and they don't know if it will work" She paused "And if it does work, they don't know what will happen"

"You are not filling me with confidence Tonks" Amelia smiled at her "Is there anything you can tell me that won't make me panic?" Tonks paused, frowning for a moment, then smiled.

"They are pretty sure that, whatever they do, they won't blow up the Alley and end all life as we know it"

"Wonderful" Amelia rolled her eyes "So – when do they get here?"

"About a minute ago" Harry said from behind them. The two women turned, and saw all eight members of The Western Sky stood in the street.

"Wow you can move quietly when you want to" Tonks said in admiration "I didn't hear any of you arrive"

"Thank you, Director" Andy nodded "We do our best" He turned to the rest of the group "Gilbert, Anne – take the far end of the street. Tim, Abbey – this end" He paused "Sam, Mabel, 'Rina – can you stay on perimeter and make sure no one wanders in to this?" The three women nodded, and everyone turned and moved to their assigned posts. Once they were in position, Andy turned back to the two Ministry members "Minister, Director - I think it would be best if you waited here"

"You don't want us to see what you are doing?" Tonks asked with a slight smile.

"Oh no – you can see from here" Andy smiled back "But if you were to wander in to the spell area while we were casting it, it might cause some unexpected affects"

"What kind of effects?" Amelia asked seriously "Is it dangerous?"

"No" Andy shook his head "But it might put you at the scene of the crime, and show you murdering one of the women"

"Oh" Amelia blinked a few times, then turned to Tonks "So – I'll think we'll stay here"

"Good plan" Tonks nodded in agreement, then turned back to Andy "Fred – we are at your disposal" Andy nodded, then turned to the waiting group.

"Lets get going" He called out, and everyone nodded back. Then Harry, Sally, Pansy and Andrew all turned to face each other down the length of the side street.

Buildings here, both new and old  
Show us now the memories you hold  
Let us know what you've observed  
In what you've seen, and what you've heard

For a few moments, nothing happened, then a few shapes began to appear in the street. After a minute, Andy turned back to the two Ministry employees.

"Do either of you know what a movie is?" He asked. Tonks nodded, but Amelia shook her head "Well – for Amelia's benefit, a movie is similar to the way wizard photographs move, but on a much larger scale" He gestured down the street "What we are seeing is a projected image of the street over the last twenty four hours or so. Once it forms properly, which should be another few minutes or so, then Tim should be able to run it backwards and fowards"

"So that we can see the murder take place?" Amelia asked, and Andy nodded.

"Yes" He smiled "And, hopefully, see the person who committed it" Tonks nodded as well, then frowned. Andy noted this, and asked her what was wrong.

"Well – even if you see the face of the person who committed the murder, how is that going to help?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are thousands of wizards in the country, and, from what my counterpart in the Muggle Ministry tells me, millions of muggles" Tonks gestured down the street "What are the odds that it will be someone we know?"

"Slim to none" Andy said, then smiled "I know you want to solve this quickly, but I think we are going to have to go about this the mortal way" He paused "We can put wanted posters up with the person's face on, and we can also alert the mortal authorities"

"Like we did when Sirius Black escaped Azkaban" Amelia nodded in agreement "Is there nothing else we can do?"

"Well – Tim and Abbey are working on a wizarding version of identity recognition software" Andy said "We could place monitoring charms on the entrances to the Alley that would scan everyone who passes, and if anyone who matches the description could be flagged so one of your Aurors could investigate" He glanced back down the street "Okay – I think they are ready for us" He led the two witches down the street, and met up with the spell casters "Okay Abbey– can you run it back about an hour?" Pansy nodded, and a moment later, the alley was filled with spectral images, all moving backwards. After a minute or so, she waved her wand again, and the images froze.

"This is our victim" Tonks pointed to a red-haired woman who had just entered the far end of the street "Jessica Tayson" She turned to Pansy "Abbey, was it?" Pansy nodded "Can you do slow motion on this?" Pansy nodded again "Okay – can you go forward at about one third speed?" Everyone turned and watched as the image paused, then started to run forward again.

"Mrs Tayson was walking down the street, and was stabbed in the back" Andy said, then pointed to a cloaked figure that had just entered the side-street "Keep an eye on that one" The projection continued moving, and, just as Andy had predicted, the cloaked figure strode up behind Jessica Tayson, and stabbed her three times in the back. As the body of the victim fell to the floor, Pansy brought the projection to a halt, then turned to Andy.

"It doesn't look like the killer was aiming for Mrs Tayson" She said.

"What makes you say that?" Tonks asked.

"The killer – whoever it is – didn't look at who he was stabbing" Andrew replied.

"If he was aiming for someone specific, he would have at least checked who he was killing" Pansy added, then glanced at Harry "It was the way Death Eaters used to behave when they were going after their prey"

"You think this is person is a death Eater?" Amelia asked in surprise.

"No" Both Harry and Pansy shook their heads, and Harry continued "But whoever is doing this doesn't like witches – they don't care who they kill as long as it is a witch"

"I don't know if that is good news or bad news" Tonks shrugged "If there was a motive – a pattern – then at least we might be able to stop it" She gestured at the cloaked figure "But if what you say is true – that it really is just about killing witches – then anyone could be next" They all turned to stare at the figure, then Tonks turned to Pansy "Can you see if there is a better image of this person? Maybe the hood slips back, or the light is better?"

"I'll give it a shot, Director, but to be honest I am amazed we got this far" She turned to Andrew "Have we got enough to take back with us?"

"I think we just need a few more minutes" Andrew replied. Pansy nodded.

"Take back?" Amelia turned to Andy "Fred? Is there something you are not telling us?"

"Examining all these images will take us a while, Minister, and I am sure that you and the Director have better things to do than stand here all night"

"And you have to let the merchants out of Gringotts at some point" Harry added with a smirk.

"Okay – we're done" Andrew interrupted "We can take this back to base, and work on it there" He glanced at Pansy, then the two of them turned to face opposite ends of the street.

Hide now the things you've shown.  
As they are for our eyes alone.  
Let us depart and leave you be.  
We go in peace, so mote it be.

The images faded, and then vanished completely. Once they were gone, Andy called out for Prue, Luna and Tara to rejoin them. Once the eight members of The Western Sky were together, he turned to The Minister.

"Minister Bones, if you will excuse us, we will take our leave" Andy gave a slight nod "If we find anything, we will get in touch tomorrow"

"Of course" Amelia returned the nod "I only hope you can find something before another person is killed"

xoxox

"Andy - I want your permission to take this to someone" Andrew and Tara were sat in Andy's study, opposite his desk.

"Can this someone help us?" Andy asked.

"Yes" Tara nodded "He is part of a global group – one with far more resources than we have" She glanced at Andrew "But there is a problem"

"Oh yes?"

"He knows about the magical world – and about The Ministry and so on, but he doesn't know about The Western Sky" Andrew replied "And he'll wonder why I am bringing him a photo of a man and asking him for help" He paused "I think we would be able to tell him, and he would keep it secret"

"Really?" Andy glanced at Tara, and she nodded in agreement "Okay then. Will you two be going?"

"I can't" Tara shook her head "It would cause too many complications"

"But Luna has offered to go in her place" Andrew continued "The two of us can leave at once, and be back this evening"

"And you are sure you need to do this?" Andy stared at them "There is no other way?"

"You heard Minister Bones this morning" Tara sighed "No one in The Ministry knows who this man is, and they have no way of finding him. If our friend can help..." Andy studied them for a few moments, then shrugged.

"Okay. I will leave it to your discretion"

xoxox

"Mr Giles, Miss Rosenberg – there are two people in the foyer who wish to see you"

xoxox

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky..._

"_In dreams we are free. Free to be who we want. Free to do what we want. Free to chose our own destinies. But what if someone else could use that freedom for their own ends..."_

_Find out what happens in "In Dreams", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

"Did they give you their names?" Giles asked.

"Miss Luna Lovegood and Mr Andrew Wells" Willow jumped to her feet.

"Andrew is here?" She turned to Giles "I will go and get him" Giles watched her go with a slight smile on his face.

xoxox

"Willow?" Andrew looked up as his friend bounded down the stairs "I didn't realise you were working here"

"I got in yesterday" Willow flung her arms round him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Giles had an assignment for Kennedy and me" She took a step back, and glanced at Luna "Hi – I'm Willow Rosenberg – a friend of Andrew's..."

"From Sunnydale" Luna nodded "I am very pleased to meet you"

"Likewise" Willow smiled "Giles is waiting upstairs – come on" She lead them upstairs and in to the library where Giles was waiting.

"Mr Wells" Giles nodded "It is a pleasure to see you again"

"And you too, Rupert" Andrew nodded "And may I introduce my good friend and colleague, Miss Luna Lovegood" Luna gave a short bow.

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Lovegood" Giles smiled, then turned back to Andrew "How may we help you?" Andrew glanced at Willow, then pulled out a folder from his jacket.

"This man has been murdering witches" He handed them the photograph "At least six or seven that we know of, and maybe a lot more"

"The Ministry has not been able to stop him" Luna continued "So we got involved" She glanced at Willow "Andrew tells me that you are good with computers?"

"I have my moments" Willow replied modestly "What do you need?"

"Our Minister told us that the mortal government has a database of criminals, including mugshots" Luna said "We were wondering if you could match this photograph against it, and see if it comes up"

"You think that he has killed before?" Giles took of his glasses and wiped them.

"We do" Andrew nodded "The way he did it – calmly, coolly and with no emotion" He shrugged "This is not his first time" Willow and Giles stared at him for a moment, then Willow nodded.

"I will start the program, but it might take an hour or so to complete" She turned, and headed towards another door "The lab's through here"

xoxox

"Tonight?"

"Yes, my master. Tonight"

xoxox

"So – tell me more about this group" Willow sat in front of her computer, talking to Andrew. Giles had offered to show Luna round The Slayers' Academy, and she had agreed, not wanting to spend any more time around Tara's former girlfriend than necessary, for fear she would slip up and tell Willow something she shouldn't.

"You understand the spell I will have to put you under?"

"Yes" Willow nodded "I understand about keeping secrets"

"Okay" Andrew smiled "We have only really just got started – this is our first major investigation. And we only generally get involved when The Ministry and The DMLE can't deal with the problem themselves"

"Such as when non-magical folk start killing magical folk?" Willow asked, and Andrew nodded.

"The vast majority of them have no idea about the mortal world" Andrew sighed "It's depressing, when you think about it" He smiled at her "You, Giles – even Buffy – you all live in the real world, despite your day jobs. But some of the people in their world" He shook his head "It's scary how little they know" They both turned as the machine beeped twice "Got something?"

"Apparently so" She pressed a few keys, then turned, smiling "Andrew, my friend, I think we are in business"

xoxox

"So how many Slayers are there?" Luna asked.

"Around four, five hundred, world wide" Giles replied "Ever since Willow and Buffy cast their spell, we have been finding more and more"

"Your own private army" Luna mused "Must be nice"

"Not exactly my army" Giles smiled at her "But we do what we can to make the world safe"

"Much like we do" Luna replied, and Giles nodded, then stopped as a beep came from Luna's jacket. She fished out the flute she was carrying, and tapped it twice "Yes, Andrew?"

"Willow found our man" Andrew's voice came through "Name, criminal record and..."

"His address!" Luna finished for him "I'll be right there" She tapped the flute again, then turned back to her host "Mr Giles, I am sorry to run out on you, but..."

"Don't worry about it my dear" Giles smiled, then lead her back to the lab, where Andrew and Willow were waiting.

"Luna – we have to go. The file that Willow turned up has got an address, but also an active arrest warrant from the police. If they find him first..."

"Okay" Luna nodded "Mr Giles, Miss Rosenberg – thank you for all your help"

"You are welcome, Miss Lovegood" Giles smiled kindly "Will you let us know how your investigation progresses?"

"Of course" Luna smiled back, then turned to Andrew "Shall we go?" He nodded, then pulled out a bottle from his jacket.

"Giles, Willow – we'll see you later" He held the bottle out to Luna, and, once she had hold of it, they vanished.

xoxox

"Dad – are you down there?"

"Just a minute honey" Peter Tomson looked up at the open basement door "I'll be up in a little while"

"Okay" His daughter retreated, closing the door behind her. He waited a few moments, then turned back to the table, and continued to polish the athame in his hand. The coming weekend would be the first anniversary of his wife's death at the hands of witches. And he had big plans for the anniversary.

xoxox

"Good evening. My name is Mark Harrison, and I work for the council" Harry flashed his identity card at the young girl who had answered the door "Is your father home?"

"What is this about?" Lucy Tomson asked.

"He made a complaint about the street-lights" Harry said, gesturing to the road "I am here to discuss it with him"

"Oh" Lucy smiled "Okay" She turned, then paused "Sorry, but would you mind waiting out here?"

"Not at all" Harry smiled "There's no rush" He paced back and forth for a few moments, then turned as the door was opened again.

"My daughter said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Mr Tomson. My name is Mark Harrison, and I have come to discuss your complaint about the street-lights"

"This isn't a good time" Peter replied "Couldn't you have made an appointment?"

"Yes - I do apologise about that" Harry glanced at the clipboard "But my last meeting finished a little early, and since I was in the area I thought I might be able to help you out"

"That is very kind of you" Peter smirked "Are you sure you work for the council?" When waved his hands "Sorry – my wife used to say my sense of humour isn't my strong point"

"My wife tells me the same thing" Harry smirked "But if this isn't a good time, I can come back?"

"No – it's okay" He gestured for Harry to come inside, then pushed the door to behind him "Have a seat"

"Does anyone other than your daughter live here?" Harry asked as he walked through to the lounge.

"Yes" Peter nodded "My wife died a year ago, and since then it's been just Lucy and me" He paused "Why do you want to know?"

"Because it will make this easier" Harry pulled out his wand "STUPEFY!" Peter collapsed "Anne – take care of Lucy"

"Yes boss" Sally pulled off the invisibility cloak and walked out of the room. A moment later, he heard a stunning curse being fired, followed by a muffled thump. He walked over to the front door, and opened it to let the rest of the group in.

"Okay" Andy said after they were all inside "Rina, Sam – upstairs. Mabel, Anne – basement. Tim, Abbey – this floor" He turned to Harry "Fred – we are going to question our friend here"

xoxox

"Anne – what does this look like to you?" Sally turned at Prue's voice, then walked over to the table where she was stood.

"Well, Mabel, I would say that that looks like a set of athames that are identical to the ones found by the DMLE" She smiled "I would say we are done here"

xoxox

"Fred, Gil – we have nearly a dozen athames" Prue came back in to the lounge to find Harry putting a binding spell on Peter "He confessed?"

"Under veritaserum" Andy nodded "Along with the athames, I would say he is our man" He looked up as the others came down the stairs "Any idea what we do with the girl?"

"Social services" Harry sighed "Once you are gone, we will remove her memory from tonight, and tell her that her father's been arrested for murder" He glanced at Sally, who nodded.

"Okay" Andy nodded again "Well – let's go. I think that Minister Bones will be very pleased to see us"

xoxox

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sally glanced at Harry as they walked away from the social services office.

"I don't know" Harry sighed "I don't like the idea of leaving her here, but leaving her at home was out of the question"

"And given that her father is a mass murderer, it's probably better she is away from him"

"I suppose" He shrugged "Andy will be expecting us"

xoxox

"Director?" Amelia looked up as Tonks walked in to her office "Did we have a meeting scheduled?"

"No" Tonks stared at her in surprise "I got a message saying you needed to meet me"

"I didn't..."

"Minister Bones" Percy's voice came from the intercom on Amelia's desk "Fred and his group are here to see you"

"Show them in" Amelia glanced at Tonks, then stood up as Andy came in.

"Minister Bones, Director Tonks" Andy gave them a nod "We have someone we would like you to meet" Harry and Sally walked in, with Peter Tomson walking between them "This is Peter Tomson, and he has confessed under veritaserum to murdering three dozen witches in the last year" For a few moments, they stared at him in surprise "If you don't want him, I can find someone who does"

xoxox

Half an hour later, after Tonks had lead Peter Tomson away to the cells, Amelia was still talking to Andy.

"So – there will be no problem with the trial?" She asked.

"No" Andy shook his head "The athames are a perfect match, his journal leaves very little to the imagination and he confessed under veritaserum" He smiled "I don't think The Wizengamot will have any problems"

"Then I believe congratulations are in order" Amelia smiled "And can I say that I am very impressed..." She trailed off as Percy burst in to the office, looking harried "Percy?"

"Minister – there's been a problem" He paused, and took a deep breath "It's Azkaban"

xoxox

There is a massive explosion, with chunks of all flying out from the prison. A moment later, a huge Dark Mark appears in the sky above.

_(end of act 3)_

_Special Guest Stars : Rupert Giles and Willow Rosenberg_


	7. In Dreams

"We interrupt your program to bring you this special report. A few minutes ago, Minister Bones announced there had been a massive breakout from Azkaban prison. Details are still unclear, however it is believed that there was an explosion at the infamous facility, centred in the maximum security area. The Omega Block, as it is known, houses the most dangerous prisoners, including all of the Death Eaters captured ten years ago by The Order Of V. Another statement is expected in around an hour, and hopefully we will learn who has escaped and is now on the loose"

xoxox

_The Western Sky_

_Staring_

_Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Parkinson._

_with_

_Hermione Krum-Black and Viktor Krum_

_and_

_Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter_

_Episode 6 : In Dreams_

_Guest Staring : Sophia Allan, Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Lexi Harris, Nymphadora Tonks, Griselda Marchbanks, Paul Robertson, Kingsley Shacklebolt, John Smith, Severus Snape, Delores Umbridge, Lord Voldemort, Ginny Weasley._

xoxox

_(act 1)_

"How many?" Amelia stared at Tonks.

"Ten, fifteen" Tonks sighed "The warden is having trouble making an exact count"

"Why?"

"The explosion that destroyed the wall was huge, Minister" Tonks paused "To give you some idea, imagine a dozen killing curses hitting that door" She gestured at the door to her office "Then imagine that kind of force used against the walls of the prison"

"Wow"

"There are the remains of at least ten people, maybe more. But until we can be sure how many died in the explosion..."

"We can't be sure how many escaped" Amelia shook her head "Do we have any preliminary names? Even if they are only guesses?"

"The list of the missing includes Severus Snape, Delores Umbridge, Sibyll Trelawney, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode and Terry Boot, along with two murderers, three rapists and one child molester" Tonks handed her a folder "There are a few others, but these are the ones that will cause us the most problems"

"We need to inform Harry Potter and Hermione Krum" Amelia stood up "Snape is going to want Potter's head, and it's not unreasonable Umbridge is going to try to finish what she started five years ago" She flicked through the rest of the file "Do we have enough Aurors to offer them some protection?"

"If Snape is just going after Potter, than maybe" Tonks nodded "But if The Death Eaters are going to go after the whole of The Order of V, then I would say no" She paused "But given that they took down Voldemort, I am not sure they would need that much protection"

"Good point" Amelia smiled.

"So – do you want to talk to Mr Potter or Mrs Krum?" Tonks asked.

"I think we can do both" The Minister replied "They are both in the Wizengamot Chamber"

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood – do you know why you are here today?"

"Yes, Madam Marchbanks" Luna smiled up at the Head of The Wizengamot "You and your cohorts are attempting to strip my good friend Hermione of her position as Head of House, and because I, as one of The Seven, would be in a position to help you to do it" She paused, then smiled "Of course, since I wouldn't be the Head of House Potter if it wasn't for your idiotic, biased and outdated laws, and I happen to believe that, as Head of the House Of Black, Hermione has been doing a fantastic job, I suspect that I won't be able to help you all that much" She paused, then added "And shouldn't you address me as Miss Lovegood-Potter?"

"Miss Lovegood-Potter – that attitude is not going to help Mrs Krum-Black"

"Madam Marchbanks – nothing I can do in this chamber is going to help Professor Krum-Black"

"Pardon me?"

"I could be polite and deferential, Madam Marchbanks, and still I would give you nothing to help you in your crusade. Professor Krum-Black is a good and decent woman, and this is nothing but a bigoted, misguided witch-hunt, if you will excuse the phrase. So ask your questions, then I can get back to doing something useful instead of taking part in this puppet-show"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait" Amelia entered the chamber from a side door "I have urgent business with both Mr Potter-Black and Mrs Krum-Black, Madam Marchbanks"

"Very well, Minister Bones" Marchbanks stood up "This session is adjourned until further notice" She glanced down at the floor of the chamber "Miss Lovegood-Potter - I trust that the next time we call you back, you will be in a more co-operative mood?"

"You may hope for that, Madam Marchbanks, but I wouldn't hold your breath"

xoxox

"Harry, Hermione – we have a partial list of those who broke out of Azkaban yesterday" Amelia handed Harry a file "As far as we can tell, it includes most of the Death Eaters you revealed the night of The Founders Ball, as well as Severus Snape" She paused, then turned to Hermione "And it also includes Delores Umbridge"

"Wonderful" Hermione sighed "Do you think they are coming after us?"

"It would be dumb and idiotic" Amelia smiled.

"And since Death Eaters are known for their marked intelligence..." Harry trailed off "We will beef up the wards a little, and keep an eye out" He glanced at Hermione "Would you like some help?"

"If you don't mind" Hermione nodded "What about the kids?"

"We will tell them something" Luna said "Not the truth, necessarily, but we will make sure they know not to talk to strangers" She looked back up at Amelia "Any idea how they broke out?"

"All we know is there was a massive explosion that shattered the outer wall. It killed a number of prisoners, and – and this is the part we are confused about – crashed the wards. The prisoners – those who weren't crushed under the collapsing wall – were able to apparate out of their cells"

"And you have no idea who caused the explosion?"

"No" Amelia sighed "There were no alarms, no signals – nothing to suggest that anything was wrong until the wards started screaming" She shrugged "Anyway - I have informed Albus, and he has raised some extra detection wards around the school, and if Harry can help you at your home, then I would say we are pretty much done" She paused "You understand why I can't offer any protection?"

"Because you would rather have all the Aurors out looking for them than standing around outside our houses?" Luna asked with a smile. When Amelia nodded, Luna continued "I am sure we'll be fine, Minister"

"Okay" Amelia nodded again "But if you think there is any trouble, any at all, contact me and I will have a team there immediately"

"Thank you Minister" They stood up "We will no doubt see you again in the near future"

"Hopefully under better circumstances"

xoxox

"So – today we are going to be studying the Imperious curse" Hermione stood up in front of her sixth year defence class "Who can tell me about it?" A few students raised their hands "Miss Harris?"

"The Imperious Curse is used to put another person under your control"

"Very good. Anyone else? Yes Mr Smith?"

"It is one of the seven unforgivable curses"

"Which means?"

"If you use it against another person, you are sent to Azkaban for life"

"Is that always the case?" Hermione looked around "Can anyone tell me if there are any exceptions?" She smiled when one hand went up "Miss Allan?"

"It can be used by Healers but only when they are on duty and only if the patient agrees"

"And why is that?"

"Because sometimes a patient might be scared, and if the Healer can use the Imperious curse to help them get over that fear, it benefits them in the long run"

"Very good – five points to Hufflepuff" Hermione paused "Are there any other exceptions?" She paused, but no one put their hand up "Okay. Part of your homework will be to write two feet about the various exceptions to the law covering the Imperious curse" There were a few groans from around the classroom, but they died down as the door to the room opened, and both the Headmaster and the potions professor came in "But I am going to give you another exception right now" She smiled as Paul walked up to her desk "It can also be used for educational purposes, as long as it is witnessed by a senior member of staff, and both of those taking part have agreed to it" She turned to Dumbledore "Headmaster – you will be our witness?"

"By all means, Professor Krum" He smiled, then moved to the side of the classroom.

"And Professor Robertson – you have agreed to take part?"

"Yes, Professor Krum"

"Thank you" She turned back to the class "Okay – we will show you what the effects of the curse are, and how to break it" She paused "I will be the test subject, so hopefully Professor Robertson won't do anything too bad to me" She smiled at him "Not unless he wants purple hair for the next month" There were a few laughs from around the class "Okay – can I ask you all to put your wands away, as they will not be needed, and – since we are dealing with a fairly powerful curse, I don't want any stray magic getting loose" She turned back to Paul "Now, Professor, if you will?"

"By all means" Paul nodded, then raised his wand "To cast this spell, you point your wand at the intended target, and use the incantation _Imperio_" As he said it, a blue beam of light came out of his wand and engulfed Hermione, and her face went blank "As you can see, once the target of the spell is under the influence of the curse, she is entirely at under your control – even her emotions and feelings are subservient to yours"

"This is what makes the spell so dangerous" Dumbledore commented from the side of the class "Because you can make the subject do anything, and feel happy about it"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Paul nodded, then turned back to Hermione, who was still stood, perfectly still, waiting for instructions "The target of the spell won't do anything until you say so. If you were to do nothing, and the target doesn't fight the effects, they will just let themselves die through inaction" He paused "But, since we need the continuing services of our Defence Professor, we will bypass that particular demonstration for the moment. Hermione – sing the school song"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy-warty Hogwarts. Teach us something please!"

"That's enough" Paul said, and Hermione stopped singing "Now – bark like a dog"

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

"Thank you" He paused "It is possible to fight off the Imperious curse, with enough will power" He turned to Dumbledore "Headmaster, if you will"

"Professor Krum – fight it off" As soon as Dumbledore said this, Hermione's brow furrowed, and she started to shake. A few seconds later, she stopped.

"As you can see – it is very hard to throw off the curse" Paul continued "At least without a lot of practice. Part of Auror training includes routine exposure to the curse to build up tolerance, and so make fighting it off easier" He paused, then raised his wand again "Now – Professor Krum – please cast a killing curse as the Headmaster"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green beam of light shot out, and struck Dumbledore in his chest. The class screamed, and Paul smiled.

"Thank you, Professor" He glanced at the class "Now, I will be going, and you, my dear Professor, will seal the classroom, and set it on fire"

"Why?" Sophia Allan called out. Paul turned and smiled at her. A moment later, his shape started to change. A few moments later, the students gasped.

"Severus Snape?" A student called out from the back.

"I am glad to see my reputation proceeds me, and that I haven't been forgotten after ten years away" He smiled "But since my return to society is still unknown, I can't have a class full of students talking about it, can I?" He transformed back to Paul Robertson, then turned back to Hermione "Remember, Miss Granger – no one leaves here alive" He walked out of the classroom, and Hermione turned to the students.

"INCENDI..."

"STUPEFY!" A dozen students fired stunning spells at their teacher, and she collapsed, unconscious, on the ground.

xoxox

Viktor sat bolt upright in bed, jolting out of sleep at his wife's scream.

"Minnie?" He turned, then fell back as Hermione flung her arms around him "It's alright – I'm here" He stroked her hair, until she calmed down "Bad dream?"

"Uh-huh"

"Want to tell me about it?" He felt her shake her head "Okay. Can I get you anything?"

"Feel like obliviating me?"

"That bad?"

"Yeah" She sighed "I will tell you about it in the morning – I... I just can't now"

"Okay" He gently laid her back down on to the bed "Would you like me to put you to sleep?" She paused, then nodded "Close your eyes, darling" Hermione gave him a faint smile, then closed her eyes "Sominus"

xoxox

Outside the house, under a street light, a shadow separated from the wall, and moved off down the street.

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

"Minnie?" Harry frowned as Hermione opened the front door of her house "You don't look so hot"

"Bad dreams" Hermione stood aside as he entered "Woke up screaming last night – it took a sleep spell from Viktor for me to get any rest at all" She realised he was staring at her "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Sally didn't get any sleep last night" Harry said quietly "Neither did Luna and Prue"

"What did they dream?" She asked, but Harry shook his head.

"Lets put the wards up" He replied quickly "Then you and Viktor should come back to The Compound. I think we should compare stories" He saw her flinch "I know it'll be hard, but from the sounds of it, this doesn't sound like just co-incidence" She paused for a moment, then nodded "Okay – so where do you want to start?"

xoxox

"I'll go find Sally – get yourselves a drink, or whatever you want" Harry gestured to the living room, then turned and sprinted up the stairs "Hon? You here?"

"Hey" He turned towards Ella's room, and found Sally stood in the door way "How did it go?"

"The warding went pretty well" He smiled faintly "But Viktor and Minnie came back with me"

"Really?" Sally smiled "Why?"

"Because Hermione barely slept last night" Harry replied "And after what happened at breakfast, I thought that maybe we should talk" Sally stared at him in surprise.

"Hermione had a nightmare too?" She asked quietly.

"She said it took a sleeping spell from Viktor to let her get any sleep at all, and she wouldn't talk about it to me" Harry replied, taking his wife's hand "I'm going to ask Luna and Prue to come over, and then you can talk"

xoxox

"You really thought I would be happy with you?" Tara sneered down at Luna "The only reason I got involved with this group in the first place was to find a better way to remove memories"

"But..."

"But what?"

"But – you love me"

"Me? Love you?" Tara laughed cruelly "You were nothing more than a tool to me. I used you to get to The Western Sky, and I used all of you to get access to the spells I needed. Now I can use the skills that I learned from you, and use it to make Willow forget the past, and take me back" She giggled at the look on her partner's face "Do you have any idea what you look like?" With a last glance at the crying woman, Tara turned, and walked away. Luna watched her go, then closed her eyes, not wanting to see her leave.

xoxox

"Oh my" Sally, Hermione and Prue watched as Luna wiped her eyes, then looked up at them.

"It was the most realistic dream I have ever had" She said quietly "I was really surprised when I found her still sleeping next to me, like nothing had ever happened"

"Tell me about it" Sally replied, then, when Prue glanced at her quizzically, she continued "Just before the final battle ten years ago, Harry, Hermione and I all had the same nightmare – we all woke up screaming, each surprised that the others weren't dead" She glanced at Hermione, who nodded "Last night wasn't as bad, but..." She trailed off, then shivered.

"I felt better after telling you" Hermione said softly "Sharing it with others made it..." She shrugged "Less real" She smiled "Less scary" Sally gazed at her for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"It was the future" Sally started "Six months – a year, I am not sure. But it was at least past the twins birthday"

"How do you know?" Prue asked. Sally took a deep breath.

"Because Harry was executed for something that happened during their party"

xoxox

"Harry? What's up?"

"Minnie, Prue, Luna, Sally – all of them had bad dreams last night" Harry started pacing back and forth in front of Viktor, Andy, Andrew, Pansy and Tara "Sally woke up screaming" He glanced at the others.

"Prue was crying in her sleep" Andy said "But she wouldn't tell me about it"

"Last night Luna woke me up, but wouldn't tell me why" She paused "She did seem surprised to see me" Viktor nodded in agreement.

"Sally wouldn't tell me why either – but whatever it was it scared her" Harry paused "I haven't seen anything scare her this bad since the night before The Founders' Ball" He shivered at the memory "The four of them are talking at the moment - I thought that maybe they would be able to help each other"

"Good plan" Andrew smiled "But that's not why you came to us now, is it?"

"No" Harry shook his head "Back in school, the three of us had a few shared dreams. The one before The Ball was the scariest, but it wasn't the only one" He paused "And although we had no idea at the time, we have since decided that the dreams must have been forced up on us by someone else"

"Because you always shared the dream, which should be impossible" Andrew said, and Harry nodded.

"Even though we each dreamed from our own perspective, they were identical in every way. Which, as Andrew says, can't happen" He paused again "We think it was The Founders who were making us dream these dreams"

"Why?" Pansy stared at him.

"Because they liked us" Harry said with a shrug "And because each dream warned us of impending doom, and allowed us to prepare for it and avoid it. And because Vanessa, and Luna, told us that Hogwarts was on our side"

"Vanessa?" Andrew asked.

"The Sorting Hat" Harry replied, then, glancing at Pansy, added "I'll explain later"

"Okay"

"So you think The Founders are doing it again?" Andy asked, looking dubious.

"No" Harry shook his head vehemently "The dreams that The Founders sent were scary, but they were never nasty" He looked at Andy and Tara "From what I have seen, the dreams that the four girls are suffering seem designed to torture them, not help them"

"They are" A voice came from behind him, and everyone turned to see Sally, Hermione, Prue and Luna standing in the door. Prue, Hermione and Luna went over to their respective partners, while Sally sat down on the sofa. Luna took Tara's hand "You told me you were just using me – to find a spell that would let Willow forget you'd died, so you could go back to her"

"Snape put me under the Imperious, had me kill Dumbledore and then set a class of sixth years on fire" Hermione whispered. Sally gave her a smile, then glanced at Prue.

"My sisters found out I was alive, then disowned me" She closed her eyes "They also got in one or two torture spells to pay me back for running out on them"

"Oh honey" Andy leaned over and took her in his arms "You know they would..."

"I know" She nodded "But it just felt so real - I could feel my skin burning as Piper held me down and..." She shook her head "While I was dreaming, it never occurred to me that it might not be real" She saw Luna and Hermione nod in agreement. Harry turned to his wife.

"Sal?" She looked up, then shook her head. He walked over to her, and knelt down in front of her "Honey – you can tell me anything" Sally gazed in to his eyes, then nodded.

xoxox

"Harry James Potter-Black – you have been convicted of two counts of murder, two counts of torture and two counts of treason. Before I sentence you, do you have anything to say?" Griselda Marchbanks stared down at him. Harry stared back up at her, looking defiant.

"What would you have me say? That I am sorry?" He asked in level tone "I am sorry that your exalted Headmaster chose to attack my children, and I am sorry that no one saw him for what he was before it was too late. I'm sorry that this world is the way it is, and I'm sorry that I failed to save it" He turned, gazing at Sally and Ella "I'm sorry I have to leave my wife and daughter, but I hope that they will live on, and get out of this world while they have a chance" Sally nodded, despite the fact she and Ella were crying. Harry nodded back, then turned back to Marchbanks.

"I know you want me to show remorse, Madam Marchbanks, then you are looking in the wrong place. Dumbledore got what he deserved, and McGonagall got the same for blindly following that old fool's orders for so long" He paused, then shrugged "If you are going to kill me, get on with it. I am sick of this country, and I am heartily sick of you, Madam Marchbanks"

"Very well, Mr Potter" Marchbanks stood up "For your heinous crimes, there can only be one sentence – you will executed by firing squad" She gestured to a group of Aurors "Director Shacklebolt – do you duty"

"Yes, Madam Marchbanks" Kingsley stepped forward, accompanied by five of his Aurors "Mr Potter – may whatever god you believe in have mercy on your soul" Harry looked back up at Sally and Ella, and continued to smile at them as six killing curses slammed in to his body.

xoxox

Everyone stared at her as she finished speaking, then both Harry and Hermione threw their arms around her, pulling her in to a hug. The others exchanged looks, then got up and walked quietly out of the room, leaving the three friends alone. Pansy closed the door behind them, then turned to face the group.

"As Harry said – this can't be natural, and I don't think it is a co-incidence. I don't know how, and I have no idea why, but someone is doing this"

"Do you think it could be one of the escapees?" Luna asked, still holding Tara's hand.

"They would have grudges against Minnie, Luna and Sally" Andrew said "But that doesn't explain why they would go after Prue as well" He shrugged "An attack against The Western Sky?"

"That doesn't account for Minnie" Viktor said "I mean – she isn't involved with you" He paused "And I thought only three other people knew your real identities"

"So did I" Harry said as he, Sally and Hermione came in "So either someone talked, or this was just a random attack" He looked around, then turned to Andy "What do you think boss?"

"Obviously if someone has betrayed us, we need to find out" He looked around the group "I want Prue, Luna, Minnie and Sal to stay here" He held up his hand at the protests "If someone has betrayed us, and that person sent someone to give you the nightmares, do you think you are ready to see that person?" When the four women shook their heads, he smiled "Tara and I will go and talk to Amelia. I don't want to suspect her but she is the only person in this country" He turned to Viktor "Viktor, I want you to talk to the Head of the ICW"

"I won't be able to..."

"I know" Andy nodded "But you are the one who has had the most dealings with him about us, and I am not sure any of us would get as far"

"Okay" He agreed "I will make an appointment to see him as soon as possible"

"Thank you" Andy turned to the rest of the group "I don't think that either Warlock Vaxton nor Amelia would have betrayed us, so I want you to work out how whoever did this, did this, and who that might be" He turned back to four women he had excluded before "If you feel up to it, I'd like you to help them" He reached out and took Hermione's hand "I know you aren't a member, Min, but if you'd like to..."

"Yes" She replied at once "I would like to help" She shivered "I want to know who is doing this, and why"

xoxox

Today had gone well, he thought. Ever since Voldemort had fallen, the pickings had been slim. He had been forced to rely on muggles to get what he needed. But now – now it seemed that the world was not such a safe place any more, and people were, once again, ready to be scared.

He glanced out the window, and smiled. Soon it would be sun-down, and people would be falling asleep again.

Soon, he would feast.

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky..._

_Harry and Sally see a stage show that leaves them confused..._

A clip of a magician performing a spell in a theatre

_While Andy and Andrew discover something that leaves them cold..._

A clip of the two men storming in to Luna's front room

_And things take a turn for the worse at Hogwarts..._

A clip of someone holding a wand to Dumbledore's head

_Find out what happens in "The Easy Way Out", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

"Minister, Fred and Sabrina are here to see you"

"Show them in" Amelia stood up as Andy and Tara entered the office "Fred – this is unexpected. How can I help you?" She gestured for them to sit down.

"Last night, three of our members, and one of our associates, were attacked" Andy said bluntly "Someone came at them through their dreams, and did a very good job of it"

"Are they okay?"

"They will be" Tara said "But we are concerned about the small group that was attacked" She paused, wondering if the Minister would work out what they were leading to. Amelia stared at them for a moment, then gave a quiet laugh.

"I take it that, because I am the only person you have told about your true identities, that you came to ask me if I might have leaked that information"

"No one thinks you have, Amelia" Andy replied "We are just being thorough" He paused "If it helps, we sent another member of our team to have the same conversation with the Head of The ICW" Amelia smiled.

"I fell honoured to be in such exalted company" She slowly took out her wand "I swear on my magic that I have not told anyone about your true identities" She paused, surrounded by a faint glow, then turned to the edge of her office "Wingardium Leviosa" The bookcase rose in to the air, hovered for a moment, then settled back down. She turned back to her guests "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Almost" Tara said "Is there the chance that someone could have taken it from your mind without you knowing?"

"No" Amelia shook her head "All members of the DMLE are required to learn Occlumency before they can take part in criminal investigations, and since my elevation to Minister, I have increased my shields to nearly twice what they were"

"Would you permit us to test it?" Andy asked, glancing at Tara. Amelia nodded, and Tara closed her eyes. A moment later, she opened them, and turned back to Andy.

"She could give the Trio a run for their money" She said "I can't think of anyone who could get in to her mind – not without her realising it at least"

"So I am in the clear?" Amelia asked.

"As I said, we never thought otherwise Minister" Andy replied "And I do apologise for the necessity of all this, but..."

"But you don't want to be seen to be favouring your friends" Amelia finished his sentence, and he nodded "Now – assuming that Warlock Vaxton passes with flying colours as well, do you have any other ideas?"

"We left Gil, Tim and Abbey to work it out, along with the four who were attacked last night" Andy said "We are hoping that they might remember something from the dreams that would help"

"Such as a big sign that says 'Hi, my name is Jane – ask me how I screwed with your mind'?" Amelia asked, causing both Tara and Andy to laugh.

"That would be nice" Tara said with a smile "But Abbey trained as a mind-healer, and Gil has a fair amount of skill in legilimency, so between them they might be able to coax something out of the girls that they don't know they know" Amelia nodded in understanding.

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" She asked.

"No" Andy shrugged "If it was just an attack on The Western Sky, I would say it was someone we had crossed. And if it was just an attack on Order members, I would say it was one of the escapees, but, Miranda and Mabel have no connection, aside from..." He trailed off, then slapped himself on the head and turned to Tara "What if that's it?"

"Sorry?"

"What if there is no connection between the attacks, other than the way they were carried out?" He turned to Amelia "There are creatures that feed off emotions, aren't there?"

"Dementors" Amelia nodded "You think that there is something out there doing this?"

"It would make sense" Tara said thoughtfully, then frowned "Although Miranda doesn't live anywhere near The Compound"

"Could it have picked up an imprint of the others from Miranda?" Amelia asked "If it could get in her dreams, could it have found them as well?"

"It's possible" Andy stood up, quickly followed by Tara "Minister, if you will excuse us, I think we have work to do"

"Of course" Amelia nodded "But if you could let me know"

"Of course" Tara replied, then the she took Andy's hand, and a moment later, the two of them vanished.

xoxox

"Do you know what we need?" Prue asked suddenly. The group had been working for nearly an hour, and hadn't come up with anything.

"To know who did this?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Well – yes" Prue nodded "But what I was thinking was we need our own Book of Shadows" She saw Pansy nod in agreement, but Harry's brow furrowed.

"Book of Shadows?"

"My family – ever since the charmed line was created by Melinda Warren – has kept a Book of Shadows. It's a record of everything the matriarchs learned, from Melinda to the present day" She sighed "If there was any record of something like this, it would be in the book" She realised Harry and Sally were staring at her "What?"

"Could we... borrow your book?" Sally asked "Harry and I could pop over there, get the book and be back before you know it"

"The book won't let you take it out of the house" Prue replied "Evil can't touch it, and only one of the Charmed Ones can remove it from The Manor"

"And you aren't a Charmed one?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"No" Prue shook her head "After my... after my death, Piper and Phoebe roped my half-sister Paige in to the circle, and although I am still a witch, I don't think I am one of them any more"

"Bugger" Sally sighed, then looked up "Could we duplicate it?"

"I have no idea" Prue said with a laugh "But I wouldn't like to try it"

"Why?"

"Quite aside from the potential for being caught, and killed, by my sisters, the thought of damaging the book is..." She shivered at the idea "I'm sorry - I know it could help us, but protecting the Book of Shadows outweighs everything else" She paused, and glanced imploringly at the others "Even the risk of more nightmares"

"Don't worry about it" Luna said "We understand" Hermione and Sally nodded in agreement.

"So – what does that leave us with?" Andrew asked.

"A look through the Black libraries?" Harry suggested.

"A trip to the Ministry archives?" Pansy added.

"A trap" Sally said in a calm voice. Everyone turned to her.

"A trap?" Harry asked in surprise. She turned to him, and nodded.

"We provided it with what it wanted last night – the nightmares – so it is not beyond reason it might come back tonight to get more" She saw Andrew and Pansy nod in agreement "So we give it what it wants"

"You mean..." Harry trailed off, then shook his head "No – you are not going back to that nightmare"

"It doesn't have to be her" Andrew said "Or Min, Prue or Luna. I am sure the rest of us have enough bad memories in our past to give this... whatever food for thought"

"So to speak" Pansy said.

"Well – whoever is acting as bait goes to sleep, and the others watch them. The moment it looks like they are having a nightmare, or anything like it, the watchers go in to their mind, and see what is happening" She paused "Someone who isn't part of the nightmare might be able to find out who is doing this, and how to stop them" She looked around the group "I don't want to subject anyone to what I experienced, and if anyone can suggest a better way, I will gladly hear it" There were a few moments of silence "That's what I thought"

"So who do you think we should use as bait?" A voice came from the door, and a moment later Andy, Tara and Viktor came in.

"Andrew and me" Harry said "I have enough nightmare fodder to fill a barn, and I am sure Andrew has some skeletons in his closet" He saw the young man glance at Tara, then turned back to Harry.

"To say the least" He nodded "Okay – I'm in"

"Thanks" Harry smiled "So – tonight, Andrew and I will sleep, while some of you watch us" He looked over at Sally "I think the kids should stay over with Remus or the Grangers. If something is coming back to give us nightmares, I don't want them near it"

"Agreed" Andy nodded "Sally, Luna, Prue, Minnie - I want you to stay on watch. You've had a nightmare already, so hopefully you will be able to see if anything is wrong" He paused "Pansy – you too. If Andrew wakes up thinking you are dead, I want you to be there to convince him otherwise" When they nodded, he continued "Everyone else you are on perimeter duty. If we get anything from the watchers, we move"

"Is this a capture or a kill?" Viktor asked.

"Depends on what's doing this" Andy replied "But whether it is human or not, your life takes precedence, so if it's a choice between them or you..." He paused "Okay – Harry, Andrew - I suggest a lot of exercise. Everyone else – keep researching"

"Yes boss!"

xoxox

"Just give in, boy. You know you can't win. Join with me, and I will let her live. She can even be your queen in the new order"

Harry stared down at Ginny's writhing form as she was held under the cruciatus curse. Tears coursed down his face, watching the suffering of his wife.

"Stop it" He croaked.

"Pardon me?"

"STOP IT!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice "I'll do anything you say – serve you, kill for you, live and die for you. Just stop hurting her" A moment later, the curse was lifted, and Ginny became still. Harry rushed over to her, and cradled her in his arms.

"You've made the right choice, my boy" Harry turned to the person who was speaking. The person who, until a moment earlier, had been torturing the woman he loved "Together, we will do great things"

"Yes, my Lord" Harry bowed his head.

"Now – come to me, and pledge your loyalty to Lord Voldemort" Harry stood, and began to walk over to his new master, but stopped when someone yelled from behind him.

"Harry – stop!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Voldemort screamed, but Sally walked over to where Harry was standing, staring in disbelief at the scene in front of him.

"This is a dream" She said "Remember? You are not married to Ginny – you are married to me" She turned to Voldemort "And you died at my hand, ten years ago"

"Killed by a muggle? Impossible!" Voldemort sneered at her, then turned to Harry "Come to me and swear your loyalty, or I will kill your wife"

"No" Harry shook his head, then pulled out his wand "My wife is here, beside me, and you are not Voldemort" He glanced at Sally, and she nodded. A second later, they both called out "ANIMUS REVELUS!" Twin bolts of light shot from their wand, and enveloped the figure in front of them.

xoxox

"So you are the one who gave my wife a nightmare?" Andy stood on the street in front of The Compound, flanked by Hermione, Viktor and the other members of The Western Sky. They were staring at a shadow, encased in a cage of fire. After Harry had woken up, he and Sally had sent a signal to Andy, and he had found the shadow, lurking on the very edge of the fidelius charm.

"Fear is fun" The shadow hissed "But since the dark one left, no one is afraid" It gave a small chuckle "Now the fear is back. Now the fun is back"

"You enjoy scaring people?" Hermione asked "Why?"

"The more fear, the more fun" The shadow laughed "Enough fear, enough terror, and you end your life, and I get that too" Prue turned to Andy, and whispered in his ear for a few seconds. He paused, then nodded. Prue turned back.

"Force of evil, wraith of fear..."

"No – you can't" The shadow started to shoot back, and forth, looking for a way out of the cage.

"...Thou art no longer welcome here..."

"I can give you information. I can get in to dreams"

"...Be gone for now and for ever after..."

"You have enemies you don't even know about!"

"...And let our lives be joy and laughter!"

"You have doomed yourselves, and everyone else" The shadow said, then exploded in a ball of magical fire. The group stared at the empty fire-cage for a moment, then turned, and went inside.

xoxox

"Severus – we can't keep going like this"

"I know" Snape snapped at Umbridge "I didn't think The Ministry would get their blockades up so quickly"

"So what are we going to do?" When Snape didn't reply, she asked again "Severus – where can we go?"

"I would have though, my dear Delores, the answer would be obvious" Snape smiled "We are going home"

_(end of act 3)_


	8. The Easy Way Out

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Have we got a magic show for you tonight! We'll make things disappear. We'll make things re-appear. We'll make them float around the room, faster than they eye can see. We'll show you tricks and illusions your mind the likes of which you have never seen before! Come one! Come all! Come to the most astounding magic show of our generation! Tickets on sale now – get them now, because they'll sell out fast!"

Harry turned to Sally.

"So – what do you think? Treat for the kids? It's the end of term after all" Sally stared at the screen for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay" She replied "Why not"

xoxox

_The Western Sky_

_Staring_

_Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Parkinson._

_with_

_Hermione Krum-Black and Viktor Krum_

_and_

_Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter_

_Episode 7 : The Easy Way Out_

Guest Staring : Amelia Bones, The Bailey Brothers, Albus Dumbledore, Leo Hook, Lucy Tomson, Peter Tomson, Nymphadora Tonks.

xoxox

_(act 1)_

"A magic show? Really?" Luna stared at Harry in disbelief "You are two of the most powerful mages in the world, and you want to actually pay to take your kids to a magic show?"

"Well – when you put it like that, of course it sounds silly" Harry replied with a smile "But I think it will do them good to get out of the house" He sighed "With the Death Eaters on the loose, they haven't had much chance to go out and have fun"

"I suppose" She shrugged "So – when did you book tickets?"

"Tomorrow night" He smiled again "Sal decided we needed that much time to ensure they didn't start talking about magic being real" He chuckled "The last thing we need is to violate the statute of secrecy – that would really given The Wizengamot something to complain about"

"To say the least!" Luna smiled in reply "LJ will be staying with Aunt Susan tomorrow, as Tara and I have plans" Harry raised his eyebrows, and Luna blushed "It's sort of a special day for us"

"Then I will ensure that we will get out of your hair as soon as we can"

"Thank..." Luna trailed off as the gates to The Compound were flung open, and Andy and Andrew stormed through them. She raised her hand to wave at them, but stopped when she realised they weren't paying any attention to anyone else. The two men marched past Luna and Harry, and in to the Lovegood house. Harry stared at the air for a moment, then turned back to Luna.

"I wonder what that was all about" He asked.

"I think we are going to find out" Luna replied, fishing her flute out of her jacket pocket. A moment later, Harry followed suit. Both crystals were flashing bright green – the signal that a general meeting of The Western Sky was being called.

"I guess we should go" Harry said, and Luna nodded.

xoxox

Tara looked up as Andy and Andrew stormed in to the front room.

"Andy? What's up?"

"Oh – the usual" Andy replied in a short tone "The English pure blood establishment doing what it does best"

"Sorry?" She stood up, glancing at Andrew "I don't understand"

"For the life of me I can't figure out why Harry and Sally wanted to come back to this godforsaken little island" Andy reached in to this jacket and pulled out his flute. He tapped it twice then said "General meeting. Now" He put it back in his pocket, then looked up "Tara?"

"Yes?" Tara looked uncertainly at him.

"Where's my wife?" He looked around "And where's the rest of my house?"

"Maybe you should sit down" She said, gesturing to the couch "You don't seem entirely yourself" Andy stared at her for a moment, then chuckled.

"Sorry" He shook his head, and sat down "When the rest of the group get here, I will explain" He frowned "I don't want to have to go through this more than once"

xoxox

"Do you remember Peter Tomson?" Andy asked, when the rest of the group had gathered.

"The Witch Hunter?" Tara asked. Andy nodded "What about him?"

"He's alive" Andy said, then smiled as he observed the reaction he had got "Yeah – that was what I thought too"

"We saw him executed" Prue said "He was sent through The Veil ten days ago" She realised her husband was staring at her "Wasn't he?"

"No" Andy shook his head "It seems that that was a previously convicted prisoner, under polyjuice"

"So Tomson escaped?" Tara asked.

"No – he is still in prison" Andy frowned "That's the problem"

"I think you should tell them what we found out" Andrew said. Andy nodded, then turned back to the group.

"It appears that some of the members of The Wizengamot thought that execution was not enough of a punishment for someone who murdered a that many witches" He took a deep breath "For the past ten days he has been held in a Ministry cell and used to..." He trailed off, then glanced at Andrew.

"Used to provide entertainment to various Aurors and Wizengamot members" Andrew finished.

"Entertainment?" Prue asked in a hesitant voice.

"He means they are torturing him" Luna said in a quiet voice. Andy glanced up at her, and nodded. There were a few moments of silence, then Sally looked up.

"Why hasn't Minister Bones put a stop to it? Or even Director Tonks?"

"They don't know about it" Andrew replied "This was done in a very, very hush-hush manner. Only about ten members of The Wizengamot, and five or six Aurors know what is going on"

"And the reason you didn't tell them?" Harry asked.

"Because if they knew, they would have to do something about it" Andy sighed.

"Which is a problem because..."

"Because their positions aren't all that secure" Pansy stood up "They are both being held responsible for the breakout, even though they are doing everything they can to catch the escaped prisoners" She threw her hands up in the air "Imagine what the reaction would be if this got out? That neither the Director of the DMLE nor the Minister of Magic herself knew that someone was being tortured in their own building"

"They would be thrown out of office for exposing it, and there is no guarantee that Tomson wouldn't simply be moved to another location so the torture could continue" Andy continued.

"So what do we do?" Tara asked "I mean - I assume you brought this to us because we are going to do something about it?"

"Well – yes" Andy nodded "But you might not like what I have in mind" He paused "And if we get caught, then we will have to flee the country and probably never return" Everyone stared at him for a moment, then Harry shrugged.

"Tell us"

xoxox

"Kids? Are you ready to go?" Harry yelled up the stairs, then turned as Sally came up behind him.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" She asked softly. Harry gazed at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"If I don't call them down, then how are they going to know it is time to go?" His wife stared at him for a moment, then swatted his arm.

"That's not what I meant" She smiled at him, then her face turned serious "I mean – given what we will be doing in" She paused, glanced at her watch, then looked back up "Eight hours, should we be taking the kids out to a magic show?"

"Yes" Harry nodded, then smiled "Look – we have nothing to do for eight hours. Andy and Prue are setting up what we need, and Pansy and Andrew are going to meet Minister Bones. Until the raid itself, we are footloose and fancy free, so we might as well keep our children occupied"

"And keep them out of the way, so they don't start to ask question" Sally added, and Harry nodded sheepishly, but before he could reply, he turned as their three children came down the stairs.

"Mum – are you sure these aren't real magicians?"

"Yes, Ella, I am sure they are not real magicians" Sally replied with a smile "They are just mortals who can make you believe you are seeing something that isn't real" She glanced at the twins "You remember what we told you?"

"Yes mummy" Both Sirius and Susan replied, then Susan continued "We aren't to mention spells or that you and daddy can do magic as well"

"Good" Sally nodded, then turned to her husband "Shall we go?"

xoxox

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to the show. We are the Bailey Brothers, and this afternoon we will amaze and astound you with magic and mysteries the likes of which even god has never seen!" The man looked around the stage, then paused "But first, let me introduce you to my family" There was a flash of light, and when it faded, two more men had appeared "My brothers Barney and Ben!" The two new comers bowed "I'm Bill, and we are The Bailey Brothers!" The audience burst in to applause as the men ran off the stage. Sally glanced at her husband, eyebrows raised.

"What?" He asked.

"They appeared from nowhere" She said quietly.

"They're illusionists sweetie" He replied, but she merely smirked.

xoxox

"Well, Mr Wells, I'm here, as promised" Amelia sat down next to Andrew, while Pansy stood behind him, glancing round the park "Now, would you care to enlighten me as to why we couldn't meet in my office?" She glanced up at Pansy "And why your fiancee appears to be acting as your body-guard"

"We have a story to tell you, Minister" Andrew said with a smile "But you can't tell anyone else. And you can't act on it. In fact, once we tell you, you have to forget we told you" Amelia stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay. Tell me"

"Yesterday, we found out that Peter Tomson is being held in a top secret cell within The Ministry cell block" He paused as she gasped, then continued "The cell is under a fidelius charm – the secret to which is held by one of your Aurors"

"How..." Amelia trailed off, then shrugged "How?"

"It seems that a few members of The Wizengamot decided that execution was not a suitable punishment for a mortal man who killed witches. These members, which include Madam Marchbanks by the way, decided that justice would be best served by locking Mr Tomson in a magic cell and allowing him to be tortured on a daily basis" Amelia realised that he was fighting to control his temper.

"I had no idea" She said simply.

"We know" Pansy nodded "Otherwise we wouldn't be talking to you now"

"Does Director Tonks know?" Amelia asked.

"No" Andrew shook his head "I would guess that she was kept out of the loop for the same reason you were – because you and she are both good people"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Not until tomorrow night" Andrew replied.

"Why tomorrow..." Amelia's mouth fell open in surprise. She turned and looked questioningly at Pansy.

"Yes, Madam Bones – we are going to break in to The Ministry and free a convicted murderer" Amelia stared at her for a few more moments, then nodded.

"Tell me how I can help"

xoxox

"And now, my brother Bill will speak to those who have gone before" Barney gestured to his younger brother "Could I have a volunteer from the audience?" Sally glanced across at Harry, nodded in the direction of the stage. Harry frowned at her, but she simply smiled back at him. He shrugged, then stood up, causing his children to smile, then join in the applause from the rest of the audience. He walked down the aisle, and up on to the stage.

"Thank you sir!" Barney shook Harry's hand, then walked him over to the centre stage "What is your name, sir?"

"Harry Potter" He glanced to the middle of the room as Sally and the children started to applaud, and didn't notice the look of surprise on Barney's face.

"Well, Mr Harry Potter, be prepared to be amazed and astounded!" Barney turned to Bill, and nodded. The oldest Bailey brother closed his eyes, then turned to Harry.

"I see... I see..." Bill's eyes shot open, staring in surprise and disbelief. Harry simply smirked back at him. Bill closed his eyes again, then continued "I see the name Josephine... Do you know a Josephine, Mr Potter?"

"Why yes!" Harry replied enthusiastically "I had an aunt named Josephine. She died when I was young, and I never got the chance to say goodbye!" He couldn't help smirking at the surprised expression on the showman's face.

"Well..." Bill rallied, and continued "She wanted to say goodbye as well" He glanced across at his brother, who nodded encouragingly "She wants you to know that she is proud of you, and that she is very happy with your choice of wife" Harry raised his eyebrows, then smiled.

"Thank you – you have no idea what this means to me" Harry pretended to wipe his eyes, then turned and walked off the stage to thunderous applause. He squeezed back in to his seat, then whispered in his wife's ear "We have a problem"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_A picture of Harry, dressed in a green tunic, riding Buckbeak across an open field._

_A picture of Ginny and Prue, both dressed in armour, sword-fighting in a city, while Sally runs towards a horse._

_A picture of several Gryffindor students, also dressed in green, fleeing through a forest, pursued by a giant shadow._

_A picture of Andrew and Harry dancing._

_A picture of Ginny throwing her head back in laughter, as Harry and Sally look on in fear._

_A picture of Andy, Luna, Andrew, Tara, Prue and Pansy stood in a circle, surrounding Harry._

_A picture of Sally, Harry and Ginny superimposed on an image of three golden triangles. At the top of the screen, we see the words "COMING SOON"_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

"Wizards?" Andy and Prue stared at Harry in shock "Real, actual wizards?"

"Yes"

"Posing as mortal illusionists?"

"Yes"

"Why?" Harry paused at Prue's question, then shrugged.

"Maybe they couldn't find a job in the magical world" He replied "Or maybe they are trying to bridge the divide between the two worlds" He smirked at the expression on his friends' faces "Yeah - I don't believe it either"

"You said that they tried to read your mind?" Prue asked after a moment.

"Legilimency" Harry nodded "My guess is that they use it to find out if someone has a dead relative"

"What if that's not all they use it for?" She glanced at her husband "If you two were criminally inclined, and had the ability to read the minds of people who had no idea you were doing it, what could you do with the information you learned?"

"You think they are using magic to rip off their audience?" Harry asked in disbelief, then he shook his head "Of course they are"

"But why hasn't The Ministry caught them?" Andy asked.

"Because nearly every single member of The Ministry is a pure blood elitist" Harry replied "They would never consider going to a magic show for mortals" He smiled softly "Well – maybe Arthur Weasley, but I doubt he would notice anything wrong"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Prue asked "Can you report them to Amelia?"

"I could, but she wouldn't do anything"

"Why not? They are violating the..." Prue waved her hands around in frustration.

"The International Statue of Secrecy" Andy supplied. Prue nodded, then turned back to Harry and continued.

"The International Statute of Secrecy. Surely The Ministry has a duty to stop that..." She realised Harry was smiling fondly at her "Doesn't it?"

"It does" Harry replied "At least in theory"

"But not in practice?"

"Their way of enforcing it is to obliviate the memory of any mortals involved, and tell the wizards not to do it again" He smiled "And, given the number of mortals involved, and the fact that The Statute hasn't really been violated – no one knows they are real wizards except us, and we know about magic already - I think The Ministry isn't going to do anything"

"So they will just let The Bailey Brothers continue to abuse their power? They won't stop them?"

"Probably not" Harry sighed, but Prue noticed the twinkle in his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that, along with raiding The Ministry, we are also going to be dealing with three rogue magicians as well?" She asked with a smile.

"Because you are a smart and intelligent woman" Harry replied, then glanced at Andy "But The Bailey Brothers can wait. Where are we on the raid?"

"Minister Bones knows what's going on, and will only interfere if we are caught. Director Tonks is being kept out of it until we are done, and no one else knows" Andy glanced at a notepad he had pulled from his pocket "Luna and Tara have gone to get Peter's daughter, and bring her back here" He looked up at Harry "Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

"This was your idea, remember"

"I don't mean breaking him out" Andy replied "I mean wiping his memory and taking him to another country"

"What's the alternative?" Prue asked "Break him out, then kill him?"

"I guess" Andy shrugged "Anyway – Lucy will be here, with Andrew and me. Once you bring him back, we will remove the last few weeks from both of them, and alter the memory of Peter's wife, then Prue and Tara will floo them to America" He paused "Is that everything?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "Unless we don't come back"

"But if that happens, I think what we do with Lucy will be the least of our worries" Prue replied.

xoxox

"What are we going to do?" Barney stared at his two brothers "That was Harry Potter! HARRY POTTER!"

"Who's he going to tell?" Bill smiled "The Ministry won't care - the most they will do is smack us on the wrist"

"But... Harry Potter!" Barney turned to his other brother "What do you think Ben?"

"I think we have another show to do, and that Bill's right" Ben replied "Harry Potter might have been a big name ten years ago, but now..." Ben shrugged "Now he is nothing"

xoxox

"Miss Tomson – thank you for coming" Andy stood up as Luna and Tara lead the young woman in to the study. Lucy opened her mouth, but Andy held up his hand "I know you have some questions, but if you could give me just a moment, I will be happy to answer all of them. In the meantime, could you wait here?" Lucy stared at him for a moment, then nodded, and walked over to a sofa, and sat down. Andy smiled, then turned and left the study, along with Luna and Tara.

"Okay. Andrew and I will keep her here, and find out what she knows" Andy said to the rest of the group "The six of you should go. Amelia has ensured me that Tonks and the majority of the Aurors will be off duty, unless there is an emergency, so you should have an easy time of it"

"Easy?" Harry snorted in disbelief "We have to break in to the heart of government, crack a charm that hasn't been broken since it was invented and escape without doing any damage at all" He paused "How do you describe that easy?"

"You don't have to babysit a fifteen year old girl for the next hour or so" Andy replied with a smile, causing everyone to laugh. When they had calmed down, he glanced at the door to the study, then turned back "Ok. Lets do it"

xoxox

"Director Tonks" Junior Auror Hook jumped to his feet as his boss came in to the DMLE "I thought you were off duty tonight"

"I know, and I had plans for a meal out with James" Tonks sighed "But he was called in to work at the last moment, and the mound of paper work on my desk isn't going anywhere, so I figured I might as well spend my evening here, trying to clear some of it, than spend it at home, thinking that I should be trying to clear it" She realised the Junior Auror was staring at her "Anything going on?"

"No reports from the patrols on Diagon Alley, nor the ones in Hogsmeade" Hook replied, glancing at his pad "Nothing from Hogwarts either, but I now that the students have gone home, I would expect it to be a little more peaceful"

"Lets hope" Tonks smiled "I will be in my office if anyone needs me"

"Yes m'am"

xoxox

"Everyone ready?" Harry had been put in charge of the raiding party, as he and Sally had the most experience of being in The Ministry.

"Yes sir" Came the uniform reply.

"Good. Red Team" He turned to Luna and Tara "Stay here, under cloak. Blue Team will keep in touch, and call you if we need you" He turned to Sally and Pansy "Blue Team – come with us until we reach the cells, then stay there" He turned to Prue "You sure you can do this?"

"I can't sense him yet, but I would have thought the wards around the cells would be causing that" Prue replied, looking pensive "I think once we get inside the cell block, I should be able to work out where he is"

"Okay then" Harry nodded "Lets go"

xoxox

"Lucy, do you know where your father is?" Andy sat opposite the young woman, while Andrew stood next to the door.

"He was taken away one night by the police. I haven't heard from him since" Lucy replied calmly.

"Do you know why he was arrested?"

"No – the police said he was a suspect in a series of crimes, but no one told me what they were" She paused "Do you know?"

"I do" Andy paused, then he took her hand "Your father was arrested, and convicted of murdering thirty six women over the last twelve months or so" He saw tears come in to her eyes, as she stared at him in disbelief.

"No – not daddy" She cried softly.

"I know this is hard, Lucy, but there is more" He paused, waiting for her to look up. When she did, he smiled "Do you believe in magic?"

xoxox

The six raiders flooed in to The Ministry, already covered by Prue's cloaking spells. Harry glanced at the two women who would be standing guard, and smiled when they took up flanking positions by the floo. He turned back, and, along with the other three raiders, walked off towards the cells.

xoxox

"Magic?" Lucy stared at him, wiping her eyes "Like witches and wizards and stuff?"

"Yes" Andy nodded "Witches and wizards" He turned to Andrew, who came forward "This is my friend Andrew. He's a wizard" Lucy turned and stared at Andrew sceptically.

"Prove it"

"Okay" Andrew smiled, then turned and faced the desk. A moment later, the lamp on it floated in to the air. It hung in the air for a few moments, then gently lowered itself back down to the desk. Andrew turned back to Lucy and smiled, but she simply stared at him "What?"

"You could have it on a wire" She replied. Andrew smirked, then held his hand up. A moment later, Lucy found herself floating in to the air. She looked around, then turned back and nodded at Andrew. He lowered his hand, and she returned to her original position on the sofa.

"So – are you convinced now?" Andy asked, and Lucy nodded "Good" He paused, wondering how to explain the situation her father was in "Your father is being held in a wizarding prison, because his crimes were against the wizarding world"

"He killed witches?" Lucy asked in a tremulous voice. Andy nodded.

"Do you remember when your mother died?" Andrew asked gently. Lucy turned, and he saw tears in her eyes again.

"We were told she was killed in a shoot out between police and a drug gang" Lucy said, her eyes losing some focus as she remembered back to the scene a year ago.

"That was only partly true" Andy moved over and sat down next to her "Your father found out that she was killed by a witch" When Lucy glared at him, he held his hands up "It was an accident. Your mother wandered in to the middle of a magical confrontation, and was hit by a stray curse. Your father found out the truth, and has spent the last year getting revenge"

"Why are you telling me this?" Lucy suddenly stood up, glaring down at him "My father is gone, my mother is gone. Wouldn't I be better off not knowing about all this?"

"Possibly" Andy conceded "But, if you will sit down, I will explain, and then you will have a choice to make"

xoxox

"Do you have him yet, Pink Two?" Harry whispered across to Prue. They had made their way in to the cell complex without being detected, and he was now waiting for Prue to locate Peter Tomson's cell.

"Nearly" She whispered back "I can feel the presence of a mortal, but I can't tell where he is" She paused "I assume he's the only one here?"

"Lets hope" Harry smirked back, then turned as he heard footsteps behind him. He gestured to Prue, and they both pushed themselves back against the wall. A moment later, the door swung open, and Tonks, wand raised, came in to the complex.

"I know there's someone here. Someone who shouldn't be. You have one minute to show yourselves, or I will sound the alarm"

xoxox

Albus Dumbledore turned in surprise as his floo flared in to life. With the school closed for the holidays, he wasn't expecting any visitors.

"Headmaster – please place your wand on the floor and don't say anything. I would rather not harm you, but you know I won't hesitate to kill you"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky..._

_While The Western Sky plead their case..._

"You know what is at risk here, Minister. You have to let us do it"

_Hermione faces an old enemy..._

"Miss Granger... and with child. This is a happy day"

_And a lot of old scores will be settled..._

"CRUCIO!"

"NOOOOO!"

"AVADA KEDVRA"

_Find out what happens in "The Siege Of Hogwarts", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

Lucy stared at Andy in surprise.

"You are willing to help my dad, even though he killed dozens of women?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Lets just say we don't like the way our government has treated him, and we think we can do better" Andrew said with a smile.

"And wiping our memory – it won't hurt?"

"No" Andy shook his head "When my friends return, we will simply modify your memories a little. You will remember your mother died, but your father will no longer blame witches" He paused, then continued a little reluctantly "You also won't remember anything about today"

"I won't know magic is real?" Lucy sighed.

"Sorry – we can't risk leaving you, or your father, with any memory of this world" Andrew replied, sitting down next to her "This whole situation started when your father learned of our world, and if we left you with any memory, then he might find out about it and..." Lucy nodded in resignation.

"So – how long do I have?" She asked.

"I am hoping around an hour or so" Andy said "That's when our friends are due to return" He paused, then smiled "Why?" He saw Lucy smile for the first time.

"I was wondering what else magic can do" She said shyly.

xoxox

"STUPEFY!" Prue turned in shock a bolt of red light shot from Harry's position and slammed in to The Director of Magical Law Enforcement. Tonks collapsed in a heap, and Harry rushed over to her "Sominus" He whispered gently, then turned to Prue "She will sleep until tomorrow, but we have about ten minutes before someone comes to find her"

"I thought she was supposed to be off duty tonight?" Prue asked faintly.

"Clearly she isn't" Harry replied in a calm voice "And since we have just attacked and stunned the most senior Auror in the country, I think we should get out of here as soon as possible"

"Then I have some good news for you" She smiled "Peter Tomson is two cells down. I know it looks like there is nothing there, but he is definitely about five feet inside the wall"

"Can you get to him?" Harry asked, glancing around.

"Yes" Prue nodded confidently "Do you want me to go now?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "I will check with Pansy, and find out why she didn't tell us Tonks was on the way"

xoxox

"I swear she didn't come by us, Pink One" Pansy whispered "However she got in there, it wasn't through the main door"

"Okay" Harry whispered back "We should be out in about three minutes, but as we stunned Tonks and then put her to sleep, I want you to be ready for an attack"

"Yes boss" Pansy replied, then crept over to Sally and relayed the message.

xoxox

"What's taking them so long?" Luna whispered to Tara "They should have been back by now"

"They've only been gone for thirty minutes" Tara replied gently "Even if they went as fast as they could, they still wouldn't have got back by now"

"I know" Luna replied snappishly, then put her arms round her partner "Sorry love. I'm just..."

"A little on edge?" Tara smiled back at her, and gave her a gentle kiss "So am I, sweetie. But have faith in the others – they know what they are doing"

xoxox

"So what do we do now?" Prue asked Harry. She had re-appeared, carrying the unconscious body of Peter Tomson. Harry had waved her back, then told her there were three Aurors patrolling outside the cell block.

"I don't know" Harry glanced out the door again "I didn't want to attack Tonks, and I don't want to compound it by attacking any more of her staff"

"Can we apparate out?" Prue asked.

"No" Harry shook his head "I mean – we could get Luna, Pansy and Sally to crash the wards, then apparate out, but I am pretty sure Amelia would frown on that sort of thing"

"And do you think she would be jumping for joy if the biggest hero of the wizarding world was caught breaking out a convicted murderer?" Prue asked with a smirk.

"Touche" Harry nodded, then continued "Okay" He paused, then started again "Okay - I think we should get Pansy and Sally to attack from behind, while I go out from here. Can you carry Mr Tomson?"

"If you don't mind a little change" She gently lowered Peter to the floor, then, kneeling down, whispered a few words. A moment later, the former prisoner was turned in to a golden chain. Prue picked it up, and slipped it around her neck. She looked up, and saw Harry smiling.

"Good plan"

xoxox

Pansy and Sally crept forward, and peered through the door. Sally held up her hand, and gestured left. Pansy nodded, then held up three fingers, and started counting down. Sally watched, and, as Pansy lowered her last finger, they both launched stunning spells down the corridor. At the same time, two red spells shot up the corridor, and a moment later, all three Aurors fell to the floor, stunned. Pansy held her breath, then released it as Harry and Prue came running down the corridor towards them.

"Where is he?" Sally asked, noticing the two were alone. Prue held the chain up.

"I thought we'd be better off with our hands free" She explained "Is there anyone else?"

"No" Pansy shook her head "I think we have taken care of all the on-duty Aurors already" She smiled "So – can we leave now?"

"Just one more thing" Harry turned and walked back down the corridor. Pansy and Sally turned to Prue, but she shrugged. They remained in silence, keeping an eye out for roving Ministry staff, then turned as Harry came back "Okay – now we can go"

"You left Tonks a note?"

"Not exactly" Harry smiled "I took one of the Aurors who was patrolling, and put him in the cell. When we come back to talk to Amelia tomorrow, we can show Tonks what happened, and hopefully she won't press charges against us"

"That would be nice" Sally smiled "But if we want to get out without attacking any more members of the government, don't you think we should leave now?"

xoxox

"Why do you refer to me and my father as mortals?" Lucy asked, taking a sip of coke "Are immortal?"

"Sadly, no" Andrew smiled "But in the UK, the wizards refer to the non-magical people – like you and your father – as muggles" He saw Lucy frown "Yeah – it's not our favourite word either. But then again, some of the senior wizards are not our favourite people" He paused "We also have some experience of dealing with demons..."

"DEMONS?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah – demons" Andrew nodded "But don't worry – they don't tend to venture in to the mortal world, so you probably won't have to deal with them"

"And I am not going to remember that they are real anyway"

"True" Andrew smirked "But we used the word mortal to distinguish between demons and humans, and when we came over here, we started to use it in place of muggle" He shrugged "I know it can be confusing, but I think we prefer the confusion to having to use muggle"

"I don't blame you" Lucy replied, then glanced at Andy "And you're a mortal?"

"Yes, I am" Andy nodded "I was a police officer in San Francisco, and then I joined up with this group"

"Cool" Lucy smiled "Do you think when I grow up, I could join up too?" Andy turned to Andrew, but before either of them could reply, the fireplace in the study burst in to flame. The three occupants of the room watched as six people emerged from it.

"It went well then?" Andy asked, standing up.

"Well – we had to stun three Aurors and the Head of the DMLE, and then lock up one of the Aurors in the cell, but yes – aside from high crimes and misdemeanors, it went very, very well" Prue replied.

"And yet you seem to be missing something very important" Andy stared at the fire "You do remember why you went there?"

"Yes, dear, we remembered" Prue smirked at him, then pulled the necklace out of her blouse, and placed it down on the floor "Miss Tomson – how much have you been told about what we were doing?"

"You were rescuing my father from prison, and are going to send us to America" Lucy replied, glancing around "Where's dad? Didn't you rescue him?"

"We did" Prue smiled back, then knelt down by the necklace, and whispered the counter spell. A moment later, Lucy bounded over to her father.

"He's unconscious?" She glanced up at Prue.

"I had to stun him to get him out of the cell – he wasn't feeling too charitable towards magical beings" Prue said softly "But I can wake him up, if you would just stand back for a moment" Lucy stood up, and took a step back. Prue pointed her hand at the sleeping form, then muttered a few words under her breath. Everyone held their breath, then released it as Peter moaned, and sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked, then turning, he saw his daughter looking anxiously down at him "Lucy?"

"Oh dad!" She flung her arms round him "I thought I would never see you again" Andy glanced at Prue, and she nodded.

"Mr Tomson" Peter, still hugging his daughter looked round "Obviously, we have things to discuss, but we can give you some time alone with your daughter, if you would like" Peter nodded gratefully, so Andy ushered the rest of the group outside. Once they were in the hall, he closed the door gently, and turned to face them.

"Lucy has agreed to go along with this, and I think she can talk her father in to it" He said "That's why I wanted to leave them alone for a while"

"You don't think he will run for it?" Sally asked.

"The floo is shut down, and even if either of them could use it, they wouldn't know where to go" Andrew said matter-of-factly "The windows are warded, and when Andy closed the door, it was also warded"

"Wow" Luna smiled "I keep forgetting how good you are at this"

"Thank you" Both Andy and Andrew took a short bow "Now what's this about you stunning the DDMLE?"

xoxox

"You think they're on the level?" Peter sat opposite his daughter "This isn't just another trick?"

"I think you can trust them" Lucy said "The Andys seemed to want to help us" She paused "And wouldn't you want to forget the past few weeks? And how mum died?" Peter stared at the floor for a few moments, then looked up.

"Why do they want to help me?" He asked softly "I killed..." He shivered "I killed a lot of their people"

"They know that. But they don't approve of what their government did, and they kind of understand why you did what you did" She paused "They don't like you all that much, but Andy said..." She thought back to the conversation she had had earlier "That leaving you there – it would have been the easy way out. That they couldn't let you be punished like that, regardless of what you'd done" She shrugged "They are good people, dad, and I think we should let them carry out their plan" Peter stared at her for a moment, then nodded. Lucy smiled, then stood up and walked over to the door. She knocked on it, and a moment later, it was opened.

"Miss Tomson" Andy said, looking in.

"We're in"

xoxox

"Minister – there was..."

"A breach of security" Amelia looked up as Tonks came in to her office "I am aware of it" She smirked as Tonks skidded to a halt, staring in surprise at her boss "You should have a seat, Dora. This is going to take a little explaining..."

_(end of act 3)_


	9. The Siege Of Hogwarts

"A sereph is a type of baboon that lives in Africa?" Hermione chuckled to herself as she crossed out the offending paragraph in the essay she was correcting "Someone has been reading a little too much Green Gables" She looked around The Great Hall, and sighed. Most of the students had left a few days before, but with the pregnancy, and the recent nightmare spell, she had fallen a little behind on her marking.

A few moments later, she looked up as the doors were flung open, then she gasped as she saw who was coming through them.

"Miss Granger!" Delores Umbridge's voice rang through The Great Hall "And with child. This is a happy day indeed!"

"Now, now, Delores" Severus Snape walked up behind the former defence teacher "There will be time for catching up later" He turned to Hermione "Your wand, please" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then, carefully pulled out her wand, and placed it on the table in front of her. Snape smiled "Thank you"

"What do you want?" She asked, glancing at the number of people who had come in with the two former professors.

"We want our freedom, and you, my dear Miss Granger, are going to get it for us" Hermione stared at him, then slowly sat down, slipping her hand in to her robes as she did.

xoxox

"Harry!" Luna rushed in to the kitchen of The Potter House "It's Minnie – she's in trouble"

xoxox

_The Western Sky_

_Staring_

_Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Parkinson._

_with_

_Hermione Krum-Black, Viktor Krum,  
Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks_

_and_

_Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter_

_Episode 8 : The Siege of Hogwarts_

_Guest Staring : Vincent Crabbe, Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick, Gregory Goyle, The Grey Lady (Helena Hufflepuff), Minerva McGonagall, Paul Robertson, Severus Snape, Sibyll Trelawney, Delores Umbridge, Percy Weasley._

xoxox

_(act 1)_

Severus Snape surveyed The Great Hall, and smiled. Even though the students had gone, he and his associates had managed to secure a large number of hostages.

"And valuable ones at that" He said to himself "Once we get in touch with The Ministry, they won't have a choice but to give in to us"

"That's what you think" He turned, realising that Hermione had overheard him.

"Miss Granger - I hardly think that you are in a position to make comments such as that" He glared at her "I would have thought you would have been more mindful of the future of your unborn child"

"I am just trying to be helpful, sir" Hermione smiled sweetly "Amelia isn't the type to deal with terrorists, and even if Susan and her husband were here, I don't think it would influence her decision"

"And what about if we start hurting you?" Snape loomed over her "Do you think that Amelia would be able to sit in her office, listening to you scream in agony, and still not act?" He saw Hermione flinch in fear "What? No answer?" He chuckled, then turned and walked down the hall to where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting "Vincent, Gregory - I want you to go to the four common rooms, and make sure there is no one here who shouldn't be" The two former students nodded, and strode out of the hall. Snape watched them go, then turned back to the front of the hall. He noticed that the Granger girl was in quiet conference with Albus, but since he had all their wands locked up in Dumbledore's office, he wasn't that concerned.

xoxox

"I know you wish to do something, Hermione, but we can't make our move at the moment" Dumbledore glanced around, then turned back to his young professor.

"The longer we wait, the more entrenched they'll become" Hermione said quietly but with some urgency "If we could get everyone organized, and strike now, we can get this over with as soon as possible"

"Without your wand?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, and Hermione nodded gently "I know that Filius and Minerva are capable, but I don't know about the others" He glanced around the hall "And we are out numbered somewhat"

"That's why we should take them out bit by bit" Hermione replied "Haven't you ever seen Die Hard? Under Siege? That episode of Xena where Gabrielle sprains her ankle?" She realised the Headmaster was staring at her with a confused look on his face "Oh never mind" She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"At least" She thought to herself "There is someone who knows what I am on about" She glanced down at her robes, where her flute was still showing a connection to Luna's "I just hope they can get themselves sorted in time"

xoxox

"Minister – Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood are here to see you"

"Do they have an appointment?" Amelia looked up at Percy.

"No m'am, but they said it was important"

"Isn't it always" She smiled briefly "Do send them in" Percy nodded, then turned and left the office. A moment later, Harry and Luna came in to the office, and sat down.

"Minister – have you been in touch with Hogwarts at all today?" Harry asked, then realised Amelia was staring at him in disbelief "What?"

"I was hoping you'd come here to apologise for attacking my Director of Magical Law Enforcement last night"

"Yeah – sorry about that" Harry blushed "And I promise I will explain everything that happened last night in a moment, but right now I think we have a bigger problem"

"At Hogwarts?"

"Have you heard from anyone at the school today?" Luna asked "Anyone at all?"

"No" Amelia shook her head, looking confused "But unless there is a problem, Albus tends not to get in touch" She paused, smiling slightly "He doesn't like too much interference from The Ministry in the day to day running of the school"

"What if you need to get in touch with him?" Harry asked, glancing at Luna. Amelia watched the interaction with interested.

"Harry – what's this all about?"

"This" Luna drew a small crystal from her robes, and placed it on the desk. A moment later, it flashed twice, and words started appearing above it.

"Haven't you ever seen Die Hard? Under Siege? That episode of Xena where Gabrielle sprains her ankle?" There was a moment's pause, then the words "Oh, never mind" were added. Amelia watched for a few moments, but when no more words appeared, she turned back to her two visitors.

"What am I looking at?"

"This is called a flute" Harry said "It acts as a mobile floo connection, and allows instant communication between two or more people. This one is currently connected to Hermione Krum's" He turned to Luna.

"About two hours ago, the crystal started flashing bright white" Luna continued the story "Almost at once, the text started to appear" She pulled out her wand, and tapped it against the crystal. A few moments later, the text vanished, then was replaced with a new set of words.

"Don't reply. Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Snape, Umbridge, Trelawney, Slytherins. Wands taken. Need help"

The words hung in the air for a moment, then vanished. Amelia turned back to Harry.

"You think this is true? It isn't Professor Krum playing a joke?" Harry shook his head "I didn't think so" She stood up "Okay. I will alert the Aurors, and..."

"No" Luna spoke quietly, but it stopped Amelia in her tracks.

"Pardon me?"

"You can't send the Aurors" Luna continued to speak quietly "They won't be able to get past the wards, and they will alert the Death Eaters that you know they are there" She stared intently at The Minister "At the moment, they think they are in control. If you go in, or try to go in, with all guns blazing, then they will start to panic, and people will get hurt. Maybe killed"

"So what do you suggest we do?" Amelia asked calmly.

"Wait for them to get in touch" Harry replied.

"What makes you think..."

"They haven't taken some of the most senior mages in the country hostage for their health, Minister" Harry interrupted "They went to Hogwarts for a reason, and they will reveal that reason soon enough"

"And in the meantime, I am supposed to just wait and do nothing?"

"No – you let us deal with it" Luna replied with a smile.

"Pardon me?"

"Sally, Pansy, Harry and I know Hogwarts inside out. Andrew, despite appearances, is a tactical genius, and Prue and Tara are two of the most powerful, offensive witches you will meet" Luna saw Harry smirk "I mean they can use their magic in an offensive way" Harry's smirk grew wider "Oh shut up"

"Sorry" Harry smirked again, then turned to The Minister "We believe that we can get inside Hogwarts, and take down the Death Eaters before they realise we are there"

"Would this be you, or Gilbert?"

"Gilbert" Harry replied "The Western Sky aren't governed by British Law" He paused, wondering if she would pick up his meaning. When she simply stared at him, he continued "And so we can't be prosecuted for use of unforgivable curses"

"You think that will be necessary?" Amelia asked with a concerned look.

"I don't know, Minister" Harry said truthfully "But I don't want to have to second guess everything I do in the light of what The Wizengamot might think" He stared at her "Dumbledore is still considered a hero of the light, even after what he has done. Hermione is pregnant" He paused "You know what is at risk here, Minister. You have to let us do this" Amelia stared at him for a moment, then glanced at Luna.

"Do you agree, Miss Lovegood?"

"I do, Madam Bones" Luna replied. Amelia sat down and closed her eyes. A few moments later, she opened them, and nodded.

"Very well. I will hold off on any offensive action until I hear from you" She said "And I will try to keep news of this out of the media"

"Thank you" Luna and Harry stood up, and turned to leave.

"Mr Potter?"

"Yes, Minister?"

"I realise that you didn't have to ask for permission, or even inform me of what you were planning" Amelia paused, then smiled "Thank you"

"You're welcome, Amelia" They left the office, and found the other members of The Western Sky waiting for them in The Atrium.

"Do we go?" Prue asked.

"We go"

xoxox

Hermione smiled as Paul Robertson sat down next to her. Despite the recent nightmare, she had grown to like the newest Hogwarts' Professor. He had taken part in a few of her defence lessons, and had proved himself more than adequate in duelling and fighting. Which, she reflected, could prove helpful in the current situation.

"Good morning, Professor Krum"

"Paul" Hermione nodded in response "How are you enjoying your first encounter with Voldemort's band of merry morons?"

"Second" Paul replied softly.

"Pardon?"

"This is my second encounter" Paul glanced down the hall "During the second war, when I was just a child, my family was known for being muggle-lovers" He saw the expression on her face "But I guess you know what that feels like"

"To say the least" Hermione smiled in response "What happened?"

"One night, we were visited by a man named Lucius Malfoy. He told us that our behaviour would not be tolerated, and that, if we did not declare our loyalty to Lord Voldemort, then we would be shown the error of our ways" He shivered at the memory "My father sent him away, telling him that we would not bow down to that madman"

"And Malfoy didn't take that well?"

"The next week, he and his son came back, and forced me and my father to watch as they tortured my mother to death"

"Oh my"

"The next night, my father woke me up in the middle of the night, and we fled the country. We stayed away until the war ended" He glared up the table "I had hoped all of them had been killed when Voldemort fell, but I guess that was too much to ask"

"After we got rid of Tom, we didn't see the need to kill the rest of them" Hermione said, partly to herself "The only reason we took out the inner circle was to leave Voldemort unprotected. If we'd had a choice, we wouldn't have killed anyone"

"Even Voldemort?" Paul asked, surprised.

"Well – almost anyone" Hermione smiled.

"There's something I don't understand" Paul stared down the hall, watching Snape and Umbridge talking together "You let Snape and the others live, but you were quite willing to kill Malfoy" At the expression of anger that crossed her face, he held up his hands "Don't get me wrong - I am not going to cry any tears over his death, but it's something I have wondered about since it happened"

"We didn't kill Lucius" Hermione stared at him.

"But the papers said..."

"I don't care what the papers said" Hermione replied sharply "We captured him trying to break in to Hogwarts, but then we turned him over to Minister Fudge"

"So how did he die?" Paul asked. Hermione glanced over to where Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick were talking, then turned back, and lowered her voice.

"Lucius was kissed while trying to escape custody" She replied.

"But..."

"But Harry, Sally and I believe that he was allowed to escape custody by someone working for The Order of The Phoenix" Paul stared at her for a moment, then shook his head.

"Headmaster Dumbledore had him killed?"

"That's what we believed at the time" Hermione replied "But keep in mind we were fourteen at the time, so maybe we were wrong"

"Do you really believe that?" Paul asked, glancing at the trio of teachers. Hermione followed his gaze, then turned back and shook her head "Don't worry – you're secret's safe with me" They shared a smile, but then turned as Snape strode up the hall.

"Albus – it's time"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_Harry, dressed in a green tunic, is running across a large, open field. A white ball of light is hovering beside his shoulder, keeping pace with him as he runs._

_After a few moments, he comes to a halt, and turns to the ball of light, panting heavily._

"_You know, Min, if the Goddesses want me to save the world, couldn't they at least have given me a broomstick to do it on?"_

_A picture of Sally, Harry and Ginny superimposed on an image of three golden triangles. At the top of the screen, we see the words "COMING SOON"_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

"So, Tim, what's the plan?" The seven members of The Western Sky were stood in The Chamber of Secrets, preparing to start what they had dubbed "The Liberation of Hogwarts"

"That depends" Andrew said calmly "Does anyone know if there are any students here?"

"Probably not" Luna replied "Term finished a few days ago, and I think Minnie said that there were no summer courses this year"

"But you don't know for sure?"

"Sorry"

"Okay – that makes it a bit more complicated" Andrew sighed "We have to check the common rooms before we can make a move against those in The Great Hall – if this turns in to a fire fight, I don't want any kids caught in the cross-fire"

"Is there a spell..."

"There are no students present" A voice came from behind them. They turned, and then Harry gave a slight bow as The Grey Lady floated towards them.

"Thank you, Madam Hufflepuff" He said with a smile "I don't suppose we could impose upon you for another favour?" He could have sworn the ghostly figure giggled.

"There are two on duty in the entrance hall, two are currently searching the school to ensure no one is hiding, and the other seven are in The Great Hall" She paused "I believe they are forcing the Headmaster to talk to The Ministry on their behalf"

"Has anyone been hurt?" Tara asked.

"No" The ghost smiled "Their leader – the former potions professor – has issued instructions that no one is to be harmed for now"

"For now?" Andrew frowned "That doesn't sound good"

"He is a ruthless, vicious man, and will not think twice about killing anyone who stands in his way" The Grey Lady said "Whatever you are planning, you have to neutralise him as soon as you can, otherwise I foresee a massacre" She gave a brief bow, then slowly vanished.

"Nice lady" Tara said "One of The Founders?"

"Younger sister" Sally replied with a smile, then she turned to Andrew "And she wasn't sorted to Ravenclaw by accident – if she says we need to take Snape down first, I would listen to her"

"Okay" Andrew paused for a moment, then outlined the plan of action. When he had finished, the other six were looking approvingly at him "So I take it you agree?"

"On one condition" Sally put her hand up "You are the one who has to explain it to Minnie and the others" Andrew chuckled and nodded.

"I can live with that" He replied, then glanced at his watch "Five minutes, then we go"

xoxox

"Headmaster" Amelia inclined her head in a nod as Dumbledore's head appeared in her fire "I thought we were due to meet later today?"

"We were, Minister" Dumbledore replied "However a situation has arisen that I believe requires your immediate attention" His head vanished for a moment, then was replaced by another.

"Snape" Amelia spat out his name "I was wondering when you would crawl out from whatever rock you were hiding under"

"Amelia" Snape smiled back at her "It is nice to see you again. And I realise I haven't had a chance to congratulate you on your promotion. How are you enjoying your new job?"

"I was enjoying it more before you broke out of prison, Snape" Amelia replied "And now that we have exchanged pleasantries, what do you want?"

"I am currently holding a number of Hogwarts' staff hostage, including Albus Dumbledore and a pregnant Hermione Granger. If you want to see them alive again, you will listen to what I have to say"

"Which is what?"

"I will let you know" Snape sneered "In the meantime, I want you to sit and think about what I could be doing to those in my care" His head vanished, and the floo went dead. Amelia stared at the fireplace for a moment, then turned and walked over to her office door.

"Percy – I need to see Madam Marchbanks and Director Tonks in my office now"

"I will try to..."

"Don't try, Percy" She snapped "Find them, and get them here"

"Yes, m'am" Percy turned and nearly ran out of the front office. Amelia watched him go, then turned back to the fireplace.

"Well – we're in it now" She sighed "I just hope you know what you're doing"

xoxox

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Snape strode out in to the entrance hall and yelled at his two former students "What the hell are you doing out here? I thought I told you to guard the hostages!" The two former Slytherins glanced at each other, looking confused.

"You asked us to search the common rooms, Severus" Crabbe said "We were just going down to the Slytherin dungeon"

"Bugger" Snape swore "I would have thought he would have picked someone more intelligent" He shrugged "Oh well" He whipped up his wand "STUPEFY!" His yell was amplified by two more, as Harry and Sally both opened fire on the two Death Eaters. Snape turned, then smiled at them.

"Mabel - I don't know how to tell you this, but you make a very good Severus Snape" Harry said with a smirk.

"Wonderful" Prue returned the smirk, causing both Harry and Sally to shiver "What?"

"We're just not used to seeing Snape smirking" Sally replied "It's kind of creepy"

"Sorry" Prue stopped smirking "Are you ready for the next step?" Harry and Sally glanced at each other, then nodded "Okay – lets see it" She took a step back, and watched as her friends transformed from their Western Sky disguises in to the two students they had just stunned.

"This feels very strange" Harry said out of Goyle's mouth.

"You think you've got it bad" Sally smirked at him, and Harry shivered as he saw Crabbe make the same expression.

"Please don't do that again" He pleaded "Seeing Crabbe stare at me with love in his eyes is not something I need to see more than once" He paused "In fact, I am pretty sure I didn't need to see it at all"

"Okay" Sally replied with a giggle "I won't try to make out with you any more" She turned back to Prue "Are Tim and Abbey ready?"

"Ready and waiting" Prue replied.

"Then we will see you in a little while" Harry turned and, with a last glance at his wife, walked towards The Great Hall. Sally watched him go, then she and Prue headed off to join the others.

xoxox

"Severus!" Harry called out across the hall, and Snape turned.

"Goyle! I thought I told you to search the common rooms"

"That's what I was doing, sir" Harry replied "We found someone in the Hufflepuff common room. Vince stayed behind to guard her"

"Who did you find?"

"I think you should come and see for yourself, Sev" Harry smiled. Snape glared at him for a moment, then looked round the hall.

"Very well" Snape stalked over to Umbridge, spent a few moments talking to her, then came back "Lead the way"

xoxox

"They're coming" Andrew gave Pansy a quick kiss, then ducked out of sight. A moment later, Snape and Harry came round the corner.

"Miss Parkinson" Snape grinned broadly "Now what in the world would you be doing here I wonder?"

"I was visiting an old friend" Pansy replied "When I saw you and your... friends walking through the halls, I hid" She turned and glared at Sally "Obviously I didn't hide well enough"

"So it would appear" Snape sneered down at her "You are a pitiful example of a Slytherin, Miss Parkinson"

"As opposed to you?" She stared at him intently "You followed a lunatic monster to wreck and ruin, and are now cowering in the dark, afraid of your own shadow" She paused "You disgust me" Snape growled, and raised his hand to slap her, but stopped when he felt a wand pressed against his neck.

"I wouldn't do that, Severus" Snape gasped, recognising the voice. He span round, and was confronted by three more wands. Harry, now free of his disguise, smiled at him "We kind of like Pansy, and don't take kindly to people hurting her"

"Potter – what..."

"Professor Snape – you are under arrest. As an escaped Death Eater, you have no legal rights under the law, and it would be my great pleasure to rid the world of you once and for all" Harry paused, then smiled again "Please hand over your wand, slowly and carefully" Snape complied, all the while glaring at Harry "Thank you"

"STUPEFY!" Sally, Luna and Pansy stunned Snape at the same time. A moment later, he was bound and gagged. Harry stared down at him.

"So what do we do with him?" He asked.

"Leave him here for now" Andrew replied "Once we have got rid of the rest of them, we can turn them over to Minister Bones" He realised Harry wasn't listening "Harry – Hermione is still up there" Harry turned, then nodded.

"Then I guess we should be going" He turned to Prue "Do you think you can do it?" She paused, then shook her head.

"I have studied what you showed me, but given the situation, I think it would be better if you took point" She shrugged sheepishly "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it sweetie" Harry smiled at her, then, after checking Snape was still down, he closed his eyes, and transformed in to the former potions professor. He opened his eyes, and saw that Prue and Sally had taken the forms of Crabbe and Goyle again. He turned back to Andrew and Pansy "Andrew – put the cloak on, and follow us. Pansy – are you ready to do this?"

"Yes" She looked at him nervously, then slowly handed him her wand "Promise you'll protect me?"

"I will do my best" He replied "We all will"

"Then lets get it over with"

xoxox

"Any news?" Tonks walked in to Amelia's office.

"No" Amelia shook her head "Not a word"

"What do you think they are waiting for?"

"I don't have any idea" Amelia sighed, then gave a short laugh "Maybe this is their plan. Drive us insane so that when they make their demands, we are too batty to refuse"

"Not much of a step, is it?" Tonks smirked, then they both turned as the fireplace burst in to life. A moment later, Snape's head appeared in the flames.

"Nymphadora – this is an unexpected pleasure"

"Severus" Tonks nodded "I suppose it is too much to hope that you will give yourself up and end this peacefully"

"Come, come Director – you know as well as I what punishment awaits us if we are captured by The Ministry" Snape sneered "Our demands are not excessive – all we want is for you to talk to your counterparts in Europe, and ask them to open up an international floo point. Once they do that, we will be out of your hair for good, as we have no desire to return to this country" He paused, and smiled graciously "Is that really too much to ask?"

"I will have to talk Madam Marchbanks" Amelia said slowly "And it will take me some time to sort out the connection to Hogwarts" She paused, then looked at him hopefully "Unless you would like to come via The Ministry?"

"Thank you, Minister, but I think The Great Hall will do nicely" Snape smiled at them "You have one hour, and then we will kill one hostage every five minutes until you give us what we want"

"That isn't enough..."

"One hour, Minister. Use it wisely" Snape's head vanished, and the fire went dark. Amelia turned to Tonks.

"Can you break the wards in one hour?"

"At Hogwarts?" Tonks snorted in disbelief "Sorry Amelia – even if we put the best in the department on it, I don't see us doing it in less than two days"

"Damn" Amelia cursed, then yelled out "PERCY!"

"Yes, Minister?"

"I need to see Madam Marchbanks again"

"Very well" Percy left the office, and Amelia turned back to Tonks, who looked at her curiously.

"Are you going to give them what they want?" Amelia paused, then shrugged.

"I don't know" She stared at the vacant fire place "I really don't know"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky..._

"_If anyone here knows any just cause or impediment why these two should not be lawfully married, speak now, or forever hold your peace" For a few moments, there was absolute silence. Then the doors to the church were blown off their hinges._

_Find out what happens in "Happily Ever After?", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

"What do you think they're waiting for?" Paul asked Hermione. Five minutes before, she had asked if Snape could conjure her a couch, as her back was getting sore. He had grudgingly consented, and now she was laid down, with Paul keeping an eye on her.

"I overheard Snape talking to Minister Bones" Hermione replied, glancing over at the man in question "He gave her an hour before he starts hurting people" She held up her arm, showing him her watch "I think we have about twenty minutes or so"

"I'm just surprised he is sticking to it" Paul whispered, then caught sight of Crabbe and Goyle walking across the hall "This doesn't look good"

"Maybe Vince and Greg are going to convince him to go quietly" Hermione said with a hopeful smile. Paul turned and stared at her for a moment, and she shrugged "It could happen"

xoxox

"We're bored!" Goyle moaned "We've been waiting forever, and you haven't even let us have fun with the mudblood!" Snape stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"You're right" He turned and, with his two cohorts, stalked across the hall, until he was stood in front of the reclining professor "Granger – on your feet" Hermione glanced at Paul, then slowly pushed herself off the couch and stood up.

"What do you want, Snape?"

"I would be careful of your tone, Miss Granger" Snape smiled "You would do well to remember that your future is in my hands, after all" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then glanced down to where his hands were making some strange signs. She stared for a moment longer, then looked back up, and gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head.

"I apologise, Severus" She said meekly "For a moment I thought we were back in school when you merely bullied us 'cause you were a sad, pathetic little man. I'd forgotten that now you have some of your little friends backing you up" She saw Crabbe and Goyle stare in surprise, while Pansy and Paul smirked. Snape glared at her for a moment, then turned when Umbridge came up behind him.

"Let me teach her some manners, Severus" She raised her wand, but Snape held his hand out.

"No Delores – I can think of something better than that" Umbridge glared at him "I forget – you only had to put up with little Miss Know-It-All Smarty-Pants for a less than a year. You probably never had time to learn how to truly push her buttons" He turned and beams at Hermione "For example, I learned that the one thing Miss Granger detests, above anything else, is being made to look foolish in front of her friends" His smile got wider as he saw the look of fear in his victim's eyes, but Umbridge frowned.

"But Severus..."

"I know what you are thinking – that if you torture her a little, she will suffer. But what does physical pain compare to mental?" He paused "If my sources were correct, I seem to remember you disliking the name Umbitch..."

"Fine!" She snapped at him "Lets see what you can do!"

"Thank you, Delores" Snape gave a slight, mocking bow, then turned back to Hermione "I understand you are the longest serving DaDa teacher in recent history? That you broke The Dark Lord's Curse?"

"Yes" Hermione replied uncertainly "But what..."

"I just thought such an amazing achievement should be celebrated" He lifted his wand "I am sure you have something to say about it..." He paused, then whispered "Imperio"

"No!" Paul jumped up, but Goyle drew his wand.

"Don't even think about it" Paul looked defiant for a moment, then sat back down "Good boy!" Snape watched the byplay, then turned back to the now docile Hermione.

"I am sure, being the mudblood you are, you have heard of Gilbert And Sullivan"

"Yes, Severus"

"Then you know what to do" Snape paused, then turned to the waiting Death Eaters "Ladies and Gentlemen, and special guests – I give you A Modern DaDa School Teacher!" He lifted his wand, and began conducting. Almost at once, the sound of an orchestra filled the hall. After a few bars had passed, he turned back to Hermione and pointed at her. A moment later, she opened her mouth, and began to sing.

I am the very model of a modern DaDa School Teacher,  
I've information on curses, on hexes and on dark creatures,  
I know the story of the school – how? It is no mystery  
I've simply read (and re-read once again) Hogwarts : A History.  
I'm very well acquainted too with all the different types of shields,  
I know what spells they will reflect and to which spells they have to yield,  
About defensive theory I am teaming with a lot of news...

She trailed off, then snapped her fingers

With many cheerful facts about how Dark Magic you can defuse!

Paul turned in surprise when Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick jumped to their feet.

With many cheerful facts about how Dark Magic you can defuse!  
With many cheerful facts about how Dark Magic you can defuse!  
With many cheerful facts about how Dark Magic you can de, can defuse!

The three teachers looked at each other, confused, then sat down as Hermione resumed the singing.

I'm very good at fighting trolls, it comes from when I was a kid,  
I think you'll snort in disbelief at all the things we said and did,  
But still in matters of curses, of hexes and of dark creatures,  
I am the very model of a modern DaDa School Teacher

This time Paul smiled as the three teachers jumped up.

But still in matters of curses, of hexes and of dark creatures,  
She is the very model of a modern DaDa School Teacher

xoxox

Outside The Great Hall, Luna, Andrew and Tara all tried to contain their giggles.

"You realise she is going to hurt you, don't you?" Luna asked, still smirking.

"I am hoping the fact we saved her, her baby and the other teachers from torture might make her more forgiving" Andrew replied, holding up his crossed fingers "And if that fails, I will tell her it was Harry's idea"

"That's cruel!" Tara laughed, then paused "Okay – she's nearly reached the third verse" In an instant, they all became serious again.

"You know what you have to do?" Andrew asked.

"I am getting Pansy's wand from Prue" Luna said.

"Getting behind the staff table, to take out Trelawney" Tara added.

"Good" He nodded "Lets go" He watched as they vanished, then he followed suit.

xoxox

"In fact, when I know what is meant by Avis and by Crucio"

Prue, still disguised as Crabbe, felt a hand brush against hers. After checking she wasn't being watched, she slid Pansy's wand out of her robe sleeve, and down in to her hand. A moment later, it was taken off her.

"When I can tell by sight someone who's under the Imperio"

Sally watched Prue's movements, then took a few steps back, and turned to grin at one of her fellow Death Eaters.

"When my class covers spells and hexes that are really quite diverse"

Andrew moved through the hall as quickly as he dared, and found an empty space where he could get a straight shoot at Umbridge's back.

"And when I know precisely how to block a well cast killing-curse"

Harry, looked around, and smiled as he realised every single Death Eater was now staring at Hermione's performance.

"Though I can teach my students how to live to fight another day"

Tara moved in to position behind the staff table, and turned to stare at Trelawney.

"I must admit that sometimes in my class I get carried away"

Pansy felt her wand being slid in to her hand. She slowly lowered it to her side, and turned to stare at Snape.

"And though some students say that in my classes them I overload..."

"STUPEFY!"

xoxox

Dumbledore stared in disbelief as eight bolts of red light shot around the hall. Two crashed in to Umbridge, sending her flying, while another two knocked Trelawney backwards over the Gryffindor table. Within half a second, six of the nine Death Eaters were unconscious, leaving Snape, Crabbe and Goyle standing in the middle of the room.

"At least I'm not a narcissist, nor Death Eater, nor ugly toad" Hermione finished the verse, then smiled "You couldn't have picked a less annoying song? I'm going to have that going round in my head all day now"

"Sorry, Mrs Black" Harry inclined his head apologetically, then he, Prue and Sally transformed in to their Western Sky personae "But it was kind of a spur of the moment decision"

"Very well" Hermione smiled in return "I will forgive you this time – but don't let it happen again"

"I'll try not..." The doors to The Great Hall crashed open, revealing Snape, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry, Prue and Sally all span round, but Snape raised his wand, pointing it at Hermione.

"CRUCIO!"

"NO!" Paul threw himself in front of Hermione, taking the full force of the spell, and fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Six voices yelled in unison. Six bolts of green light shot down the hall, and Snape, Crabbe and Goyle fell to the floor, dead. Harry stared at the bodies for a moment, then turned back and walked over to Paul.

"Professor Robertson – are you alright?"

"I think so" He sighed "How's Hermione?"

"I'm fine Paul" Hermione beamed down at him "Thanks to you" Paul blushed slightly. Harry watched the interaction, then he and Prue walked over to the staff table, where Dumbledore was sat, still staring down the hall.

"Professor Dumbledore – the school is yours" Prue said in a calm voice "But I think you should contact Minister Bones, before she starts to worry" Dumbledore continued to stare at Snape's body for a moment, then looked up.

"Who are you?"

"You haven't worked it out?" Prue smiled fondly "You should inform The Ministry that the school is back under your control. I am not sure how long Amelia will be willing to wait to act. Not to mention Director Tonks" She turned "Mrs Black, Miss Parkinson, Mr Robertson – you should probably get yourselves checked out as soon as possible"

"Of course" Hermione nodded "And, since no one else wants to say it – thank you. We all owe you our lives"

"It's what we do" Prue replied "But, as our work here is done, we should be going" She turned back to Dumbledore and inclined her head "Headmaster – it's been a pleasure" She raised her hand, then, with a flash of light and puff of smoke, she, and the others, vanished.

xoxox

"Do you think that will be the end of it?" Sally snuggled against her husband that night.

"We invaded Hogwarts. We used unforgivable curses. We appeared to apparate out of The Great Hall" Harry smirked "I think it is safe to say that Dumbledore is going to have questions"

"Anything we can't handle?"

"I don't think so" He paused "After what we managed today, I feel like there's nothing we couldn't deal with"

xoxox

The shopkeeper stared at the young woman, then nodded.

"I can get it for you, but I can't understand why you would need one that powerful"

"That is not your concern" The woman replied "All you have to do is supply it, and keep your mouth shut" She handed him a bag "Consider this a down payment - I will give you two thousand more if you keep your part of the deal"

"Yes m'am" He picked up the bag "I should have it in about eight weeks"

"Very well" The woman turned and stalked towards the shop door. When she reached it, she turned back "Keep this in mind – I will find out if you betray me, and I will ensure that, while your body might be found, it could never be identified" Smiling at the look of fear in his eyes, she pushed the door open, and walked out in to the dark street, moonlight glinting off her red hair.

_(end of act 3)_

xoxox

_(Instead of the regular credits, we hear Hermione singing, accompanied by Harry, Sally, Luna and Tara)_

I am the very model of a modern DaDa School Teacher,  
I've information on curses, on hexes and on dark creatures,  
I know the story of the school – how? It is no mystery  
I've simply read (and re-read once again) Hogwarts : A History.  
I'm very well acquainted to with all the different types of shields,  
I know what spells they will reflect and to which spells they have to yield,  
About defensive theory I am teaming with a lot of news...  
With many cheerful facts about how Dark Magic you can defuse!

_(With many cheerful facts about how Dark Magic you can defuse!)  
(With many cheerful facts about how Dark Magic you can defuse!)  
(With many cheerful facts about how Dark Magic you can de, can defuse!)_

I'm very good at fighting trolls, it comes from when I was a kid,  
I think you'll snort in disbelief at all the things we said and did,  
But still in matters of curses, of hexes and of dark creatures,  
I am the very model of a modern DaDa School Teacher

_(But still in matters of curses, of hexes and of dark creatures,  
She is the very model of a modern DaDa School Teacher)_

I know about all dark creatures, the dangerous and the benign,  
About which ones you can ignore and which ones on your flesh would dine,  
There's dragons and there's basilisks and of course there's acromantulas,  
And many plants can kill, such as the venomous tentaculas.  
Flobberworms are harmless, hippogriffs they are so very proud,  
The griffin it can fly and it also roars extremely loud,  
The hinkypunk is dangerous, but not as bad as the hell-hound...  
When one of those is loose, you know you really shouldn't be around

_(When one of those is loose, you know you really shouldn't be around)  
(When one of those is loose, you know you really shouldn't be around)  
(When one of those is loose, you know you really shouldn't be a, be around)_

Dementors are the foulest creatures known to either man or beast,  
Patroni will deflect them as they on sad your memories feast,  
But still in matters of curses, of hexes and of dark creatures,  
I am the very model of a modern DaDa School Teacher

_(But still in matters of curses, of hexes and of dark creatures,  
She is the very model of a modern DaDa School Teacher)_

In fact, when I know what is meant by Avis and by Crucio,  
When I can tell by sight someone who's under the Imperio,  
When my class covers spells and hexes that are really quite diverse,  
And when I know precisely how to block a well cast killing-curse  
Though I can teach my students how to live to fight another day,  
I must admit that sometimes in my class I get carried away...  
And though some students say that in my classes them I overload...  
At least I'm not a narcissist, nor Death Eater, nor ugly toad

_(At least she's not a narcissist, nor Death Eater, nor ugly toad)  
(At least she's not a narcissist, nor Death Eater, nor ugly toad)  
(At least she's not a narcissist, nor Death Eater, nor ugly, ugly toad)_

I have some vast experience in everything that I have taught,  
I vanquished the Dark Lord Tom Riddle (also known as Voldemort)  
And so in matters of curses, of hexes and of dark creatures,  
I am the very model of a modern DaDa School Teacher

_(And so in matters of curses, of hexes and of dark creatures,  
She is the very model of a modern DaDa School Teacher)_

_(The tune changes, and we hear Snape singing, accompanied by Umbridge, Crabbe, Goyle, Trelawney and Millicent Bulstrode) _

When the Dark Lord has engaged you in employment _(in employment)_  
To help fulfill his domination plans _(-nation plans)_  
His capacity for torture and destroyment _(and destroyment)_  
Is far greater than any other man's _(other man's)_

The children and the women they will smother _(they will smother)_  
When their duty to their Lord it must be done _(must be done)_  
Oh take one consideration with another _(with another)_  
A Death Eater's lot is quite a happy one...

When there's killing of the mudbloods to be done _(to be done)_  
A Death Eater's lot is quite a happy one _(happy one)_

When the MLE's young Aurors aren't a cursing _(aren't a cursing)_  
When the Order isn't trying to hunt us down _(hunt us down)_  
We love to make the mudbloods need some nursing _(need some nusring)_  
And loose Dementors on a muggle town _(muggle town)_

We love to torture every daughter's mother _(daughter's mother)_  
And then we will kill every father's son _(father's son)_  
So take one consideration with another _(with another)_  
A Death Eater's lot is quite a happy one...

When there's killing of the mudbloods to be done _(to be done)_  
A Death Eater's lot is quite a happy one _(happy one)_

xoxox

_With due acknowledgement and many thanks to Gilbert and Sullivan. _


	10. Happily Ever After

"If anyone here knows any just cause or impediment why these two should not be lawfully married, speak now, or forever hold your peace"

For a few moments, there was absolute silence. Then the doors to the church were blown off their hinges.

xoxox

_The Western Sky_

_Staring_

_Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Parkinson._

_with_

_Hermione Krum-Black, Viktor Krum,  
Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks._

_and_

_Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter._

_Episode 9 : Happily Ever After._

_Guest Staring : Cynthia Lawson, Griselda Marchbanks, Adam Parkinson, Maggie Parkinson, Percy Weasley._

xoxox

_(act 1)_

_(24 hours earlier)_

Prue sat opposite Pansy, watching her fiddle with a napkin. After a few moments, Pansy growled, and ripped the napkin in to several tiny pieces.

"Nervous?"

"Huh?" Pansy looked up in surprise.

"I asked if you were nervous?" Prue repeated with a slight smirk "I mean – less than 24 hours until dum-dum-de-duum..."

"I'm not nervous" Pansy replied sharply, then blushed "I mean – I am not nervous about marrying Andrew"

"Then what are you nervous about?" Prue glanced down at the scattered remnants of the napkin "Or do you just have something against white squares of tissue paper?" Pansy paused for a moment, then sighed.

"I am worried that some of my family might try to crash the wedding" She said calmly.

"I didn't think you were still in touch with them" Prue frowned "I thought your actions during the last war had got you pretty much kicked out"

"Oh they did" Pansy smirked "My uncle, on my father's side, told me that I was no longer a Parkinson, and that I should never darken their doors again"

"So why..."

"Because my father was the oldest son, and I am the last of his children" She realised Prue was staring at her somewhat blankly "That's right – you didn't grow up in the pure blood world"

"I take it this has to do with the family name and line then?"

"Yeah" Pansy smiled "While The House Of Parkinson isn't one of the Seven Houses, it is one that still has some clout, and some not inconsiderable wealth"

"But if you've been cut off..."

"That's the thing – it is also one of the few houses that is not completely Patriarchal. The title of Head of House passes through to the eldest heir of the eldest heir and so forth" She paused, then grinned "Which means..."

"That you are the Head of House Parkinson" Prue exclaimed.

"Have been since I turned eighteen" Pansy continued "But since I have been living with Harry and Sally, I haven't needed to use the money I have, and I haven't had the inclination to wield any of the power I could wield if I wanted to"

"But that's about to change?"

"Oh – no" Pansy shook her head "That's not it"

"So why is your family going to crash the wedding?"

"Because the Head of their family is marrying a mudblood" Andrew said from behind them. He walked over and sat down next to Pansy "Their words, obviously"

"Obviously" Prue nodded "So – you think they are going to try to stop the wedding?"

"I don't know" Pansy sighed "That's what's got me nervous" She glanced at Andrew, who had just opened his mouth "Don't say it"

"Say what, dear?" He asked with a smile.

"I know you, love of my love" She leaned over and tousled his hair "You were about to suggest putting it off, or moving it somewhere else, or something else equally romantic that would benefit me but put everyone else out"

"It's your wedding, dear" He replied "Your special day" He glanced at Prue "I am sure no one else would mind..."

"I would" Pansy replied with a frown "And besides – they are not really my family. Not any more" She took his hands in hers "You are. The seven of you, and Min and Vik and Uncle Remus, Aunt Susan and so on" She shrugged "What ever will happen will happen, and I am not going to spend any more time worrying about it"

"Good for you!" Prue cheered "Now lets get going on those preparations. Only twenty four hours until..."

"You said that already" Pansy laughed.

xoxox

"Forgive me for asking, Grisdela, but have you gone mad?" Amelia stared across the desk of The Head of The Wizengamot.

"What makes you think that?"

"This... this..." Amelia waved a parchment in front of her "This travesty of a summons" 

"I think you will find it is all in order" Marchbanks smiled at her "Unless you think there is something wrong in it?"

"Oh no – I am sure that every 'i' is crossed and every 't' dotted" Amelia replied in an angry tone "It's more the substance of the summons that I have a problem with"

"You don't think we should find out what happened?" Marchbanks looked surprised "The fact Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts and took hostages is not inconsequential, Amelia. Especially with school coming back in a month"

"I realise that, Grisdela" Amelia said, gritting her teeth "But the summons only calls Miss Parkinson and Professor Krum to answer questions. It makes no mention of Albus or Minerva – who were both there, and arguably have more to answer for"

"You heard Professor Dumbledore after we got there – both Miss Parkinson and Professor Krum were involved in the fight" She paused "Since I apparently can't summon the members of The Western Sky – as no one knows who they are – then I have to find out the truth from the people I know were there"

"And you have to do it this afternoon?" Amelia asked "You do realise that Miss Parkinson is getting married tomorrow? And that spending an afternoon talking to The Wizengamot is probably not what she needs right now?"

"I can't help the timing..."

"You've had TWO WEEKS!" Amelia yelled "Two weeks to decide whether to do something or not, and you decide to call her in the day before her wedding?" She stood up, and threw the parchment down on the desk "This is a bad call, Griselda, and I am going to go everything I can to stop it"

"Do what you must do, Minister Bones" Marchbanks frowned at her "And I will do likewise"

xoxox

"Percy – I need you to find Harry Potter or Andy Trudeau as soon as you can"

"Yes, Minister" Percy looked up "May I ask why?"

"Griselda Marchbanks has stepped up her campaign against Professor Krum, and she is not being subtle about it any more" She sighed "Also, could find Director Tonks and ask her to meet me at her earliest convenience"

"Not a problem"

xoxox

Harry turned in surprise as Sally let out a loud curse.

"Don't let the kids hear you say that" He smirked, then his face fell as she turned to him, eyes blazing "What's wrong?"

"Minister Bones would like to see you and Andy as soon as possible" She said in a sharp voice "It seems that, in about four hours, Pansy is going to be summoned to a hearing on the Siege, and Amelia wants to talk to you first"

"Amelia is calling Pansy in the day before her wedding?"

"No – its a Wizengamot hearing. Amelia has tried to stop it, or even postpone it, but apparently Madam Marchbanks is determined"

"Wonderful" Harry glanced through the letter "Okay. I will find Andy, and we'll go at once" He looked out through the kitchen window "Lets keep this between ourselves for the moment" Sally looked at him curiously.

"You think you can get this stopped?"

"I am going to try" He smiled "And there is no need to worry Pansy until it's necessary" Sally nodded.

xoxox

"Minister" Harry nodded as he and Andy sat down "What's Marchbanks up to?"

"That's Madam Marchbanks" Amelia replied with a twinkle in her eye "And to answer your question, my best guess is that this is another assault on House Black, and Pansy is just caught in the middle"

"Is there anything we can do to keep Pansy out of this?" Andy asked "Even for a week or so?"

"I've tried" Amelia replied with a sigh "But she was there, and Griselda wants to find out what she knew" Harry looked up, suddenly startled.

"It's because she can't summon The Western Sky, isn't it?"

"That's a big part of it, yes" Amelia admitted "But Pansy is also the Head of House. And,while the elitists haven't got it in for her as much as they have for Hermione, they are not going to miss an opportunity to attack her while they can"

"Then here's what we do" Andy said with a smile "I will attend the hearing with Pansy, as her friend. Meanwhile, Harry and the others will attend as members of The Western Sky" He held his hand up as both Amelia and Harry started to protest "I know – there is no legal power to compel them, and the ICW have already ruled that what we did was perfectly okay. And if they are there as witnesses, they can help Pansy and Minnie out, while pushing the blame where it ought to be pushed – in the direction of Dumbledore and the Death Eaters"

"What if The Wizengamot want to question us under veritaserum?" Harry asked.

"They can't" Amelia replied with a big smile "You are not bound by our legal system, and they know that"

"And they won't try to push the issue?" Andy asked, then he smiled "Of course they won't. This is them flexing their muscles, and they won't do anything that makes them look weak or ineffective"

"Congratulations – you are now fully qualified on the ins and outs of The Wizengamot. Your certificate will arrive in four to six weeks" Harry said with a laugh.

"So – we turn up, and question how the Death Eaters got in to Hogwarts, and why Dumbledore hasn't been questioned more about it" Andy continued "And we point out that Pansy and Hermione stunned some Death Eaters, and didn't cast any killing curses. And that, since they did nothing out of the ordinary, or illegal, that questioning them while the Death Eaters themselves have yet to be questioned, punished or dealt with in anyway seems a strange tack for The Wizengamot to take" He paused "Did I miss anything?"

"Madam Marchbanks might ask why Pansy's fiance isn't there to support her" Harry commented.

"Then we tell them that Andrew is preparing for the wedding, since she took Pansy away from that duty" Amelia replied. She saw Andy and Harry nod "Then – if that is everything, I will see you this afternoon"

xoxox

"Are they bloody well kidding me?" Harry and Andy heard Pansy's voice from halfway across The Compound, and glanced at each other.

"I guess we got back just in time" Harry said with a grin.

"Shall we go and tell her the good news?" Andy replied.

"Lets"

xoxox

"So I can't get out of it?" Pansy asked.

"No" 

"And I can't kill every member of The Wizengamot?" Harry paused, apparently thinking it over. After a few moments, he shook his head reluctantly.

"I think that might cause more problems than it's worth"

"Fine" She threw the summons down on the floor, then, pulling out her wand, set it on fire with a vengeful smirk "But don't expect me to be nice to them"

"I would never even think you could be nice" Harry said with a smile. Pansy turned and glared at him, then gave a small laugh.

"Well – on the bright side, at least things can't get any worse"

xoxox

_(In the church)_

"Hello cousin"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

"_So basically what you are saying is that the dark is rising. That it will sweep across the country, leaving nothing in its path untouched. That the world will scream, and all hope will die"_

"_Yes. That's pretty much it"_

"_Thought so"_

_A picture of Sally, Harry and Ginny superimposed on an image of three golden triangles, with the words "COMING SUMMER 2008"_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

_(The Wizengamot Chamber, the previous afternoon)_

"Miss Parkinson. Do you know why you have been summoned?" Griselda Marchbanks stared down at the floor of the chamber.

"Because I had the gall to defend myself from a Death Eater attack, and you think that sort of thing should be left to the Aurors" Pansy replied, causing Andy, Viktor and Hermione to chuckle. The four of them were sat at a table on the left of the chamber.

"You should watch your tone, Miss Parkinson" Marchbanks snapped "This is a serious hearing in to the events surrounding the attack, and I will not have you trivialise is just because you think you have something better to do with your time" She paused "Now – you were present when Severus Snape, Delores Umbridge and nine other Death Eaters broke in to Hogwarts and took the staff hostage?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I had gone to visit Hermione Krum-Black" Pansy said in a calm voice "Since school had just finished for the year, I thought she might enjoy going out for the day" She paused, glancing across at her friend "Especially since, with the baby, there might not be much time for that in the near future"

"So it is just a co-incidence that you were present when the Death Eaters invaded?"

"Yes"

"And it is just a co-incidence that you were there when The Western Sky turned up?"

"Yes"

"And yet you managed to stun one of the Death Eaters at the same time as Professor Krum, and the six members of The Western Sky?" Pansy saw Andy nod.

"No – that was planned"

"Pardon me?"

"When I was found by Snape – or the person I thought was Snape – my wand was taken off me, and I was taken back to The Great Hall. However, while Min... sorry – Professor Krum-Black was singing, I heard someone whisper in my ear, and give me my wand back. When the stunners started flying, I thought I might as well help, just to be on the safe side"

"But you were unaware of their plan?"

"Yes" Pansy replied "And I didn't know that Gilbert – if that is his name – was disguised as Professor Snape until after they revealed themselves" 

"So why didn't you stun him?" The head of The Wizengamot leaned forward intently "If you thought he was a Death Eater, why not take him out?"

"Because one of the stunning spells came from him" Pansy said "Along with the two disguised as Crabbe and Goyle" She paused, then shrugged "I thought I should give them the benefit of the doubt before attacking them, since they appeared to be on our side" Marchbanks stared down at her for a few moments.

"Very well. You may sit"

"Don't I get to say something?" Pansy asked, causing Madam Marchbanks to frown.

"What do you wish to say?"

"Why isn't Professor Dumbledore here? Why isn't Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick or Professor Robertson here?" She gestured to Hermione "Professor Krum-Black is the only member of the Hogwarts staff at this hearing, and yet she has nearly the least responsibility for the security of the school"

"I don't see that our choice of witnesses has anything to do with you, Miss Parkinson"

"So you don't care how the Death Eaters got in to Hogwarts? The wards were strengthened after The Breakout, and yet they still got in. Doesn't that concern you in the slightest?"

"Miss Parkinson – that is enough!" Marchbanks jumped to her feet "You will be silent, or I will find you in contempt" She paused, then smiled cruelly "Although I hear that getting married in the DMLE cells can be very romantic" The hall was filled with gasps, and Viktor grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Don't" He said in a whisper "It won't help" She tensed for a moment, then nodded. Pansy simply stared up at Madam Marchbanks for a moment, then sat down behind the table.

"Professor Krum – do you have anything to add?"

"No, Madam Marchbanks" Hermione replied "I was doing marking in The Great Hall, waiting for Pansy to arrive, when Snape and the others came in, forcing The Headmaster along at wand point. They threatened us all with death and torture and yada-yada-yada. A few hours later, Snape went away with Crabbe and Goyle, and came back holding Pansy at wand point" She paused, then smiled slightly "The person I thought was Snape put me under the imperious curse, and made me sing a song"

"A member of The Western Sky performed an unforgivable on you?" One of the other Wizengamot members asked.

"Yes, Madam Lawson" Hermione nodded "The song he made me sing attracted the attention of all The Death Eaters, and ensured they were not paying attention to anything else" She smiled "He also put the idea in my head to throw a stunner during the third verse, which is how I ended up stunning Trelawney"

"And you have no problem with this?" Cynthia Lawson asked "A member of the public casts an unforgivable on you and you don't see anything wrong?"

"Normally I hate this phrase" Hermione replied "But it served the greater good" She realised that Lawson was still staring at her in disbelief "Gilbert didn't mean any harm, and he used the distraction to stun and capture six Death Eaters. I think, in comparison to the good it did, one curse is not that much to be upset over"

"And what about after?" Marchbanks took over the questioning again "I am told that Severus Snape – the real Severus Snape – attacked you, but you were saved by Professor Robertson?"

"Yes" Hermione shivered at the memory "Paul jumped in front of a cruciatus curse meant for me"

"So you do object to unforgivable curses then?" Cynthia Lawson asked, causing Hermione to frown up at her.

"I thought this was a hearing, not a witch-hunt" Viktor stood up "And I also thought that neither Miss Parkinson nor my wife were on trial" He glared at The Head of The Wizengamot, who merely stared back.

"We are just trying to sort out the order of events" Madam Marchbanks said after a moment "And the parts that various participants played"

"And yet you still have not explained why you called only two people who witnessed the events to explain them to you" Viktor walked round in front of the table "But happily, I think I can help you with that" He walked over to the door of the chamber, and flung it open "My friends – I think your time has come"

xoxox

_(In the church)_

Everyone in the church turned as the voice died away. A second later, the building was filled with an unearthly green light as a forcefield came up.

"For those of you who don't recognise it – this is a ward of death" The voice continued "It is keyed to Pansy, and anyone else who crosses it, dies" 

"What do you want with her?" Andy called out, magic amplifying his voice.

"To take her out for a meal and a nice bottle of wine" The voice replied "What the hell do you think?"

"Then you will have to come in and get her" Andy called back "If you dare" He cancelled the spell on his voice, and turned to face Pansy "Cousin?"

"The next in line to House Parkinson" Pansy replied "Adam Parkinson – my father's sister's son"

"If he kills you, he inherits the title?" Andrew asked.

"Pretty much" Pansy replied "Though I suspect he will let someone else do the killing. It wouldn't do for the Head of House to be convicted of murder now, would it?"

"So what do you want to do?" Andy asked, walking up beside her.

"Me?" She smiled softly "I thought you were the boss?"

"Normally, yes" He replied "But since this is your wedding, not to mention your family, I thought you might want to decide what we do" He paused "Do we crash the wards and attack, or wait for them to act first?"

xoxox

_(The Wizengamot Chamber, the previous day)_

"Madam Marchbanks, members of The Wizengamot, may I present Sabrina, Samantha, Anne, Mabel, Timothy and Gilbert" Andy ushered the six members of The Western Sky in to the chamber "They have come here of their own free will to assist you with this hearing" He turned and stared up at Madam Marchbanks "That is assuming you wish to let them speak"

xoxox

_(In the church)_

"Adam" Pansy's voice echoed through the church "You came here for me – you don't need the others"

"Muggle-lovers, mudbloods and traitors?" Adam's voice came back "I would be doing the world a favour if I wiped out every single one of you" There was a pause "But, if you will come quietly, I will be merciful and let your hellspawned friends live to die another day"

"That's nice of him" Harry whispered "But you can't go out there – we are not going to let you die just to save us" Pansy turned, and cast the quietening spell on her voice.

"You really thought I was going out there?" She smirked "I came here to get married, and I have every intention of getting married. Being dead would make that kind of hard, don't you think?"

"Good point" Harry nodded "So – what do you intend to do?"

"Well – that's the fun part"

xoxox

_(The previous day)_

"Gilbert" Madam Marchbanks stared down at the new comers "Do you have a last name?"

"Gilbert is just fine, m'am" Harry replied.

"And are you in charge of The Western Sky?"

"No m'am – that would be Fred" Harry resisted the urge to glance at Andy "Sadly he is out of the country today on a previous engagement, otherwise I am sure he would be here with us"

"Very well" Marchbanks looked at the parchment in front of her "You lead the team in to Hogwarts to apprehend the Death Eaters?"

"Yes m'am"

"And you cursed Professor Krum?"

"Yes m'am"

"And you, and your five associates, cast killing curses in The Great Hall?"

"Yes m'am"

"Do you have anything to say in your defence?" 

xoxox

_(Outside the church)_

"What do you think they are going to do?" Adam turned as his sister came up beside him "Will Pan turn herself over?"

"She has to, Maggie" Adam smiled "There's no way the Pansy I know and love will let anyone die, just to save her own life"

"She was really a Slytherin at school?" Maggie shook her head in disbelief "How the mighty have fallen"

"Sir!" A man in a robe ran up behind him "They're gone!"

xoxox

_(The Wizengamot Chamber, the previous day)_

"_Do you have anything to say in your defence?"_

Harry looked up at Madam Marchbanks, and smiled.

"No m'am" He said calmly "Everything you have said is true, and there there is nothing I can say otherwise"

"Then why are you here?"

"To help out Miss Parkinson and Professor Krum" He turned to the two women.

"Your friends"

"No m'am" He turned back and faced the Head of The Wizengamot "I have met Professor Krum a few times – her husband is our liaison to the ICW, but this is only the second time I have met Miss Parkinson" He smiled "But both of them risked their lives during the Siege, and I could not let that go unmentioned"

"By your own testimony, you used an imperious curse on one of these women" Cynthia Lawson called out "And you, and your associates, all used killing curses on Professor Snape and two former students" She turned to Madam Marchbanks "Why should we believe anything anything they say?"

"Madam Lawson does raise a good point" Marchbanks turned to Harry "While you might be able to hide behind the ICW to escape punishment under our laws, you still violated them by using unforgivable curses. You can understand how this makes you less then credible in our eyes" Harry stared up at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"If I may confer with my associates for a moment?"

"By all means" Harry drew his wand, and cast a privacy shield around the other members of The Western Sky.

"This isn't working" He sighed "So I have an idea" He paused "But you might not approve..."

xoxox

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky..._

_After a gruesome discovery..._

"Twelve?" Sally turned to Harry in surprise "Twelve dead students?"

_The Western Sky decide to act..._

"You have got to be kidding me" Andrew stared at Harry and Sally "You want us to do what?"

_And Tara brings in some help..._

"Everyone" Tara turned to the rest of the group "I would like you to meet a friend of mine"

_Find out what happens in "Back To School", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

_(Outside the church)_

"What do you mean they're gone?" Adam turned to his minion "I thought you said the ward was perfect?"

"It is – no one who is not of your blood can get through it"

"Oh yeah?" Adam pulled out his wand and banished the man towards the green ward. A moment later, the man exploded in to dust "Huh - I guess he was telling the truth" He turned back to his sister "So – how did they get out?"

"I don't know" Maggie shrugged "The ward is in tact, and they wouldn't have had time to dig their way out" She paused "Some new form of apparition that we don't know about?"

"Damn it!" Adam swore "So – what now?"

xoxox

_(The Wizengamot Chamber, the previous day)_

"Madam Marchbanks - I have a proposition for you" Harry had cancelled the privacy ward "I am willing to answer questions under veritaserum, if that will help show that Hermione and Miss Parkinson acted only in self-defence and in the best interests of the staff"

"That will help" Marchbanks replied, but Harry held up his hand.

"However I will only agree to answer questions asked by Minister Bones, and if one of my associates can be permitted to silence me if anyone else tries to make me talk"

"Do you have something to hide?" Harry turned to The Member who had called out.

"That depends on your perspective" He said firmly "In the matter of our actions in Hogwarts, I did nothing to be ashamed of and have nothing to hide. But The Western Sky has other operations – ones that we can't have compromised by unfortunate questions" He turned back to Marchbanks "It's up to you – you can either accept this deal, and find out the truth, or you can refuse it" He paused "But you know that you won't be able to prove anything against these two women with what you have"

"Then why offer to help?"

"Because while you can't prove anything, the mere fact of the accusation will hang over their heads for the rest of their lives. And since they risked their lives, and Hermione's unborn child, to capture the Death Eaters, I think they deserve better than that" He glanced at Hermione and Pansy, who were both staring at him with tears in their eyes "So, Madam Marchbanks, what do you say?"

xoxox

_(In the church)_

"Do you think it worked?" Tara looked around "Are they gone?"

"No" Andy shook his head, staring out the window "They are still there" A moment later he smiled "But they think we're gone" He turned to Pansy "Looks like the plan worked"

"Don't sound so surprised" She smirked, then turned to Andrew "Well, sweetie, do you want to continue with the wedding?"

"Now?" Andrew paused, then smiled "Now"

xoxox

_(The Wizengamot Chamber, the previous day)_

"Gilbert – do you understand why you are here?"

"Yes, Minister Bones"

"You can call me Amelia"

"Yes, Amelia"

"Was Pansy involved in the plot to end The Siege of Hogwarts?"

"Not initially"

"What do you mean?"

"After we took Pansy back to The Great Hall, one of my associates returned her wand, and let her know what we were planning"

"What about Hermione?"

"Same thing, more or less"

"More or less?"

"We didn't capture her outside the hall, but we did let her know what was going on before we attacked"

"Did they know you were willing to use killing curses?"

"I don't know"

"Do you think they would have stopped you?"

"I don't know"

"Do you regret your actions?"

"No"

"No?"

"Every one of those Death Eaters would have raped, tortured and murdered given the chance. I killed Severus Snape in the act of casting a cruciatus curse at a pregnant lady" He looked up "If I was in the same position again, I would do exactly the same thing"

"I understand" Amelia smirked "But – just to be clear – neither Professor Krum nor Miss Parkinson cast killing curses?"

"They didn't"

"And they were not part of your mission until the end?"

"They weren't" 

"Thank you" Amelia paused "I am just going to cast a silencing spell on your for a moment, while I talk to Madam Marchbanks"

"Of course"

"Silencio!" Amelia turned to face the members of The Wizengamot "Madam Marchbanks - I believe you have answers to your questions. Testimony under veritaserum can't be questioned, and Gilbert has proven that neither Miss Parkinson nor Professor Krum did anything wrong. Yes – they used stunning spells, but they used them against escaped Death Eaters, and they used them in self-defence"

"Very well" Madam Marchbanks didn't return Amelia's smile "Let the findings of this hearing be so recorded"

"There is one more thing" Viktor stood up "Something I think needs to be addressed either in this hearing, or one that should be held very soon"

"What is that?"

"We still don't know how the Death Eaters breached the wards" He walked round to the front of the table "As Miss Parkinson pointed out, the wards were beefed up a great deal after the news of the break out. They were also specifically tailored to prevent Death Eaters from invading the school, and yet some how eleven Death Eaters got past them" He stared up at the panel facing him "And not one of you seems to care why that is the case" There were a few minutes of silence, then Madam Marchbanks cleared her throat.

"Given the evidence provided by Gilbert, under veritaserum, we accept and commend the actions of Miss Parkinson and Professor Krum" She said "We would also like to commend the actions of Professor Robertson, especially in regard to Professor Krum"

"Here, here" Hermione said.

"We will hold further hearings in the near future to determine how the Death Eaters bypassed the wards, and the actions taken by the other members of staff" Marchbanks continued, then glared down at Harry and the others "We will also consider hearings in to the actions of The Western Sky, and whether or not we wish to allow their continued presence in our country" She stood up, and banged her gavel on the podium in front of her "We are adjourned"

xoxox

_(In the church)_

"Do you, Pansy Eloise Parkinson, take Andrew Leo Wells to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Do you, Andrew Leo Wells, take Pansy Eloise Parkinson to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Andy, Prue, Harry, Sally – do you stand as witnesses to this marriage?"

"We do"

"Andrew – repeat after me. I do take thee Pansy to be my wife, in sickness, in health, in poverty in wealth, from now until time ends, until death do us part"

"I do take thee Pansy to be my wife, in sickness, in health, in poverty in wealth, from now until time ends, until death do us part"

"Pansy"

"I do take thee Andrew to be my husband, in sickness, in health, in poverty in wealth, from now until time ends, until death do us part"

"Then I take great pleasure in pronouncing you husband and wife" The minister smiled "You may now kiss your husband"

xoxox

_(The previous evening)_

"Minister Bones" Harry saw the floo light up "Will you come through?"

"If I may?" The fireplace expanded as she stepped in to the kitchen "Thank you"

"Welcome to The Potter House" Harry smiled "Would you like a drink?"

"No – thank you. I am only staying a few minutes, and I suspect that, with the wedding tomorrow, you all have a busy evening ahead"

"To say the least" Sally said from the door way "So – what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Min and Pansy have been cleared of any wrong doing during The Siege"

"That's good news" Harry beamed "I will let them know at once"

"There's just two more things" Amelia held her hand up "It seems that Madam Marchbanks is in no rush to hold the other hearings – the ones about how the Death Eaters got in to the school"

"Why wouldn't they..." Sally trailed off, then shook her head "You've got to love the government" She paused, then smiled sheepishly "No offence, Minister"

"None taken" Amelia replied "And you're right. They don't want to investigate, because they are fairly sure it will implicate Dumbledore, either in gross negligence or something worse"

"Which would make their quest to strip Minnie of her title ever so much harder" Harry sighed "Well – thank you for letting us know" He paused "What was the other thing?"

"How did you resist the veritaserum?" The Minister asked "This is strictly off the record - I won't tell anyone, especially not The Wizengamot. But you know as well as I that Pansy was a part of the rescue mission, even if Hermione wasn't"

"Prue and Andrew created a potion that temporarily negates the effect. It lasts about four hours, and is entirely untraceable and undetectable" Sally replied "I realise this means you might never be able to trust us again, but I swear that we will never use it to cover up criminal activity" Amelia gazed at her for a moment, then nodded.

"I can see how such a potion would be useful" She gave a brief smile "But I would also appreciate it if you didn't let the secret out beyond your group" She grinned "I can only imagine what kind of chaos it would cause if it was on general release"

"We promise" Harry smiled, then glanced at Sally "We have a favour to ask"

xoxox

_(In the church)_

"Congratulations, Mrs Wells!" Sally hugged Pansy.

"Thank you" Pansy, still holding Andrew's hand, blushed wildly.

"And to you, Mr Wells" Sally turned and hugged Andrew, who blushed as brightly as his new wife.

"Thank you" He turned to Pansy "So – what are we going to do about the welcoming party outside?"

"Ah – you can leave that to us" Harry held up his hand "Call it an early wedding present" He pulled out his flute from his pocket, and tapped it three times with his wand. 

xoxox

_(Outside the church)_

"How long are we going to wait here?" Maggie stared at her brother.

"We aren't" He paused, then turned to the others "Okay – we are going to torch the place. They must still be in there, and since they don't want to give in, I think it is way past time to force the issue" He saw everyone nodding "On the count of five!" He turned back, and raised his wand. Next to him, his sister did the same.

"One! Two! Three!"

"YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST!" Tonks' voice boomed out from around the church "DROP YOU WANDS OR WE WILL USE DEADLY FORCE!"

xoxox

_(In the church)_

Everyone stared in surprise as Tonks' voice filled the church. Then everyone, as one, turned to stare at Harry and Sally.

"When Amelia popped over last night, we asked if she could lend us some Aurors" Sally said, blushing "We thought that they might come in handy"

"And you didn't tell us because..."

"We wanted to give you a surprise?" Harry replied to Pansy's question. When she frowned, he added "We didn't want to give you the idea that you could only get married under armed guard"

"Well – that was very sweet of you" She smiled, then her smile increased as the green light, that had been flooding the church, vanished, and a moment later, Tonks came through the remains of the doors.

"Mr Wells, Mrs Wells – allow me to congratulate you on your wedding" Tonks beamed at them "If you would like to come this way, there is an Honour Guard waiting to escort you to your honeymoon destination"

"Thank you" Andrew smiled, then he turned to his wife "Shall we go?"

"We shall" She nodded, and, as everyone in the church lined up, holding their wands up in an arch, Andrew and Pansy walked down the aisle, and out in to the sunshine.

xoxox

_(end of act 3)_


	11. Back To School

"You know - I thought this was a crazy idea when you suggested it" Tara smiled at her partner "But a picnic in Hogsmeade – it's kind of nice"

"You should have more faith in me, pookie" Luna smiled back, squeezing her hand "And LJ seems to be enjoying himself" Tara nodded, then glanced around.

"Where is he?" She asked. Luna sat up, frowning.

"I thought he was over by the pond" Both women stood up, and started looking around "LJ?"

"Leo James?"

"Mum..." They both turned at the sound of the voice, and started to walk towards the edge of the woody area nearby. A few moments later, LJ called out again, more urgently "MUM!!"

"Come one" Luna started sprinting, quickly followed by Tara. At the same time, she pulled out her flute. She saw Tara glance at her questioningly "Just in case"

xoxox

LJ stared down at the dirt covered floor of the wood, eyes fixed on one place.

"Honey!" Luna came in to the clearing, and took him up in her arms "What's wrong?"

"Lu" Tara took her hand, then pointed down to where LJ had been stood "I think you should call the others" Luna narrowed her eyes, then looked down.

"Oh my" She gasped. There, half-covered by a small mound of dirt, was a human skull.

xoxox

_The Western Sky_

_Staring_

_Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay._

_Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Wells._

_with_

_Hermione Krum-Black, Viktor Krum,_

_Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks_

_and_

_Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,_

_Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter._

_Episode 10 : Back To School._

_  
Guest Staring : Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Andrea Moran, Elwyn Moran_

xoxox

_(act 1)_

"Twelve?" Sally turned to Harry in surprise "Twelve dead students?"

"It appears so" He paused "Luna and Tara are considering a memory spell for LJ" He sighed "He hasn't slept since..."

"Poor kid" Sally sighed "Any ideas about how the bodies go there? Or how long they have been lying in the ground?"

"No, and no" He shook his head "Andy and Prue are studying one of the bodies now, before the DMLE get their hands on them, but as to how a dozen students ended up buried in the wood, and how Dumbledore managed not to notice that they were missing – that's anyone's guess"

"Is this going to be our case?" Sally picked up her cup of coffee "I mean – if it turns out that it is foul play?"

"Probably not" Harry shrugged "Aside from Luna and Tara's involvement, this seems to be purely a DMLE matter"

"Even with the Hogwarts connection?"

"Especially with that" Harry smirked "Can you imagine Dumbledore letting us investigate his school?" He chuckled "I don't think he has got over the last time we were there"

"I suppose" She grinned "Although it could be kind of fun. I mean – we didn't get to spend a lot of time there the last time. It might be nice to go back – have a look around"

"Spend time with Dumbledore" Harry smirked at the expression of horror on her face "Sorry – couldn't resist"

"On second thoughts..." She giggled "Any idea when Andy and Prue will be back?"

"Not for a few hours I would have thought" Harry replied, then turned as Ella came in.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Yes, Ella?"

"Is LJ alright?" Ella asked "Aunty Tara said he wasn't feeling well"

"He had a bit of a shock this morning, sweetie" Sally said, walking over and kneeling down in front of her "If you want to go and visit him tonight, I think that will be alright"

"Okay" Ella smiled "I will tell Siri and Susie"

"You go ahead" Harry nodded "I'll be there in a moment" They watched as their daughter left the kitchen, then Sally turned back to her husband.

"This sucks"

xoxox

Andy put down his Dictaphone, and pulled off the latex gloves he had been wearing to examine the body.

"So – what do you think?" Prue asked, taking off her own gloves.

"I am pretty sure he was murdered" Andy replied "But I guess you figured that out from the big hole in the side of his skull"

"It was kind of obvious" She gave him a grim smile "How long ago did he die?"

"That's the thing" He glanced down at the pad he had been writing on "My guess it no more than a week – ten days tops" He paused, wondering if she would understand his point.

"A month after school ended" Prue stared at him "They were killed and buried when there were no students at Hogwarts"

"Interesting, isn't it?" Andy replied "We should let the others know" He paused "And I guess we should tell Amelia and Tonks"

"Probably, yes" Prue smirked "But we might want to talk to Viktor as well"

"Vik?" Andy stared at her "Why?"

"Min mentioned that there had been seven deaths this past year" She glanced at the body on the table "This makes nineteen" She smiled "This might be beyond Amelia and The DMLE"

"And you don't think it is beyond us?" Andy asked sceptically.

"Maybe at the moment" She shrugged "But for the eight of us?" She grinned "No problem"

xoxox

"Are you looking forward to going home?"

"You know what? I think I am" Pansy smiled at her husband "Paris, Rome, Egypt – they are all nice, but I don't think anywhere really compares to The Compound, and to home" He nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to leave now?" He asked. She burst out laughing.

"Home is all well and good, love, but I think we deserve one more night on our own" She leaned over and kissed him "And I am sure we can find a good way to spend it..."

xoxox

"So – what do we think?" Prue looked around the room "Why have twelve students been killed and buried in the wood when school isn't in session? Are these twelve deaths connected to the seven deaths during the past school year? Are the seven deaths connected with each other, given that six were ruled as accidents, and one was apparently suicide?" She paused, realising everyone was staring at her "Am I talking to myself?"

"No – we're listening" Harry replied "We just don't have any answers" When she stared at him, he blushed "Though I guess we should get some"

"Andy and I are going to talk to The Minister in the morning" She saw her husband nod "And we should really wait for the happy couple to return before we make any long term plans" She glanced around "But does anyone here not think the two sets of deaths are connected?" When no one spoke up, she nodded "That's what I thought"

xoxox

Harry walked in to the lounge of the Wells house, and smiled.

"I am glad you like it" Tara said, coming in from behind him "Although I admit I did most of it with magic" She glanced out the window, across to her own house "Didn't have a lot of time today"

"How's he doing?"

"A lot better" Tara replied with a smile "But that could be because we removed the memory of the picnic from his mind"

"Really?"

"He didn't sleep at all yesterday" Tara sighed "And, despite my dislike of them, Luna convinced me that, for certain things, memory spells are a good thing"

"It's probably for the best" Harry replied softly "We didn't tell the others what he'd found – just that he wasn't feeling well"

"Cool" Tara glanced around the room "When are the happy couple returning?"

"Some time this evening" Harry looked at his watch "Three, four hours or so"

"So we have time to pretty this up a bit?" Tara asked with a grin.

"I don't think it needs it" Harry replied "But then again, what do I know?" He pulled out his wand "What do you suggest?"

xoxox

"Fred, Mabel" Tonks stood up as the two Western Sky members walked in to her office "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We have come to tell you a story" Andy said, sitting down "One that you are probably not going to like all that much. And one that The Minister is also probably going to want to hear this as well"

"Okay" Tonks threw some floo powder in the fire, and a moment later, she stuck her head in to it. A couple of seconds later, she stood up "Amelia will be here in a few minutes" She sat down again as the fire went out "Would you like a drink while you're waiting?"

"No, thank you" Prue replied, and Andy shook his head in agreement. Tonks shrugged, then picked up the tea-pot from the desk and poured herself a cup. They sat in silence until the door opened, and Minister Bones walked in.

"Fred, Mabel" She nodded, then conjured a seat next to Tonks "How may The Ministry be of assistance to you today?" Prue glanced at her husband, and he nodded.

"Sabrina and Samantha were out on a job yesterday morning, and they found something disturbing" He said carefully "Something you need to know about"

"Okay" Tonks glanced at Amelia "What did they find?"

"A shallow grave with twelve skeletons in it" The two ministry workers stared at him for a moment, then, when it became apparent they weren't going to say anything, he continued "From various robes and clothes found at the site, and the general age and size of the bodies, we believe they are all Hogwarts students, and that they died within the last ten days or so" He paused again, but the two women still did not respond "We conducted an autopsy on one of the bodies..." He saw Amelia frown "... and we are pretty sure they were murdered"

"Fred – am I to understand that you found a crime scene, interfered with it, started an investigation and then decided you should tell the DMLE?"

"No, Minister" He gave a wry smile "We decided to tell the DMLE as soon as we found the bodies. We just didn't do it until now"

"Would you care to explain why?" Amelia asked coldly.

"May I be frank?"

"I thought you were Fred" Tonks remarked with a smile. Amelia turned and stared at her "Sorry. Fred – you were being frank?"

"From what I have learned about the wizarding world in this country, and the DMLE in particular, you don't appear to have a lot of experience in forensic science" He smirked at their expressions "And from the looks on your faces, I would say my guess is right"

"Forensic science?" Tonks asked, then her eyes widened "Muggle science?"

"It can be surprisingly useful" Prue said "We determined what we told you without any use of magic at all – the only time I used a spell was at the start, to sterilise the body so neither of us would be infected"

"So why not tell us first, then do your... your autopsy?" Amelia asked, but before either Prue or Andy could reply, Tonks raised her hand "Tonks?"

"You didn't want us blundering around the scene, contaminating the evidence, did you?" Andy nodded.

"No offence, but the phrase 'bull in a china-shop' could easily have been based on some of your Aurors" Tonks looked thoughtful, then nodded.

"I can see that" She paused "And I can understand your reasoning for doing what you did, especially given what you found"

"The question now is what do you plan to do next?" Amelia asked "Are you willing to hand the investigation over to us?"

"Do you want us to?" Prue asked "No offence, but you've shown little intention of investigating the other deaths"

"You know about those?"

"We hear things" Andy said with a smile "And we are not blaming you for your decision - I understand that Albus doesn't like anyone messing with his school, especially people from The Ministry"

"And you think he would welcome your intervention with a song in his heart?" Tonks smirked "He hates you more than us"

"Oh – we know" Prue smiled back "That's why we brought this to you. The ICW probably won't let us investigate this, and, as you pointed out, Dumbledore really wouldn't appreciate us poking around his school"

"Very well" Amelia said "If you give Tonks the details of the site, and all that you've found, we'll take it from here" She paused "But if you want, we can keep you in the loop"

"We would be most grateful" Prue nodded "And who knows – maybe we were wrong. Maybe they aren't students at all, and the clothes were just put there to fool us"

xoxox

"Are we going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Elwyn Moran asked her mother.

"Day after tomorrow" Andrea replied "Tomorrow we have an appointment with the optician"

"Oh mother – you are really going to make me get glasses?"

"Yes, dear, I am" Andrea smiled as her daughter pouted.

"Whoever heard of a witch with glasses" Elwyn pouted "I will be the laughing stock of Hogwarts!"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad" Her mother replied in amused tone "And didn't one of your books say that the heroes of the wizarding world both wore glasses? What were their names again?"

"Harry Potter and Sally-Ann Perks" Elwyn recited proudly "But they were heroes, and I am just a muggle-born witch that no one's heard of" She sighed "I'm no one"

"You are my daughter – Elwyn Brianna Moran" Her mother said with a frown "You are NOT no one!"

"Yes mother" The girl replied in an exasperated tone "I am not no one. Can I go play now?"

"Of course dear" Andrea smiled as her daughter bounded off "This is going to be a long year"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

Pansy glanced across at her husband with a slight smile on her face.

"I dread to think what they would have come up with if we'd stayed away more than a month" Andrew grinned back, then they both turned back to Andy.

"I know this seems a little off the wall" He said "But we can't think of any other way of investigating it"

"Why are we investigating it at all?" Andrew asked "Didn't the DMLE want to claim it?"

"They looked in to it, but they came to a dead end"

xoxox

_(Ministry Offices, previous day)_

"You asked to see me, Minister?" Andy walked in to Amelia's office.

"Yes, Fred" Amelia smiled at him from behind her desk "Director Tonks is on her way. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, thank you" He sat down, and accepted the cup of coffee she handed him "I take it this is related to the bodies?"

"Sadly, yes" Amelia sat down behind her desk again, and opened a folder on her desk "We've managed to identify the bodies – they are all students as you thought"

"Damn" Andy shook his head "What year?"

"Eight completed the fifth year in June, the others finished the sixth" She sighed "And, before you ask, there is no common pattern in Houses, abilities or anything else. As far as we can tell, there is nothing to connect these twelve kids, aside from the fact they were buried in the same grave"

"And that they were killed by the same person" Andy added "Weren't they?"

"We're not sure" Amelia admitted "It seems likely, but there's nothing to say one way or the other"

"What about their parents?" Andy frowned "Didn't they notice that their kids had been missing for a week?"

"They did" Amelia handed him a few sheets of parchment "But as you can see..."

"This is impossible" He looked up from the reports "This can't be right"

"I know" She replied "But it is"

"They were all at home in the past four days?"

"Every one of them"

"But..." He trailed off, then shook his head "That's impossible"

xoxox

_(The Wells Lounge)_

"Polyjuice?" Pansy asked.

"Glamours?" Andrew added.

"We don't know" Andy replied "But, despite that, Amelia agrees that they are students, and they were murdered, even if there are parts of this that aren't clear"

"But how did you get from there to..." Pansy paused "To the plan?"

xoxox

_(Ministry Offices, Previous Day)_

"Minister, Fred" Tonks walked in to the offices, and sat down opposite Andy "I assume Amelia has filled you in on our current predicament"

"She has" Andy nodded "But I am guessing you don't think they are zombies?"

"No" Tonks grinned "No zombies"

"Our working theory..." Amelia started

"Best guess" Tonks muttered under her breath.

"...Is that whoever killed the students didn't want their deaths to get out, and so has been impersonating them" Amelia finished "Which, I admit does lead to some disturbing questions"

"Such as who has the ability to do all this without being noticed" Tonks asked.

"And why are they doing this" Andy added.

"The one thing that both I and the Director are sure of is that this is connected to the deaths in Hogwarts last year" Amelia continued "Of the seven students that died, we are convinced that only Jessie Crenshaw died a natural death – if you can describe hanging herself from the stands of the Quidditch pitch as a natural death"

"And the other six?"

"We believe they were also murdered, though we haven't been able to determine a pattern" Tonks replied "And Headmaster Dumbledore's reluctance to allow us to interview the students is not helping matters"

"Can't you force him?" Andy asked curiously "I mean – the school isn't a private little kingdom, is it?"

"Not in theory" Amelia replied carefully.

"But in practice?" Andy glanced between the two women.

"The Hogwarts' Charter forbids Ministry interference in the day to day running of the school. We are only permitted to take official actions with the permission of The Headmaster or The Board, or if a state of emergency has been declared" She saw him open his mouth "And no – we can't declare a state of emergency because of this – The Wizengamot wouldn't stand for it"

"Darn" Andy smirked.

"However..." Tonks trailed off "We do have another option" She grinned at him "Which is where you and your merry men come in"

xoxox

_(The Wells Lounge)_

"So we are going to do this without Dumbledore's blessing?" Pansy asked in surprise "And without his knowledge?"

"If we asked him, he would say no. And if we went ahead and did it anyway, he would make sure that we'd fail" Andy replied with a shrug "Since we won't get his blessing, nor his permission, we are going to do it with neither" He grinned at them "That is, presuming you agree" Andrew glanced across at his wife, who nodded.

"We agree" Andrew said with a smile "I think a chance to attend Hogwarts could be fun" He paused "But who are the other two? I assume you are going to want four of us, to ensure we cover all the Houses"

"We are, and we already have two volunteers to go with you" He walked over to the door and opened it "Tara? Can you spare me a moment?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I am just helping our guest settle in"

"Okay" Andy closed the door, and turned back to Andrew and Pansy "We have planned out a set of character profiles for the four of you. Pansy – since you attended Hogwarts, most of the burden will be on you to help the others out"

"I understand" She nodded, then frowned "What about my magical signature?"

"Harry and Luna have come up with a spell that will mask it" Andy replied "It's undetectable and will modify your signature enough to make sure Dumbledore doesn't recognise you" He paused "All four of you will need to practice your occlumency, just to be sure"

"Won't that arouse his suspicions?" Andrew asked "I didn't think fifth and sixth year students normally studied occlumency?"

"What's he going to say?" Pansy asked with a laugh "That he doesn't trust us because he can't read out minds?" When Andrew looked at her curiously, she continued "How would he explain how he knows that?"

"Oh" Andrew nodded with a smile "That makes sense" They all looked up as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Andy called out. The door opened, and Tara walked in, followed by a man with brown hair and what Pansy would describe as dancing eyes. Andrew stared at him for a moment, then a smile broke out on his face. He stood up, and crossed to the newcomer, shaking his hand. Tara watched the reunion with a smile.

"Everyone" She turned to the rest of the group "I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Andy Trudeau, Pansy Wells – Daniel Osbourne. Oz – my friends"

"Nice to meet you" Oz smiled "Tara has told me a lot about you"

"Nothing good I hope?" Pansy returned the smile "I would hate for my reputation to be ruined"

"As far as I know you are all reprobates and malcontents" Oz smirked, then glanced at Tara "Did you tell them about me?"

"Luna knows, but that's about it" Tara replied "I didn't see that it was important – not since you gained control of it"

"Gained control of what?" Andrew asked, then his eyes widened "You mean the rumours I heard in school were true?"

"Assuming the rumours were that I am a werewolf, then yes" Oz nodded "But if the rumours were about me and the four vampire girls, then no" He paused for a moment "Well – mostly no" Andy and Pansy stared at him for a moment.

"You're a werewolf" Pansy said. Oz nodded "But you have it under control?"

"Yes" Oz replied calmly "I haven't transformed in over four years" He glanced at Tara, who smiled back, then turned to Andy.

"I wouldn't have suggested him for this if I was worried about it" She said "And, based on what Luna says, his... condition is undetectable until he transforms"

"Okay" Andy nodded "If you'd all like to take a seat, I will give you the character profiles we worked out" The rest of the group sat down, and Andy picked up the file from the table "Pansy – a half-blood witch from France, who has transferred to Hogwarts for her fifth year, named Arbel LeMans"

"I thought Hogwarts didn't take transfers?"

"Normally it doesn't, but – given the past year, Dumbledore has agreed to be a little more flexible" He paused "You are coming alone, as your parents don't want to relocate. During the holidays, if this goes on that long, you will be staying with a guardian – a friend of your parents"

"Okay" She smiled.

"Tara – you and Oz are going to be brother and sister. Janet and John Smith" Everyone but Pansy smirked "I know – but you try inventing names for three families at this short notice"

"So – Janet and John Smith?" Tara asked "Mortal born?"

"Yes. Mortal born fraternal twins, taught at home by their aunt until you passed your OWLS" He paused with a smile "Sally will be playing your aunt" He saw Oz look at him curiously "You will meet her later"

"Cool"

"And Andrew – Arthon DeCouer, a pure-blood wizard who parents objected to Hogwarts due to Hermione and Dumbledore. But you talked them round, after four years, and are entering the fifth year to take your OWLS"

"Pure-blood supremacist parents?" Andrew smirked "That should be fun"

"I'm glad you approve" Andy smiled back, then turned to Oz "Tara said that you'd learned some minor magic over the past few years?"

"A little, yes" Oz replied "But no where near her league" He paused "Or yours, I assume"

"Harry, Sally and Luna will teach you over the next few days" Tara said "And they will get you used to using a wand as well"

"Oh god" Pansy sighed "I'd forgotten that" She glanced at Andy "I don't suppose French Witches learn wandless magic that early, do they?"

"Sorry, no" Andy smiled "But don't worry – you'll get used to it in no time"

xoxox

"Have you told them the best part yet?" Harry asked.

"Oh - I thought I'd leave that to you" Andy smiled, glancing at Sally "After all – it was your idea"

"I knew this would come back and bite me in the bum" Sally moaned "And I suppose you, Harry and Prue will be coming along as well?"

"More or less" Harry sighed "I'm just sorry we can't bring Ella and the twins with us"

"I know" Sally replied "But I guess we can make it up to them after we send the kids off to school"

xoxox

"You have got to be kidding me" Andrew stared at Harry and Sally "You want us to do what?"

"Go to Diagon Alley as students, so you can meet some of your classmates for the new year"

"Seriously?"

"No – you can be as silly as you want" Sally replied with a laugh.

xoxox

The next morning, Andrew and Pansy stared at each other.

"Well – I'll say one thing for this job" Pansy said after a moment "You never know what you'll be doing from one day to the next"

"You can say that again" Andrew looked his wife up and down "Two days after I come back from my honeymoon, and my wife has turned in to a fifteen year old French girl" He shook his head "This was not on the job description"

"You can say that again" Tara's voice came from the door "I didn't enjoy adolescence the first time, and I can't imagine it's going to be any better the second"

"Seconded" Oz added from behind her "Although I do kind of like my hair" He ran his hand through the blond, wavy locks "Definitely a new look for me"

"And very adorable it is too" All of them turned as Sally walked in to the room, followed by the other members of The Western Sky "Are you all ready to go?"

xoxox

"Janet, John – welcome to Diagon Alley" Sally, disguised as Aunt Lucy, lead Tara and Oz in to the magical street. She smiled fondly at them "Now – since this is your first time here, don't wander too far"

"But aunty!" They moaned.

"I know – you are both grown up" Sally smiled, remembering a conversation with Ella that morning "You can look around, but don't wander off" She paused "And don't buy anything without asking - I don't want you coming home with a two-headed dragon"

"Yes Aunt Lucy" They chorused together, causing Sally to give a small laugh. She watched them run off, then turned as someone behind tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see a woman stood behind her, holding the hand of a young girl.

"Hello" Sally said with a smile "Can I help you?"

"Have you been here before?" The woman asked, looking around in a wide-eyed way.

"Once or twice" Sally smiled "I take it this is your first time?" She glanced at the young girl "First "year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes" The girl replied "My name's Elwyn Brianna Moran, and I'm a witch!"

"Pleased to meet you, Elwyn Brianna Moran. I'm Lucy Smith, and I am a witch too" She glanced at the woman "But I take it you're not"

"Andrea Moran, and no" Elwyn's mother smiled "Elwyn is the first"

"My niece and nephew are muggle-born as well" Sally smiled "I've been teaching them at home, but they are coming in to the sixth year now" She paused "I can introduce you to them later – at the moment they are having a little explore" She looked up and saw Harry walk through the portal from The Leaky Cauldron, along with Pansy in her Arbel persona "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Are you sure?" Andrea looked at her hopefully "Aren't you going to be too busy if you have two kids of your own to look after?"

"I am sure I can make time" Sally smiled kindly "At least I can show you where the major shops that you'll need to visit are, starting with Gringotts bank"

"You know the way to Gringotts?" Harry asked, leading Pansy over "I was wondering – could you show my Arbel here?" He glanced at his watch "I'm afraid I have another appointment, otherwise I would go with you"

"It would be a pleasure" Sally replied, smiling down at Pansy "Are you coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes" Pansy spoke with a slight trace of French accent "My parents didn't like the school I was at, and decided to send me to Hogwarts for a year, to see if I learned any more"

"I am sure you'll love it" Sally smiled, then looked around and saw Tara and Oz coming back down the street.

"Aunty – you should see the brooms they have! The Firebolt XL5!" Oz enthused, bouncing on his heels "The Witch-Weekly rated it as the best broom ever made! Ever!"

"That's nice dear" Sally grinned at his performance "But we can look at them later. I would like to introduce you to Elwyn Moran, and her mother Andrea, and this is Arbel..." She trailed off "I'm sorry – I don't know your last name"

"LeMans" Pansy said, holding her hand out to Oz "Arbel LeMans"

"Hi!" Oz took the hand and shook it, and Tara waved shyly to both girls.

"Since they are both new to the Alley, I said I'd show them round" Sally announced "We are going to start with Gringotts" She turned, and lead the party down the Alley towards a large, marble building at the end.

xoxox

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky..._

_While Janet, John, Anton and Arbel get drawn into a conspiracy..._

"We believe that you are worthy. Do you accept?"

_Harry and Sally deal with an old problem..._

"Hello. My Aunt Josephine would like a word with you. Seems she doesn't like my wife after all"

_And Hermione and Paul have some fun..._

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year, with your commentators Professors Krum and Robertson!"

_Find out what happens in "Forty Days", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

A few hours later, after they had finished their shopping, Sally led Tara and Oz to Florean Fortescue's, and ordered three bowls of ice-cream. Five minutes later, they were joined by Pansy, Andrea and Elwyn.

"So – how do you like The Alley?" Sally asked, looking at them.

"It is all right, I suppose" Pansy said with a sigh "But I miss La Rue de Villette"

"What's that?" Elwyn asked interestedly.

"It is the magical street near my home in France" Pansy looked wistful "All my friends will be there today, doing their shopping for the return to L'Ecole" She saw Elwyn look at her curiously "It is the name we have for our school"

"You miss it, don't you?" Tara asked gently.

"A little" Pansy replied "But I am sure Hogwarts will be just as nice"

"I hope so" Oz replied "I am just worried that I won't be up to the standard of everyone else" He paused, then blushed and looked at Sally "Sorry, Aunty Lucy – that didn't come out like I meant"

"Don't worry, little one" She smiled "I understand. And I am sure you will both do very well at school..." She stopped when a shadow fell over their table. They all looked up to see Hermione standing in front of them, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your lunch, but when I heard you discussing Hogwarts, I thought I would come over and introduce myself"

"That's okay" Sally replied "You're Professor Krum, aren't you?" When Hermione looked slightly surprised, Sally continued "Your various appearances before The Wizengamot have made you fairly well known"

"Swell" Hermione sighed, then turned to the students "You three must be the transfer students?"

"Janet and John Smith" Oz said, standing "Would you like a seat?"

"Thank you, but I won't be staying long" Hermione smiled back.

"I'm Arbel LeMans, and this is our new friend Elwyn Moran" Pansy said, nodding to the youngest member of the group.

"It is very nice to meet you all, and no doubt I will see you all again on the Express" She nodded, then walked off down the street. Sally watched her go, then glanced at Tara and Oz, who both smirked.

"Professor Krum?" Andrea asked "What does she teach?"

"She teaches Defence Against The Dark Arts" A voice from behind them replied. A moment later, they found themselves facing a boy with straight black hair "She was part of the reason my parents didn't want me to go to Hogwarts when I turned 11, but I managed to talk them round, now that it's my OWL year"

"Your parents don't like her?" Elwyn asked curiously "Why?" Andrew glanced down at her, and his face softened a little.

"It's a long story, young lady, but my parents aren't all that nice" He looked at Sally, who was frowning "I assure you, Madam, I don't share their views" He gave a slight bow "Arthon DeCouer at your service"

"You are going in to the fifth year?" Pansy looked at him with a smile "So am I" She stood up and held out her hand "Arlen LeMans"

"Very nice to meet you, Arlen" Andrew bowed, and kissed her hand. Pansy gave a shy giggle, then turned to her left.

"These are my... friends" She said, and Tara and Oz nodded "Janet and John Smith – they are going in to the sixth year, and Elwyn Moran, who is coming in to the first year" Andrew nodded to each of them, then paused.

"Muggle-born?" He asked, and all three nodded "How are you enjoying the magical world so far?"

xoxox

"Today went well" Andrew said. He and Pansy, now looking like themselves again, were now cuddled up in bed.

"It was kind of fun" Pansy agreed "But I am going to miss this" Andrew gave her a squeeze.

"I know" He whispered "But then I think about why we are doing this, and some how spending a few weeks sleeping in different beds doesn't seem so bad"

"I suppose" She gave a brief sigh, then smiled "But hey – we aren't on duty yet, are we?"

xoxox

"Elwyn! You made it!" Pansy called out across Platform 9 ¾. The young girl turned, then ran over to her, grinning.

"Arbel" She smiled "We got held up in traffic, and then we couldn't find a parking space" Pansy looked up and saw Andrea trailing behind her, pulling a trunk on a trolley "And mum made me wait until we saw someone else go through, because she thought it might be a joke" Pansy burst out laughing.

"That sounds familiar" She said, still chuckling "I didn't entirely believe my guardian when he told me I had to come through here" She glanced up at the clock, which read 10:45am "Would you like to get on the Express?"

"Okay" Elwyn agreed, then paused, and turned to her mother "If that's okay?"

"Yes, dear" Andrea leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Behave yourself in school, and be good for your teachers" Her voice was strained "And remember to write to me, so I know how you're getting on"

"Yes mother" Elwyn replied, then kissed her cheek "I'll be good" She turned back to Pansy "Ready?"

xoxox

Five hours later, the four members of The Western Sky found themselves stood outside The Great Hall, waiting for Professor McGonagall to usher them, and the first year class, in to the sorting.

"Do you know what we have to do?" Elwyn looked up at Pansy, who she seemed to have taken to.

"No" Pansy shook her head "According to Hogwarts : A History, it's kept a secret so that you don't have time to think about it"

"Oh" Elwyn frowned slightly "Will it hurt?"

"I doubt it" Pansy replied with a grin "I think you'll find it a lot of fun" Elwyn stared at her dubiously, but then they were called in to the hall, and Pansy watched the others get lost in the wonder of the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Dumbledore rose at the front of the room "Before the first years are sorted, we have the honour of welcoming four transfer students. So, if they would come forward, they will be sorted first" Pansy glanced at the other three, and shrugged, then walked forward.

"Arbel LeMans" McGonagall called out.

She picked up the hat, and, with one worried pause, she placed it on her head.

"Miss Parkinson?" The Hat's voice echoed in her head "You left, surely?"

"I did" Pansy thought, glancing around the hall "But you know what has been happening over the past year or so?"

"I do" The Hat seemed to nod "More than you might think"

"Can you..."

"No - I am not permitted" The Hat replied sadly "However I can help you, and your friends" He paused "Congratulations on your wedding, by the way"

"Thank you" She paused, then decided to go for broke "We each need to be in a different House, if we are going to investigate the school properly"

"I will do my best" He paused "Who is Elwyn?"

"A mortal-born girl we met earlier this week" Pansy frowned curiously "Why?"

"Just curious" She had the feeling that The Hat was smirking at her "But now, we need to put you somewhere. I don't think Slytherin suits you any more... I think that you would do well in HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table applauded as Pansy removed The Hat, and walked over to them and took a seat. She turned to see Andrew sit on the stool, and place the hat on his head. A few moments later, it yelled out "SLYTHERIN" Andrew bounded to his feet, and walked to join the table on the far right of the hall. Pansy gave a fond smile, then turned to see Tara taking a seat.

xoxox

"Miss Maclay" The Hat smiled "My word – you are an interesting subject, aren't you?"

"Am I?" She asked.

"To say the least. I think that, after your duty is done here, I might like to spend some time talking with you"

"Okay" Tara smiled "That might be nice"

"But, for now, I think that your bravery and courage can lead you to only one place" The Hat paused, then yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" The table robed in Red and Gold applauded as Tara stood up and walked over to join them, casting a glance at Oz. He smiled, then sat down.

"And I thought your 'sister' was interesting" The Hat said in a surprised voice "A werewolf that doesn't transform? And..." The Hat trailed off "You both love the same woman? And yet you work together as friends?"

"We're special" Oz smirked to himself "And I suppose I am going to Ravenclaw?"

"I had my doubts when Mrs Wells proposed this, but she seems to have had some idea already. Because yes, my unique friend, you are going to RAVENCLAW"

xoxox

"Now that our four new students have found their homes, could the first years come forward?" Pansy turned, and gave Elwyn a big smile as she lined up with the rest of her class. As the names were called out, one by one, and the young girl walked closer to the front, she seemed to get more and more tense, glancing at Pansy each time she took a step.

"ELWYN MORAN!" Pansy tensed up as the young girl put The Sorting Hat on her head, holding her breath. After what felt like an eternity, The Hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Without reasling it, she jumped up and started applauding loudly. A few of the other members of her House looked at her in surprise, but soon joined in as the newest member of their House walked over and sat down next to her friend.

xoxox

Hermione watched the sorting with an amused smile. When Viktor had told her about The Western Sky's latest job, she had wondered if they would be able to pull it off. But after meeting them in Diagon Alley, and the performance the four of them had given during the sorting, she had to admit, if only to herself, that this might just work.

She glanced across at Dumbledore, wondering what his reaction was going to be when Pansy and her team completed their job, and revealed themselves as Western Sky members. Given his previous disparaging comments on the ICW's investigative team, she knew he wouldn't be happy.

"But" She thought "I do want to be around to see it"

xoxox

After the meal had ended, Pansy turned to Elwyn. Most of the staff had already left, but Hermione was still sat at the top table.

"If you follow the prefects, they will show you up to the dorms"

"You aren't coming?" The young girl asked in surprise.

"I'll be along in a little while. I just have to talk to the others first"

"Okay" Elwyn bounced to her feet, and trotted off after the other first years. Pansy watched her go, then looked up as Andrew, Tara and Oz came over and sat down.

"You know what you have to do" Pansy said quietly "I suggest we don't do this too often – at least not Arthon and I"

"What about The Chamber?" Tara asked "Couldn't we use that?"

"I'll look in to it" Pansy replied, then looked up as Hermione came towards them "But thank you - I didn't realise we could do that"

"That's all right" Oz replied with a modest grin "I can lend you my copy, if you want?"

"Copy of what?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to them.

"Hogwarts : A History" Pansy replied "John said I could use it to learn more about the school"

"A good idea" Hermione grinned "It's one of my favourite books" She glanced at her watch "You really should be getting to your dorms"

"Yes, Professor" They all chorused, then left the hall smiling.

xoxox

"So, what do you think?"

"I am not sure about the two muggles, but DeCouer and LeMans both look like good prospects"

"I thought LeMans was French – how can she help?"

"Her family has the money and power to get her transferred here in fifth year – that is not usually an easy prospect"

"Why are you discounting The Smiths? Professor Krum is a muggle-born after all"

"But she defeated Voldemort. Do you think these two will be that good?"

"I guess we shall have to wait and see" There was a pause as the two considered their options.

"I say we watch the transfer students for the next six weeks, then make our choice. Whether it is all, none or some"

"Very well. Forty days" The speaker smiled " Forty days to decide whether they prosper or die"

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

_xoxox_

_  
Special Guest Star : Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne_


	12. Departing The Realm : A Play In One Act

_Andy stands at the front of The Great Hall. As the camera pans round, we see the entire cast of The Western Sky gathered, along with various people who appeared in The Silent Trio. _

Andy : I am afraid that the time has come. We have to depart this realm for another.

_(There is general uproar and surprise)_

Albus : But... why?

Andy : The Agents of The Senior Partners have found us, and already they have worked their magic on our lives_ (He stares around) _Can't you feel it?

Luna : Now you come to mention it - something does seem to have changed.

Andy : _(Nodding)_ It's the memory of your past _(He glances around) _Of all our pasts. They are blurring, merging - they are becoming harder to understand.

Harry : Yes! That's it! I can remember what's happened, but the scenes of my life all appear to be running together, until they become incomprehensible _(The others all nod in agreement) _Can we stop it?

Andy : No - we can't. Only The Powers That Be can reverse it, and at the moment - for reasons known only to themselves - they refuse to act. Refuse to even acknowledge that the problem exists. And, worse still - the spells that affect our past might start to affect our present, even our future.

_(There is a pause as people consider this)_

Paul : So - we're moving on?

Andy : Yes. We are departing this realm as soon as we can. When we move to another, our pasts will be safe. At least for the time being.

Amelia : Will we ever return?

Andy : If The Powers can defeat The Senior Partners, and our pasts can be restored, then maybe we can return some day. But the influence of the spells run deep, and even if they secure our pasts that it will stay that way. That The Senior Partners won't stretch forth their hands again.

Paul : But no one here will get to hear our Match Commentary _(glances at Hermione)_ What's the name of the seeker?

Hermione : _(smirks) _Yes.

Paul : What?

Hermione : Yes.

Minerva : Knock that off!

Paul/Hermione : Sorry.

Tara : _(smirking)_ They won't find out the results of our investigation.

Sally : Or find out what happened to Harry and the kids.

Harry : And what about our up coming motion picture?

Andy : I realise we all have plot arcs on-going, some more important than others, but if we stay here we risk losing everything and being forced to bow to the will of The Senior Partners. And I don't think any of you want that.

_(Everyone shakes their head)_

Oz : So - where are we going? I mean - we are going somewhere? We aren't just going to vanish?

Andy : _(Laughing)_ No - we aren't just going to vanish. But the spell prevents me from saying it here.

Ginny : So we're just supposed to wander around in no-mans' land?

Hermione : _(under her breath) _Little more than you deserve.

Andy : No - you can find our other home listed in the journal of the angel at the spot for blogs_ (everyone stares at him as if he is mad)_ Oh for gods' sake - you can find it at angelholme on blogspot.

_(Everyone nods)_

Albus : Well - I will miss this place. All the people who have heard our stories, and given their views.

Andy : I know, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. We can't stay here when our stories are at the mercy of mad men, and, once we are gone, our stories will fade and vanish, so that only the proper versions may be found _(looks around)_ Okay. That's all. You can go back to your normal lives.

_xoxox_

_If you haven't figured out the meaning of this little play, I am quitting this site. While I have no problem with the idea of the admin staff banning the use of dashes to indicate scene breaks, I have a HUGE problem with the fact that the March 22nd upgrade reformatted (and ruined) every chapter that already contains them. 49 of my chapters are now unreadable, and - since I did not cause the problem, I see no reason why I should try to fix it._

_I am also not willing to leave the unformatted stories on this site, because they are not what I originally wrote, and will not have them read in the current format. As a result, all of The Silent Trio stories will go, as will Peace Of Mind, His Dark Father and The Smartest Witch. 19 Years Later and The Western Sky will be abandoned on this site and the upcoming Lost In Hyrule will not be posted at all._

_I am sorry it has come to this, but unless and until the site admins get their heads out of their asses and put the stories back the way they were, I will have nothing more to do with this site._

_Thank you to everyone who has left a review, and if you do wish to keep reading, you should be able to find the stories on the other site. via the link in my profile.  
_


End file.
